Generations
by Madilayn
Summary: History repeats itself when Mark is forced to leave his wife for a secret mission. When he returns, he has to reconcile the years and changes he finds. This is the first story in an arc called Generations. A series of stories and Vignettes will be part
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Generations**

**Author**: Madilayn

**E-Mail:** R

**Fandom: Battle of the Planets**

**Characters / Pairing:**

**Summary: **History repeats itself when Mark is forced to leave his wife for a secret mission. When he returns, he has to reconcile the years and changes he finds

**Disclaimer:** Battle of the Planets & Gatchaman are owned by Tatsunko & Sandy Frank. I make no money out of this.

Chapter 1 

He hadn't slept. Couldn't sleep. Knowing that tonight was the last night he would spend with the woman beside him. A woman he had loved for what seemed like all his life – and who had been his wife for less than a year.

Knowing what he had to do, he had tried to sear her essence into his body. How she looked, tasted, smelled. What it felt like to make love with her. The feel of her around him, under him, _joined_to him – as close as two humans could be.

It had been wonderful – the best sex ever, their orgasm's stronger than ever, both crying their love, their desire.

And he had felt her confusion as he locked his mind against her soft entry. It was that that hurt more than anything, but he knew that once she was in his mind, she would know everything.

And that, he had been told, was forbidden.

Nobody must know. Complete and utter secrecy, and he now had to disappear like the white shadow he had been nicknamed.

He looked at the woman sleeping beside him and gently traced the line of her mouth, his own mouth following his finger as he gently kissed her, knowing that it would be the last time he could do that. Knowing he had to leave her and that they would both be alone.

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he felt her mouth move under his and he hastily ended the kiss, making sure that she was still sleeping.

It was time. He couldn't delay any longer now. Dressing swiftly, he paused once more at the door to gaze at her. His wife. Two simple words were still able to fill him with such joy, and he regretted even more what he was doing.

But it was his duty. He had no choices.

Or so he had been told.

He closed the door on her, and left the small apartment they called home and walked downstairs to the street, towards two men standing next to a nondescript car.

He looked with bitterness at them. "It would seem that history does repeat itself," he said, his voice heavy with a sarcasm that he had learnt to use from another. "The only thing I'm glad about is that it's not me who'll have to explain to her." He drew himself up, every inch the Eagle he was. "But let me make this quite clear – I am formally objecting to this secrecy. If it's so important, then the whole team should be part of it." He turned to the man in glasses. "You're the one that instilled that in us. Never alone. Always let one of the team know where you are at all times." He shrugged. "But then, you've heard this before, haven't you?"

The other man, the one in the red uniform reached out a hand and placed it on the younger man's shoulder. "Mark, it is hard. But you've always known that being what – who – you are means that sometimes you have to do things that you don't like."

Mark shrugged the hand off his shoulder and got into the car. "I never was ordered to do something that makes me feel this filthy."

The car pulled away, and he looked back at the darkened building. He could feel her, that glorious singing in his veins that he had always felt when she was near. In his mind, he could feel the sleeping presence of the others as well. And his heart broke as he knew that his actions tonight were severing ties of a lifetime.

This time, he had done the unforgivable.

He was abandoning G-Force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Generations**

**Author**: Madilayn

**E-Mail:** R

**Fandom: Battle of the Planets**

**Characters / Pairing:**

**Summary: **History repeats itself when Mark is forced to leave his wife for a secret mission. When he returns, he has to reconcile the years and changes he finds

**Disclaimer:** Battle of the Planets & Gatchaman are owned by Tatsunko & Sandy Frank. I make no money out of this.

**Chapter 2**

He could feel them again. It had been 18 years since he had last been on Earth, but the minute he set foot on the planet, he could feel them.

And her. His whole body vibrated with the knowledge of her presence. He had forgotten what it was like, feeling her life force in his veins, feeling the comfort of knowing that his team were there.

He knew that at some point he would have to confront them and try to explain why he had abandoned them all those years ago. He only hoped that they would understand. Unconsciously, he ran through the check in his mind, feeling for the individual contacts of his team. Tiny, yes. Keyop, yes. Jason, yes. And her. He didn't even need to check. He could feel her coursing through his veins. He took a deep breath and moved forward.

Meeting with the team was important.

Meeting with his wife, was vital. More than anything, he had to explain to her.

His father was waiting for him at the car, his stepmother standing next to him. It was time for them all to move to the next stage of their lives, to move out of the shadows.

They entered the car and Cronus looked at his oldest son. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"No," replied Mark. "Out there is Jason with my name carved into one of his shiruken. Nobody is ever ready for that."

"I meant to take up your role at the Academy."

"I'd rather take my chances with Jason, actually. At least I'd know where I stand then."

"You'll do fine, both of you," put in his stepmother. "It's really nothing different than what you've both been doing – just now it's more formalised. And I know you both enjoy teaching and mentoring."

"It will be nice to slow down," put in Cronus.

Mark grimaced. Unobtrusively, he moved his hand over the bracelet he had worn for most of his life. "I'm no hero, come home to impart knowledge. I did the unforgivable. I abandoned my team. What sort of role model am I?"

"You have to let go of that, Mark. You did what you had to do, and because of it you've saved many lives. No matter what you say, you are a hero, many times over. I'm proud of you, my son."

"I'll let you tell that to them. Perhaps they'll take it out on you instead."

"Mark, none of you are children any more. They will understand."

He looked up for the first time since arrival, gazing directly into his father's eyes, furiously angry with the older man, and forgetting his stepmother's presence. "Tell me, father, what do you think my mother would have done if you had come back and spouted that shit at her?"

Cronus broke the gaze first, his eyes dropping. He looked up again. "Princess has always been reasonable. She understands duty…" he began.

Mark interrupted. "She does understand duty. But you're forgetting the most vital piece of information: I walked out on her without any explanation. We went to bed together, and she woke up alone, with no knowledge of where I had gone. That doesn't make for a whole lot of understanding. I know her like nobody else does. And, quite frankly, I'd still rather take my chances with Jason. At least he'd kill me quickly."

Cronus looked shocked. "Princess? But she.."

"Is a killer. I've seen her kill her way through a mob of goons without breaking stride. I've watched her when she feels that pain is necessary." He laughed bitterly. "But then, my life, as far as I'm concerned, ended the night I had to leave her behind."

He flung himself back against the seat, knowing he was acting like a child, but unable to control his bitterness any longer. It was coming back that had burst the dam.

He was no longer the assured 40 year old Colonel, but the young man who had been told to give up his life for a cause.

Unconsciously, his hand once again eased over the bracelet, and it seemed to calm him. He knew what his defection had cost the team. Without him, their leader, they would have had to transmute individually. Would have had to operate a man down.

And he knew they had. Anderson had kept in contact with both him and Cronus, and he knew that the G-Force team operated with four members.

It was the way it had to be, because the Eagle had had to be visible in his new abode.

But he couldn't help but feel that Anderson was keeping something from him. At times he had caught himself on the brink of saying something, and it was driving Mark insane.

He knew better than to hope that Princess had waited. He'd accepted that about five years into his exile, and had had more than his share of women since then. But he wasn't able to love any of them, not enough to have anything lasting.

None of them had made him feel as alive as she had, had made the blood in his veins sing.

Like it was doing now. He looked up as they passed the main Security Complex, and felt his heart stop. It was her. His whole body cried out for her. The car stopped with the traffic and he was able to see her walking up the stairs, a teenage girl next to her, and, yes it was; Jason on the other side, his hand at the small of her back, another young man next to him.

He looked quickly away, and felt his heart break.

She was lost to him


	3. Chapter 3

Jason watched her as she organised the children at breakfast time. The last few months had been nerve-wracking for them both since Anderson's heart attack had forced Princess into taking on the additional role of Security Chief. He wasn't happy that she was killing herself trying to live up to her own expectations, and it was against his wishes that she was going into the office today, especially considering that barely four days ago, she was too ill to leave her own bed.

As usual when Princess was under the weather, her skin seemed paler than usual, and the contrast between pale skin and inky hair was heightened. In best of health, she seemed a little fragile (a huge lie, which Jason knew well from many years experience), but now that air of fragility was exaggerated – and the appearance was not far from the truth.

"Sit down, Prin, and eat your own breakfast. We're all capable of fending for ourselves," he said, rising and pulling her into her place at the table. "Vivian, get your mother a cup of coffee and some toast, please."

"I'm fine, Jason. I can get my own breakfast."

"You shouldn't be down here. And besides, why else have children if not to fetch and carry?"

"Dad!" Jason grinned at the joint shout from Chris and Vivian, and sat in his own place, rubbing his hand gently down his wife's arm. She smiled at him and at her daughter who put some coffee and toast in front of her.

"Thank you, Viv. Jason, I'll be fine. You know that once I start to get better, I go in leaps and bounds. You don't have to come in with me today. I can cope."

"Princess, you didn't see the massive list that's waiting for you. I saw it when I spoke to Jenny on Friday. There's no way you could get through it alone."

"It's not for long. You told me that the Chief said his replacement would be available shortly. I can cope until then."

"You shouldn't have to!"

Her smile turned feral. "It's not my fault you and Kye are too busy with your own businesses to spend time on G-Force unless we've got a mission.. Somebody has to do it, Jase, and I'm the only one left."

"You're right, which is why I've spent the last year getting my own business to the point where it runs itself." He shrugged. "You know I prefer just to drive, anyway. The other shit just happened."

"Jason!"

"If that's the worse that they hear from me," he said grinning at Chris and Vivian, "then we can count ourselves lucky."

"You're only mildly civilised, aren't you? After all the work I've put in."

He leaned back in his chair and stretched, enjoying the way her eyes followed the movement of his body. "You like uncivilised."

"Too much information, Dad," said Chris standing up and collecting dirty cups and plates.

"Way too much. Mama, can I have your toast if you don't want it?"

Princess pushed the plate to her daughter after taking half a slice for herself. "What?" she asked Jason impatiently.

"Sweetheart, you have to eat."

"I will, during the day. You have no idea how much food Jenny seems to think I need."

"But I will because I intend to be there today."

"Doing precisely what, Jason?" Princess was wary – there was no way that she was going to let him loose on anything that required even the smallest amount of tact and diplomacy.

"I've worked it out with Jenny. I'll look after your little fledglings today, while you deal with the politicians."

"Be polite, Jason. Don't make them cry."

"I won't. And, may I remind you that I do know how to run a training session. How many years has it been?"

Princess leaned over and kissed him. "Far too many. And I'm starting to feel it every morning. The Rigans arrive today," she said changing the subject. "I'd better deal with that."

"Definitely. But let me deal with everything else on the programme plate today. Chris, you ready for what's ahead?"

Chris nodded. "I've been ready all my life, Dad. I'm just not sure how you do it, though."

"Do what?"

"Pretend like you do. You know, keep your cover."

"We've not had to do that for some years, Chris," said his mother. "But there is a trick to it, and it's one you'll pick up. Just try not to pick up some of Jason's worse habits along the way."

"Spoilsport."

"Car's here, Dad," said Vivian coming back into the kitchen. "Check it out, Chris. It's huge." The two children left the kitchen.

"Car?" asked Princess.

"Easier. Remember – mine had to go in for its service. It'll be waiting for me at base, so I asked for a lift for us all. I'll bring us home tonight."

"But what if I'm not finished -," she started.

"You will be, Alexandra. You got sick because you kept pushing yourself too hard. What would have happened if we had a mission? You have to limit yourself." She knew he was serious – just the use of her real name spoke volumes.

"I have work to do, Jason. I've run missions after a full day's work before."

"I don't want to have to make this an order, Princess, but I will if I have to. You may be acting as Security Chief, and you may be the head of the G-Force program, but since Mark left, I'm the head of the G-Force team, and so I get final say."

She was looking at him with her eyes wide with hurt. The mention of Mark hurt. It thrust her back into the suffering his disappearance had caused her. It reminded them both that their current life was because Mark wasn't there.

It was rare that Jason pulled rank like this on her, and even rarer that he even alluded to Mark, and she could see the worry that had caused him to threaten to do so.

He could see the pain he'd caused her, and had felt it himself. At times like this, he cursed Mark for his actions. How could he have abandoned her? How could Mark have abandoned his team?

Jason felt a shiver run across his spine, and his gut knotted with apprehension. Why did he feel that something momentous was going to happen?

He pulled her up and put his arms around her tightly. "I can't loose you, sweetheart. Those few days when you were so ill, I was terrified that I'd loose you. I won't let you get to that state again. " He kissed her deeply, desperately. "I do love you, you know. I know I don't say it much, but I do."

It was her turn to kiss him. "I know you do. You show it in so many ways that I don't need you to keep saying it. Although it is nice when you do. And I love you as well. I promise, I'll take care of myself. I know you'll look after the fledglings. Just don't make them cry."

She pulled away and, collecting her jacket and briefcase, moved towards the front door. He ran after her.

"Once. Once I make somebody cry, and it's held against me for the rest of my life."

"Jason, he was a Captain in the Marines!"

"Can I help it if he was a wuss?"

Princess looked at the Marine holding the car door open. "You have my permission to try to extract revenge on behalf of the Marines, Sergeant."

"My pleasure, Ma'am"

"Sergeant," said Jason softly, "remember that she said try. Remember exactly who and what I am. Just don't cry when I whup your sorry ass."

"I'll remember that, Sir."

Jason settled into the car and tucked Princess into his side. "I hadn't realised how much fun this could be," he said as he stroked her arm.

"No, Jason. Not in the back of a car. Ever. And definitely not when the children are around."

"Mama," asked Vivian, "can I get my allowance now?"

"I've told you, Vivian, not until we get to the base."

"But I've got shopping to do."

"That's nice. When we get to the base, you can do your list of where you'll be, then you can get your allowance."

"None of my friends have to do that."

"None of your friends have the Chief of Security as their mother, Viv," put in Jason. "You're a target, kitten. We need to keep you safe."

"I'm being stifled!"

"Hardly, Vivian."

"Not to worry, kitten. How about I meet up with you later and take you for a treat?"

"Just you and I, Dad?"

"Just us."

"Can I show you something special, Dad? Something I really want badly." Jason nodded, wondering what his daughter was up to.

"That doesn't mean I'll buy it for you, though."

"I just want you to see it."

They were passing the spaceport as she spoke, and Princess suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Mark!"

"What?"

"I just felt him. Mark. He's on Earth." She rubbed her hands up her arms, moving away from Jason. She could feel him, that tingling in her blood that had been gone for eighteen years. It was back. He was here, but she couldn't feel where.

Jason's eyes went flat with anger, and he felt that knot in his stomach again. No. This couldn't be happening.

"I hope he's got a good explanation. And after I hear that, I'm gonna take him fucking apart."

Princess was shaking now, and Jason tried to pull her back into his arms, but she resisted. He felt his heart drop as he heard her whisper "Mark, where are you?"

Chris and Vivian were frightened, Jason could see it in their faces. "Mama?" whispered Vivian, reaching out her hand towards her parents. "Dad?"

Chris put an arm around his sister and studied his mother. It had been many years since he'd seen that much anguish on her face, but he remembered. He remembered thinking that Mama was the saddest person in the world. He didn't want her to be like that again, and if his father's return would cause it, Chris would do all he could to stop that return.

Vaguely, he felt the same tug in his own implant and felt fearful. Why would he be able to feel Father?

He felt Vivian burrow closer into him, and hugged her tighter, then felt relief as his parents reached over, pulling their children into a close embrace.

They were a family, and Chris knew in his heart that nothing would ever change that. But he still felt frightened.

Vivian was calming down, but she still felt angry and confused. Mark was a name out of legend – and as far as she was concerned the one person whose existence denied her the dream of her parents marrying. She was going to fight him every step of the way. She hugged her mother tightly, and was gratified by the answering pressure.

"It's all right, children. I'm fine now," said Princess. Vivian and Chris looked at each other and then at their father. His face clearly said exactly the opposite of Mama's words.

They pulled up outside the Federal Building and as they got out of the car, they both stiffened. There was that touch that they could both identify at once as Mark checking up on his team. Princess swayed, and this time she didn't pull away when Jason put his arm around her.

He looked around, feeling that Mark was somewhere close, but it was no good. They started to go up the stairs towards the entrance, and he felt that presence again. He swiftly looked around, scanning the stopped cars.

The cars started to move off, and he turned away swiftly. He thought he'd seen a glimpse of Cronus in one of them.

Jason looked at the woman next to him. He'd been deluding himself for years now. She wasn't his wife, only his lover. She was still married to Mark, and her husband's return threw the life that Jason had built into jeopardy.

He made a resolve as they entered the building: this was his family. Nothing and nobody was going to pull it apart.

And if he had to take on Mark to keep it intact, then so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** This chapter is one that I realised had to be added after I had written the original chapter 4. 

As usual, I wouldn't be able to do this without the sterling work put in by my betas: Tiylaya, Tengu and Ivan Designer.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Anderson looked old, that was the first thought that Mark had as he walked into the sitting room of Anderson's apartment the day after arriving back on Earth.

His second was disappointment that his team wasn't there.

He allowed his gaze to wander around the small room. It was one he had never seen before, and he was surprised at how much of Anderson's past was revealed by the photographs on display.

Most of them were of the G-Force team, as children, as adults. He tried to keep his face neutral as his eyes darted around, picking up on pictures that he didn't recognise.

Seeing spaces where some had been removed.

His heart nearly broke when he saw a larger photograph of the whole team – the one taken at his and Princess wedding. He allowed his eyes to pause there, drinking in the faces of the people he loved most, like a thirsty man with a glass of water.

His fault. How could he have done that to them? How could he explain to them his reasons, and the subsequent consequences of his actions?

His eyes focused on the one woman in the picture. How could he explain to Lexa?

He frowned as he realised that Anderson was the only other occupant of the room. Why had he asked to see Mark alone?

Anderson looked at his foster son and was appalled at the changes he saw. Mark was still exceptionally good looking, the softness of the young man given character and maturity by age. His eyes, however, were haunted and filled with despair. His hair had some grey strands starting to show in it, and his face had the gaunt look that Anderson always associated with people who had given up on life. These were small changes that were never conveyed via telecom communications. Subtle changes that you had to see in person to realise.

Anderson wished that Mark had agreed to come home ten years ago, after he had been rescued. Then, perhaps some of those shocking changes wouldn't have happened. He would have been healed in the loving embrace of his family.

Still, seeing this adopted son in the flesh after eighteen years was just what the older man needed.

"Mark." Anderson's voice was warm as he took the offered hand, his own left hand clapping the other man on the shoulder. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Especially as it's not long since nobody thought you'd see anyone again." The voice was deeper, rougher than it had been, and Anderson could hear the pain in it.

"There is that. I can't believe how long it's taking me to pull back up."

"Have the doctors said when you can go back to work?" It was small talk, but Mark didn't want to have to answer the questions he knew Anderson had for him. He took the offered seat on the couch, Anderson sitting in an easy-chair opposite.

Surprisingly, Anderson looked straight at him when he answered. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to see you today, Mark. The doctors have said that I won't be going back – not if I want to keep on living."

Mark was taken back. One of the foundation stones in his world was being rocked. He had thought that after some recuperation, Anderson would be back, snapping at them as Chief of Security. The thought that event wouldn't take place was something that Mark had never even considered.

"Who'll take your place? Who's doing the job now?" Mark desperately wanted to know who he'd have to work with when he started going on missions with G-Force again. In his own mind he paused. Surely this wasn't to tell him he wouldn't be part of G-Force any longer? He hoped not. Being part of the team had been his lifeline during his years of recovery. If he was cut adrift from that stability, Mark knew that he'd slide back into the dark world he'd clawed his way out of.

"Princess has been standing in for me since my heart attack. She can't keep doing it, though, not whilst heading up the G-Force programme as well. Particularly since she's only just recovered from a fairly serious illness herself."

"Princess ill?" Mark interrupted. "Is she okay now? What happened? She's not... "

"Calm down, Mark," said Anderson raising a reassuring hand. She's recovering now. In fact, the day you arrived was her first day back at work. She was very ill but fortunately it was fairly short lived – only a couple of weeks. You know Princess. She'd pushed herself too far and then picked up a bug and that was it. She's still got to take it easy for a while, though. And that's where you come in."

"Me?" Hope swelled in Mark's chest. This wasn't heading towards a brush off. His heartbeat calmed and he allowed himself to focus again.

Anderson smiled. "You didn't honestly think that I was going to let you settle into obscurity as an instructor at the Academy, did you?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't want to teach at the academy. It was my father's idea, not mine. I though that I'd have a go and try to re-start my air-courier business." Mark wasn't going to voice his one of his greatest wishes: to be back heading G-Force. He knew he could do it; the years he had spent training the young Rigan team had proven to him that he was still an effective Commander.

"No, Mark. I have something else in mind for you. You've been being trained for it all your life, actually."

Mark brightened. "You're going to re-activate me in G-Force?" Now it was out. The only thing he wanted more was reconciliation with his wife. He didn't even consider that the option he'd voiced was nothing to do with the discussion.

"Oh, that's already been done. By the way, you've done a nice job with your Rigan team. Princess and Jason were impressed with their skills, although Jason says they think too much."

Mark laughed at that, a genuinely happy sound, and his face transformed with the laughter; echoes of the younger man in the sparkle of his eyes. "Jason would. But when did they see them? And why wasn't I informed?"

"They were evaluated yesterday. Princess met them when they arrived. They're starting training with the other teams now, and Princess intends to look at the whole program and start to settle some final line-ups."

"Without me?"

"She's the head of the G-Force program. It's her prerogative."

Mark's mind was screaming that _he_ was the Commander of G-Force. It was his job. He fought down his panic again before he spoke.

"Chief, you said you wanted me to do something. So far, it seems like Princess and Jason are doing everything that I could. What else is there for me to do?"

"Mark, you've slowed down. I would have thought you would have worked it out by now. Princess is only acting as Chief of Security. She doesn't want the job, and only a madman would even consider Jason – by the way, he's already told me in no uncertain terms what he'd do if I even tried to force him into it. That leaves you. I've always planned on you as my successor, just as Conway had trained me to be his."

Mark felt his mouth open and he slumped in his chair. "Me? But, Chief, I can't. I'm a security risk." There. It was out. Mark took a deep breath before he continued. "You don't know – can't understand. What if ..," Mark's voice broke and he paused. "What if I fail? What if I relapse – or somebody recognises me. Can we take that risk?"

"I can't see the risk, Mark. As for capability – there's nobody more capable," Anderson smiled. "Everything that you've done as Commander of G-Force and with the team on Riga has pushed you towards this role. I've spoken with the President and she agrees with me."

"She doesn't know what I've done over the past years, though. Do you think she'd be as agreeable is she knew what she was appointing?" Mark's voice was harsh and his eyes bored into those of his foster father. "A barely-clean, drug-addicted prostitute? The press would have a field day."

Mark ran his hand through his hair – a gesture that those who knew him well would recognise as one of distress. Anderson moved to the sofa and sat next to him. He put a comforting hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Actually, Mark, the President has seen the reports. She told me to tell you this: We're appointing the man who is the Eagle, the Commander of G-Force, to the role. We are sure he will fulfil this in as exemplary manner as he filled his role as Eagle," Anderson looked at the man before him. "The President's a very canny woman. She was well able to read between the lines in the report, and said that if you could survive that, you can survive anything. And I believe that as well."

"The reports – has Lexa... – has the Team seen them?"

"No. They know something of your ordeal, but, as you wished, I'm leaving it up to you to tell them in your own way. You're right about doing that, Mark. It's something that they need to hear from you personally. You may want to give some thought to telling Princess first, though. She can pave the way with the others. Especially Kye."

Mark looked upset. "I've hurt them all so much. It's all my fault."

"No, Mark." Anderson was sharp. "None of this is your fault. The blame rests completely with your father and I. Or rather, on me alone. I allowed Cronus to talk me into the mission in the first place. You were only doing what we coerced you into. The rest of G-Force will be upset – but they'll understand once they know the whole story. But do talk to Princess first. Tell her everything – and let her help you edit it for the others. I think that there are some things that they won't need to know – some things that would be too personal for you to share with them."

Mark nodded. "Lexa, though. She has to know it all. I not only abandoned her as part of the team, but as my wife." He buried his head in his hands and groaned. "What if she doesn't forgive me? What will I do then?" he whispered. "How can I go on without her?"

He was openly sobbing now, and Anderson realised that this beloved son had a long way to go before he was fully healed. For the first time in more than twenty years, Anderson pulled him into an embrace. He wasn't the Eagle. He wasn't even the broken man before him.

Anderson held tightly the son he had raised; the boy who had been entrusted into his care so many years ago now, and gave what comfort he could.

Mark let himself go as he felt the loving embrace. He had almost forgotten what this sort of loving was like. The unconditional love of his family, so long absent, and, he knew, the final piece that would allow him to return from the hell he had been in.

His sobbing lessened, as Anderson's words penetrated. They weren't exactly what he wanted to hear, but the main message was clear.

"Princess loves you, Mark. Even after all these years, she still does. Once she knows the truth, she won't see it as betrayal. Be aware, however, that she's changed. We all have. Things aren't as you left them."

Mark raised his head and both men moved awkwardly apart, the brief moment of closeness gone.

"I know. It's why I have to see her soon. I'll go to her place tonight. Can you give me the address?"

Anderson rose and walked to the window, his movements slow. "I don't think that would be wise, Commander. Your appointment as Chief of Security starts tomorrow. I'll set up a meeting with Princess in the Security Offices and you can talk there."

He turned around to face Mark, who had stood, his eyes blazing with a sudden anger. "Why shouldn't I go and see my wife?" he asked softly.

"Trust me, Mark. Please." Anderson met the gaze of the younger man before him, and, to his relief, Mark backed down. Anderson moved to the desk and took out a thick folder. "Some information you should have, including all Federation computer access codes. Use the rest of today and tonight to familiarise yourself with everything in there. As Chief of Security, you have access to every computer and every database in the Federation." He handed the folder to Mark who took it and began to leaf through it.

Suddenly Mark looked up and grinned, and Anderson was gratified to again see the young man he had seen all those years ago flash into being. "As Eagle I had that, anyway."

Anderson laughed. "But this time, it's legitimate. You don't have to get a certain Swan to hack for you."

Mark looked outraged. "Are you saying that I'm not able to do my own hacking?"

"No – only that the Swan was faster and cleaner. Use the information Mark. Use it wisely. I'll have Jenny call you with the time for your meeting with Princess."

"Jenny?"

"Princess' PA – and now yours too. The Security Chief, the Commander of G-Force and the Head of the G-Force programme all have their own Suite in the Conway Building. Jenny looks after you."

"Ann?"

"I'll let her and Tiny fill you in there. You've a lot to catch up on. I'm getting old, Mark. This heart attack has made me realise just how little time we have to live. That's what I intend to do now – live." He looked again at the folder in Mark's hands, his voice insistent. "Use the information you've been given Mark. Don't delay."

Mark looked at the folder again. Anderson had been so insistent that he do this now. He looked at the older man.

"Do you have a computer I can use?"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since she had first felt Mark's return. Three days in which her whole being had screamed out to find him; to find out why he had abandoned her.

And why he had come back.

Each morning, they felt his soft touch, checking to see if his team was there. Each morning, she felt Jason's pain at that touch. Each morning, he had reached for her immediately afterwards, his lovemaking almost brutal as he snarled, "You're mine".

And she accepted it, knowing why he was reacting this way. After all, nobody knew how Jason worked like she did. They'd known each other for a lifetime, been lovers for fourteen years. She knew how deeply and completely he loved, and had been in awe of the very depth of his love for her. Especially when she had realised that love had, for many years been.

She knew he feared that all they had built would be shattered.

Because Mark wasn't dead. Because he had come back.

Oh, they had always felt he wasn't dead. All the team knew that, no matter what separated them, they would know if one of them died. But the fact that he had been alive and had not returned meant that, for all intents and purposes, they considered him as dead as he obviously considered them.

It should have ended there. She should be able to consider him part of her past. To continue her life with Jason. She did love him; at times she was a little frightened of the intensity of her love for him. She treasured all his quirks, and knew that, as a team and as a couple, they suited each other.

But… she still loved Mark. Not as a romantic dream, but as the person she had always known. The man she had married. They had always made a bit of a joke about their "connection", but she and Mark both knew and accepted that their connection was a bond as vital as life itself. It was how she had been sure he wasn't dead. Knowing that, no matter what, she would have felt it.

But he had abandoned her, and that had shaken her to her very core. If she was honest, it still did. It was completely out of character for him and she was curious to find the motivation behind it.

She had Jason. She had her children. And still she hadn't been able to leave Mark behind. Even if Chris hadn't been a living reminder of her missing husband, she knew that Mark was her soul mate.

She looked at the rings on her left hand. The plain gold wedding band Mark had given her and, nestling next to it, the band Jason had given her. The two rings showed the differences between the two men.

Mark's gold band – open and honest as Mark himself. Mark's typical straightforwardness showing in the plain ribbon of gold.

The band from Jason was a beautiful antique ring, the coloured gems spelling out the word "dearest". And that was Jason, the tough guy with the hidden softness. The deeply hidden romantic that she loved to see peep out.

She hadn't been able to take off her wedding ring, just as she hadn't been able to sign the divorce papers. Everybody had expected it, even Anderson. He admitted that she had the right to move on.

The only person not surprised was Jason. But then, he knew her like she knew him. He knew that the streak of loyalty in her wouldn't allow her to divorce Mark without him being there, without getting some sort of explanation from him first.

He knew that she loved Mark too much to even contemplate divorcing him.

Princess looked at the sleeping man beside her, his face tear-stained and body twitching. She sighed and put her hand on his bare shoulder. The last three mornings; fierce – no, violent - sex, followed by Jason's horror at what he had done. She knew that it was preying on his mind, giving him nightmares. She gently caressed his shoulder and he calmed down somewhat.

She had to see Mark. Had to confront him. That way, she could move on. Her life could continue.

Bending down she kissed Jason's shoulder, preparing to curl up against him for more sleep. Then she felt it. That frisson through her that meant only one thing.

Mark was near.

She slipped out of bed, her nakedness forgotten as she moved towards the floor-to-ceiling windows of their bedroom, drawing aside the curtain.

Nothing. He was near. She was sure of it. She couldn't mistake that feeling, that very intimate feeling. She'd never felt it with anybody else. She glanced back at the man in her bed. Not even with him. Only Mark.

She looked out at the early morning landscape, not knowing whether or not she wanted to see him there or not.

But the view remained Mark-less. Only her feelings screamed he was near.

A pair of arms circled her, and she felt Jason kiss her neck.

"Problem?"

"No," she said turning in his arms. "No problem."

"I'm sorry, love. I hurt you earlier."

She raised her finger to his lips. "We've come through worse, Jason. We'll come through this. I do understand, you know."

He caught her hand and cradled it against his cheek. "I don't want to loose you, love. Every time I feel him, I feel like I'm going to loose the most precious things in my life. It hurts, Princess. Like my heart's being ripped from me."

They held each other close, hearts bruised, minds confused.

Neither one noticed the tall man watching from the distance. But some instinct made made sure they both knew he was there.

Knowledge of his presence was hardwired into them. That decision had been made when they were twelve and had their cerebonic implants done.

That knowledge brought out all the defiance that Jason showed towards his Commander. He'd show Mark who their beautiful Swan belonged to. Jason lifted her up and carried her back to bed, the rising sun surrounding them with a golden glow.

And he felt her shudder as he held her close to him. He didn't want to look into her eyes and see the conflict there.

Because, deep in his heart, he knew that there was a very good chance that she really did belong to Mark.

Mark didn't know why he had come here. He had found their address from hacking into the ISO computer system using the codes given to him by Anderson.

At first, he thought it was curiosity. A need to see where she lived. To confirm that she and Jason were lovers.

But then he acknowledged that it was a need to be near enough to her to feel her in his veins.

He had to talk to her. Had to see her. Wanted to kiss her, to make love to her. To pretend that the past eighteen years had been nothing more than a bad dream. To go to sleep with her, and hope that they would wake up in the morning, a newly married couple again, who had shared a nightmare.

But he knew that wouldn't happen.

He was still badly shaken at his discoveries from his computer hacking. To find that he had a son. Now he knew what Anderson, and even his own father, had hidden from him. His anger had been immense. If he had known his Lexa was pregnant, nothing would have kept him from her.

As both Anderson and his father knew. It explained the missing photographs in Anderson's apartment when he was there. The feeling that Anderson had been holding something back from him. Why he didn't want him to see Lexa at home.

He shook as he thought of the deception that had been practiced, but acknowledged that part of it was his own fault.

But then, by the time he was able to return, he couldn't. Not after what he'd done. What he had become. He couldn't face them.

He saw a silhouette behind the sheer curtains and slipped into the deep shadows, unseen, unheard. A woman's hand opened the drape, and his breath caught as it swung aside to reveal the form of his wife. Naked. It had been eighteen years since he had been treated to that sight, and he let out his breath in a moan of longing. His heart-rate increased as it always did when he was near her. She was still stunning. More mature, and no longer the slender girl she had been. She was a woman now, but still, to his thoughts, the most beautiful girl in the galaxy.

He smiled at the description. It had been an intimate reminder between them, and it made his heart sing to realise that it was still true.

He watched her, knowing she was looking for him but unable to make his presence known. He froze as a man came behind her, embracing her. He couldn't stop watching, and his heart sank as he recognised Jason and registered the small things that spoke of a long-term relationship.

Mark knew of that – he'd caught a glimpse of it on the day he arrived, it had been confirmed in his hacking. But that didn't mean he accepted it.

Mark couldn't help snarling as he watched, couldn't help the screaming inside him.

That was his wife. She belonged to him.

He loved her so much; the thought of her had been all that got him through the darkest parts of the last years.

Their bond was unbreakable, wasn't it? That connection between them … dammit, they were soul mates!

He felt tears start as he saw Jason pick her up, the drapes closing as they moved away.

He needed her. Needed to feel her close, to hold her, love her.

He couldn't put it off any longer. He had already broken two appointments to see her, delayed going into his Office, knew he was avoiding her. Today. He had to do it today. If she knew the truth, then everything could go back the way it was. The way it should always have been.

Couldn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

Even if she hadn't seen the photographs in Princess' office, and even if young Chris Shaw wasn't his image, Jenny would still have known who he was. 

There was that aura about him that all of the members of G-Force had. Controlled force, controlled violence, and still a fierce joy in their abilities.

Added to that, there was an air of command about him that none of the others had; an air that told you, despite his mild appearance, when he gave an order, he expected it to be followed.

And she remembered the other stories about him – how he had women falling over themselves to be near him, how he had ignored them all because of his love for the Swan. She could see why the women loved him – he was a very handsome man, deep brown hair with a few grey strands, and vivid blue eyes set in a gentle, almost boyish, face.

Oh yes. He and Commander Romanova would have made a very striking couple.

There was only one member of G-Force that she hadn't met, and that was about to be remedied.

He came over to her and she found herself standing up, looking down at his outstretched hand, and then being dazzled by his smile.

Oh ye gods. His smile. Now she could really understand why women – and men – were dazzled by him. He had that charismatic ability to seem to focus all his attention on one person. Oh yes. A very dangerous man.

She took his hand and shook it. "I assume you are Colonel Shaw, the new Chief of Security?"

"Yes," he said and she felt her heart thump again. Even his voice was gorgeous. "And you must be Jenny." She nodded. "Chief Anderson's told me that you look after Princess and myself."

"And Commander Navanzino as well, seeing he's the Commander of G-Force. He's not here much, though," she said. Babbling. She was babbling.

"No. Jason's not one for office work."

"Can I get you some coffee, or something, Colonel?" Jenny was surprised to see him frown and wondered what she'd done wrong. "I'm sorry, Colonel. Have I offended you in any way?"

"What? No. Sorry, Jenny, I was thinking of something else. And I'd prefer to be known as Commander Shaw, or even Eagle or Mark. Colonel is a Rigan rank that I held in the Red Rangers these past few years."

She looked at him, at the Red Ranger uniform he was wearing, her eyebrows raising. He noticed the look and laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'll have to ask Princess to help me arrange…" he broke off, going red.

Jenny felt for him, for his confusion. "Shall I arrange for you to be outfitted with a new uniform, Sir?"

"Please. Which is my Office, Jenny? And I don't drink coffee during the day as a rule. Princess should have some tea around, I'll have that. Black, no sugar."

Jenny opened her drawer and pulled out a set of keys and held them out. He took them curiously. "Your Office is this one over here, she said, opening the door on the right. The whole suite is inter-connecting. Your Office is the one on this corner of the building. The office of the G-Force Commander is through the door on the right, and Commander Romanova's office connects through your left." Jenny turned to the remaining doors. "The door next to the G-Force commander's office is the bathroom for the suite. There's also a small shower in there. Over here," and she opened a glass door, "is the kitchen. If you eat the last chocolate biscuit…"

"Without replacing it you're a dead man. Trust me, Jenny, I grew up with that rule." He was laughing and she found herself smiling. "These keys open all the draws and cupboards I take it?"

"In your Office, yes. I've arranged for a Security Card for you which gives you access to the whole building. That should be here shortly. I'll need to confirm what you want on your business cards and stationery. I know how you take your tea, and that you also like chocolate biscuits. I'll just assume that you also drink hot chocolate, and that you'll eat the same things as Commanders Romanova and Navanzino."

He looked pained. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's logical that if you grew up with the Commanders, then you'll have much the same habits as they do." Her tone was slightly disapproving.

"So Princess still doesn't eat when she's working flat out?"

"I really couldn't comment on that, Sir."

"Good. That's the attitude I want. Nothing that goes on in this suite is to leave it without my permission. That understood?"

Jenny nodded. "You received a memo from Anderson?" She nodded again. "Then you understand that I've also been re-activated as G-Force Commander. I'd ask that you not mention that to anybody. Including Jason and Princess." At Jenny's startled look, he continued. "I need to speak to them myself about that. You should also know, Jenny," and his eyes were twinkling, "I'm not really a morning person. Oh, I'll be here by 9am, but if you can have a nice strong cup of tea waiting, I'd be grateful."

"I can do better than that, Sir. I can arrange for a breakfast to be sent up from the cafeteria if you like."

"Let's just start with the tea, Jenny. What does Commander Romanova usually do?"

"She has breakfast at home usually. Though she likes some toast in the morning, and we've got a toaster here."

"Then that's fine by me. Is there anything else I should know?"

"The Chief of Security has a weekly meeting with the President on Wednesday afternoons. She usually comes here as she says it's more secure. You may want Commanders Romanova and Navanzino to sit in on those meetings. I have a meeting scheduled for you with Commander Romanova for 3 this afternoon. I couldn't fit it in any earlier as she is training with the Fledglings until then. Commander Romanova has left a report for you on what she's been doing. Your e-mail address should be functioning by midday and I believe that Chief Anderson has given you all the access codes you'll need. The most important thing though is that the children have instant access, no matter what the Commanders are doing."

Mark looked at her sharply. His hacking had revealed the existence of the children, and their parentage. Vivian was another blow to his heart, and yet he was eager to meet the girl. The offspring of Jason and Princess would be – interesting. "Better add me to those the children have instant access too, Jenny. You've been trained by Princess, haven't you." It was a statement of fact, rather than a question.

"Yes, Sir. I came to work with her twelve years ago when the expanded G-Force program started. I worked with Ann Harper until she decided to stand down, and Commander Romanova trained me to work with G-Force."

"I thought as much. You're doing an outstanding job," and he smiled at her again. "I've a lot to catch up on, Jenny. I'll need reports on the last G-Force missions as well as the latest intel about Spectra and their activities. I'm right with the Rigan situation, so that can be left out. Can you please arrange a meeting with the head of Intel for first thing tomorrow morning, and another with the heads of the armed forces, probably tomorrow afternoon. Any chance of getting me a proper uniform before then?"

"I can see if they can fit you in this morning, Sir," and she ran her eyes up and down him. "You look about the same size as Commander Navanzino, so there should be less problems."

"Except I'm a couple of inches short – Jason in a uniform?"

"Birdstyle's not always appropriate. He doesn't like it, much, but he does wear it."

"Jenny, rat me out a picture of Jason in a uniform. That I've gotta see. And yeah, set up that meeting. I'd like something by the end of today if possible. If not, something waiting in here tomorrow morning. I definitely don't want to meet with the Armed Forces wearing Rigan gear."

"Yes, Commander. Shall I bring in your tea?"

"Toast, too please, Jenny." He chuckled. "Jason in a uniform. Oh, and my meeting with Commander Romanova – we'll be having that out of the office." He walked towards his office, thoughts turning to his wife. What he had to say to here couldn't be said here. It had to be somewhere they were both comfortable with. Somewhere with memories of intimacy. He'd take her home – to his place on the airfield. The place they'd first made love, the place they spent their wedding night.

The place he felt most comfortable in.

Jenny looked after him and shook her head. She didn't know what the history was or why he'd been away so long, but he was clearly pleased to be back. "Sir?" He turned. "Welcome home, Sir."

"Thank you, Jenny. It's good to be home."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This chapter containes material of an adult nature. Whilst there is no explicit sex or violence, the concepts and themes are not suitable for children. This is why this story has the rating it has. **

"I was sent deep undercover to infiltrate a major Spectran base on Riga. If I could get in far enough, Anderson and my father thought that we could well cripple their whole operation.

"I had to be completely undercover for this, with nothing at all on me to pinpoint me as anything but another Spectran slave. It meant I had to leave behind not only my bracelet, but also my 'rang," he paused. "I'd never felt so vulnerable in my life. I had absolutely nothing to mark me as the Commander of G-Force. Even my clothes weren't my own. "

"Slave? Why a slave, Mark?"

"They're invisible. They do all the menial work, and can basically go anywhere. It was incredible! Nobody took any notice of me as a slave, and as long as I looked like I was doing something menial then nobody bothered me.

"The plan was that I would infiltrate and sabotage as much as I could until I'd crippled the place. We had a safe drop and I was to communicate every week or ten days with progress, and so they knew I was still safe.

"It all went well for the first three weeks, then I realised that I was wrong. Somebody had taken notice of me, and that was when my problems started."

"Who?"

"The Spectran Slavemaster came to visit. He noticed me, and decided that I had better uses than being a menial in the base." Mark looked intently at Princess. "When I realised what was afoot, I tried to get out, but by then I was marked and couldn't move. I couldn't even get to the message drop. And all I could think about was you."

Princess made a sound of distress, her hands covering her mouth. Mark moved towards her, but she pulled back.

"Before I could do anything, I was herded on board the Slavemaster's ship and taken away."

"Mark, we tried to find you," said Princess. "The whole team, we scoured both Riga and Spectra and couldn't find any trace of you."

"You wouldn't have," he said ruefully. "I wasn't taken to Spectra."

"Then where?"

This time Mark reached out and took her hand, and she didn't pull away. "Lexa, I need you to listen. To understand, and not make any judgements from here on in. Please. Hear me out."

Princess frowned. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" Mark shook his head. "Is this one of the parts we'll have to edit for the others."

"Yes."

She started to shake. "Do I really have to hear?"

"Yes. Do you trust me?"

"I'm not sure, Mark. Once I would have said yes without hesitation. But now, I'm just not sure."

"Will you at least listen objectively?"

"Yes." Her answer was clear and strong with no hesitation and he smiled and raised her hand to his lips. She shivered at his caress, and, in a gesture from the past, her hand slipped from his lips to his face, touching and caressing. He nuzzled into the caress and he drew her close to him, arms enfolding, hands caressing.

"Lexa," he said softly, voice breaking. "I've needed you so much. Missed you so much."

"Mark, I can't. We shouldn't." Her voice, however, was shaky.

"Why not? You're still my wife?"

"No, Mark. I know how you evade things." With an effort, she pulled away. "I need to hear you out, Mark. You asked for this."

"Please, Lexa. Please let me hold you at least," he stood up abruptly and walked toward the window. "You have no idea what it's like. To spend years without just being held by somebody you love, who loves you." His head dropped "I never stopped thinking of you, loving you. Even in the darkest hours, when I couldn't even remember who I was, you were there like a beautiful dream. It was like just the memory of you was enough to keep me safe from the darkness." His voice was hoarse with emotion and tears were running down his face.

Princess rose and, standing behind him, put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Will it help you to tell me if I let you hold me?"

He nodded.

"Why?" She knew she was pushing, but wanted to be sure he was asking for the right reasons. She didn't know why, but something inside her wanted, needed his answer.

She started to tremble. She had Jason and the children. Mark was a complication, a ghost from the past.

A ghost who, she had realised as soon as she had seen him again, she still loved to distraction, and who she desired with every fibre of her being.

He turned and put his arms around her. "I love you, Lexa. You are my life. You always have been, and holding you gives me something solid. What I'm going to tell you isn't nice. You won't like it, and, frankly, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for what I've done. For what I became." He looked her in the eyes, gaining strength from the clear green gaze. "I hated myself. It's only recently that I've liked myself enough to even consider coming home. You give me strength. You always have. I need that strength – to stop me from sliding back into the darkness." He took a deep breath. "You see, I'm still not fully out of it. A dozen times a day, I can feel it pulling at me, and a dozen times a day, I consider succumbing to the nightmares. I need you to help me stay in the light."

Both of them were openly crying now, and even if there had been no relationship other than that of friendship in the past, she wouldn't have said no to his request. If she could help ease his pain then, she would do so. She was shaken to her core by his words, terrified by the intensity of his love for her; by the way he needed her. Not just as a lover, but as a support. It terrified her that within hours of his return, she could even think of abandoning her life, carefully re-built over the years, just to be with him again.

She still loved him. Loved him mind, body and soul, as she always had. Their embrace tightened and this time, when he moved to kiss her, she didn't pull away.

As her lips opened under his, she could feel his arousal against her, and knew her own body was reacting as well. She felt him sigh and deepen the kiss, felt him drink from her lips as if he could transport them back in time.

It was only when his hand moved, opening her shirt and slipping inside to caress her breasts that she broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, and looking in his lust-darkened eyes, she knew her own were the same.

"I said no, Mark. My life has changed. You have no idea how it's changed. This conversation was your idea. You want me to listen – I will. You want me to hold you, I will. But I won't be distracted like this."

He drew her shirt closed, cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "I didn't mean that to happen, Lexa. I'm sorry." He raised his head, one thumb caressing her cheek. "But you know the effect you always have had on me. It would appear that hasn't changed." His smile was as dazzling as it ever was, and she could feel herself drowning in it. "I mean every word when I tell you I love you. I meant it when I was eighteen, and I mean it now."

She nodded her acceptance, knowing that she couldn't fight him in this, acknowledging her own feelings.

And her heart screamed in anguish at the coil his return had put her in.

She led him back to the couch, allowing herself to be pulled down against him, and they both sighed contentedly. They had lain together so many times like this, in this very room. She snuggled against him and his arms tightened. "Don't Lexa. Not if you don't want to distract me even more."

Princess blushed but stopped moving. She had been able to feel his reactions and, deep inside, was gratified that her presence was still enough to arouse him. She couldn't help herself, caught up in memories of their past, caught up in her need to shield his pain. She moved her head and pressed a kiss onto his collarbone.

"I'm here, Mark," she said softly. "Can you go on?"

He nodded. "The Slavemaster had different plans for me. Not to brag, but I was young and incredibly good-looking," he grinned at her, knowing what her reaction would be to his statement. He was right as she gave him a light punch in the arm.

He then watched as the implications of that one statement sank in. "Mark!"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Please. I need to finish." She nodded, but the look of despair and tragedy in her eyes matched his. She wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive this betrayal of their love at the most fundamental of levels.

"I'm not even sure the planet had a name. I never found it out, anyway. But it had a reputation, which I found out shortly after arrival.

"Everybody there was to cater for pleasure. Any type of pleasure the elite of the Spectran Empire wanted, could be found there.

"I tried to fight, to get away, but they were ready for me. They drugged me, and kept on feeding me drugs, Lexa. Drugs to keep me docile, and drugs to keep me, well, ready, if you know what I mean."

His arms tightened around her. "I spent six months in training, if you want to put it that way. Training for my new life as a pleasure slave."

Princess snorted. "Waste of time, really," she said, remembering the pleasure making love with Mark had been.

He couldn't help himself and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, darling. Much of the credit goes to you," he said wickedly. He quickly became sober again. "But I discovered that being a pleasure slave meant that you had no choice as to who you would be pleasuring, or how you would be doing so.

"The elite are picky, and if everything isn't to their liking, then the slave is killed immediately."

"And you didn't want to die?" she asked.

"Nobody ever really wants to die, Princess. Some of the drugs they give the pleasure slaves not only keep them docile, they block the ability to suicide. But that's not the reason for the training. I learned that Spectrans are extremely practical. Good-looking slaves are hard to come by. They're a scarce resource. You know how Spectran's are about scarce resources."

She nodded. "I always thought that we could learn a lot from Spectra when it comes to using our resources. "

"Stop trying to sidetrack the conversation. They make sure that their new pleasure slaves are well trained," he blushed. "I had to learn to please both women and men. In all ways. They kept drugging me after I kept trying to escape. It took a remarkably short time for me to become addicted."

She looked at him, at the anguish on his face. There was more, she knew it. "Considering that you didn't even drink back then, you would have been extremely vulnerable to any sort of drugs."

"Yes, and the ones they used were very insidious. Not only did you crave the mental effects, but you also began to crave the physical ones. It's how they ensure that their pleasure slaves are willing and able to perform on demand – by keeping them in a constant state of arousal.

"It gets to a point where all you crave is sex."

"And sex can be remarkably addictive on it's own," she said pensively.

"Yes. They kept us busy. When we weren't on the job, so to speak, they made sure we ate well, exercised and just basically kept in top condition. After all, we were no use if the clientele didn't find us attractive.

"I tried to escape every time the drugs started to wear off. And every time they caught me, they increased the dosage.

"This went on for about five years, Lexa. All the time, I was being drawn further and further into the darkness. All that mattered to me was sex, to orgasm. Because that was the only relief we got from our constant arousal, was the orgasm. But then the cycle would start again, until you were frantic with need."

"Oh Mark," she said softly, her heart breaking for him, her own tears flowing once again.

"But the worst thing, the thing that really broke me, was that I found myself enjoying what I was doing. Found myself looking at the clientele and deciding who I found attractive. Who I would target for seduction.

"The worst came when I had a lucid moment and found I was tying to seduce a Blackbird captain. And even when I had that lucid moment, I still found myself thinking he was the sexiest thing in the room." He held her tighter and buried his face against her shoulder. "I fucked him, Lexa. I fucked him and he was screaming for more. Then I begged him to take me. And I enjoyed it. And he kept coming back, and I still enjoyed it. "

He lifted his head, and she saw that Mark was also sobbing now. "One day I realised that I was fucking more men than women, that I just didn't find the women attractive. Until one day a group of Galaxy Girls came in. There was one, and I wanted her. Desperately."

There was, Princess reflected, a type of morbid curiosity that one had when being told of a tragedy. No matter how horrific, you wanted more and more details. She was horrified at what Mark was telling her, yet she was craving all the details. If she was honest, some of what he told her was extremely arousing. She had an insane urge to encourage him, to see just what he had learned, but she pushed that thought away.

"Why, Mark? What was it about her?"

"She wasn't blonde like the others," and he ran his hand down her hair. "She had black hair, Lexa, and green eyes. For a moment, I thought it was you. That somehow, you had managed to infiltrate and find me."

"Mark…" Princess knew who he was talking about. It had been a Galaxy Girl surgically altered to resemble her, with the mission of infiltrating G-Force. Jason had killed her.

"It wasn't you. I knew as soon as I took her to bed. She was just another cunt."

His voice was harsh, his words crude, and she cringed that the Mark she knew, the man who rarely swore, was using those words. She realised that to him, sex wasn't something that was borne of love any more. It was an act that he was addicted to. His partners weren't lovers, they were merely a means to an end, and his words reflected that.

Her head rested on his shoulder, and she sobbed, grieving for the loss of the man she had married. Grieving for his loss of innocence, and grieving for the years that they had lost together.

He had drawn her close and was crying as well. He knew why she was crying. Their connection had not failed, and he knew that his choice of words had conveyed to her the hell he felt he was in. His mind was open, willing her to enter, needing her to help heal him, but hers remained closed to his loving probe. He shook with the force of the emotions they were both releasing. He needed her, if only to prove to himself that he wasn't a whore. To prove to himself that he could still make love. Only her love could help him to heal.

He gently kissed the top of her head. "Lexa, sweetheart. Please don't cry."

"I didn't try hard enough, Mark. I shouldn't have given up looking for you. I shouldn't have let myself get involved with Jason."

Mark pulled himself up, and pulled her up with him. "Did you keep looking?"

She nodded. "We never stopped. Whenever we went on a mission, we took the time to try to find any trace of you."

"Did you fall in love with Jason?"

"Not at first. At first, it was desire. I.." she paused. "I couldn't keep going without somebody, Mark." She was bright red. "There comes a point when masturbation does nothing. You need somebody. But at first, Jason was there for me. He was there when Chris was born. He gave us a home, and took care of us. It all happened so gradually, that I never noticed at first the effect he was having on me.

"I tried, Mark. I tried to stop. Jason tried not to start it, but we couldn't hold it back forever." She sniffed and lifted her head. "Mark, I was only the second woman he'd ever had sex with." There was wonder in her voice. "He'd loved me for so long. How could I not appreciate that?"

Mark was dumbfounded. "Jason? This is the same Jason?"

"I know. I didn't believe it at first myself. But then, when I thought about it, I realised that it was typical of Jason." She took a shuddering breath. "This isn't about me and Jason, though, Mark. I need to hear the rest of your story. Please."

"I kept on hoping that I'd be rescued, but found myself slipping deeper and deeper into addiction – not only drugs but also sex. I.. oh God, Lexa, I'd do anything for orgasm. I'm not going to tell you the final depths I sank to, Lexa."

"Are you sure, Mark? Would it help to tell me?"

"No, Lexa. I've spent the last eight years in therapy, so you're not the first person I've told about this. You don't need to know the full depravity I sank to, just to know I was there. If you know, it'd only hurt you more. Let's just say that I've performed or had performed on me every sexual kink you could think of – and probably some you can't. I'm not proud of it, Lexa. I'm not proud of the fact that I let myself fall that far. Or that I enjoyed it."

She sat up straighter and pulled him close, now she was the one cradling him. "It's not your fault, Mark. You can't be held responsible for actions when you were under the influence of the drugs. And nobody would blame you. Society has come a long way from the days when we believed that drug addicts could make choices about their addiction. We know that once you're addicted it's like a disease.

"And remember, Mark, only Jason knows you better than I do. Nobody on G-Force would blame you, nobody would believe you had a choice."

Mark looked pensive. "Jason. Yes, Jason would understand," he said softly.

"Mark?"

He shook his head and caressed her face, softly kissing her lips. "Sorry, just thinking there. Perhaps I was wrong not to have Jason here. He'd understand about drugs. And probably the rest as well."

"What on earth are you talking about, Mark?"

"Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything. Ask Jason. It's his to tell, not mine."

Princess looked at him in horror. "Mark, are you implying that Jason…"

"Don't put words into my mouth, Princess. I'm not saying anything, except that Jason would understand. Do you want me to go on or not?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Oh, Mark! I wish so much that you turned down the mission. I wish.."

"We can't change the past, Lexa. All we can do is learn from it, and move forward. I've learned a lot from what I've gone through, and, to be frank, I wouldn't want to unlearn them. I've realised what Jason always knew – that the world isn't black and white. It's all shades of grey. I believe I'm a better leader – a better person – for what I've gone through. Isn't that worth it?"

"Who the fuck gave you that claptrap to spout?"

"I don't understand?"

"You heard me. Some psych has been messing with you, trying to make the hell you've been through into some great learning experience. Sure, you've learned, but nobody should have to go through hell to learn a lesson. You learned the hard way, you would have learned those life-lessons no matter what you had gone through."

"You're right. But it's not psych crap. It's something I do believe. Now, at least."

"I don't believe you, Mark. Not a hundred percent. I'm just finding this harder than I thought it would be. But then, I wasn't expecting this."

"No. You were expecting that I'd deserted you like father did to my mother."

She blushed and nodded shamefacedly. "Yes, I was. I couldn't actually think of any situation where I would forgive you for leaving."

"I can understand that, Lexa. But then this wasn't exactly a normal situation. And I didn't initially go willingly. My formal statement should be on file."

"It is, Mark, but we thought you were just, well, saying it."

"Lexa!"

"Look at it from our point of view, Mark. I went to bed with you, and woke up alone. Anderson refused to tell me what was happening, and there was no note, nothing from you. I honestly believed that you had deserted me. Us. The team. Me."

His kiss was fervent. "Trust me, Lexa. I never intended to desert you. I meant to be back within a month. I didn't want – mean – to hurt you, darling. Ever."

"Mark."

"Let me go on, please," and she nodded reluctantly. "You know how Spectrans like to humiliate their enemies, well the favourite kink was for them to have sex with slaves dressed as us."

"Of course," she said dryly. "The only way they can dominate us."

Mark blushed. "Domination wasn't exactly on the cards a lot of the time. You'd be surprised at just how many of them wanted, well, you can guess."

"Oh Mark, don't tell me that you…"

"Usually, they wanted me as the Condor. They had a very popular Eagle," he looked chagrined. "Very popular. I was terrified that I'd be recognised, but let's face it, nobody would expect to find the actual Eagle dressed as the Condor as a sex slave.

"Until their Eagle killed himself. He was lucky. He managed to get hold of a knife and killed himself. Then they had a very special guest. He wanted the Eagle to humiliate. And there was no Eagle. The next thing I knew, they shoved me in the "uniform" and I was on."

"Mark, no!"

He nodded. "It was Zoltar, and yes. He recognised me. Oh, not at first. It actually took him a couple of weeks before he realised."

"Weeks?"

"He's their ruler, Lexa. Basically, he wanted some long-term humiliation. You must have really kicked his arse."

She thought. "About eight years ago? Yeah, we did, actually. We managed to destroy their main base on Earth as well as their mecha factory. Oh and we killed Mala. "

"Shit. That explains his temper."

"Well it wasn't as if we knew he'd go right back and start doing you over, Mark!" She was indignant and had forgotten that they weren't talking about a normal mission. They looked at each other and laughed. Laughter of genuine amusement, laughter they had once shared on a daily basis.

"Lexa, Lexa, Lexa! How I've missed you. Missed laughing with you, going on missions with you," and he looked at her in the eyes. "Making love with you."

"Mark, no! You've got a one-track mind."

"Only where you're concerned, Lexa. I need you, sweetheart."

She wavered. "Not now, Mark. I need to hear the rest." She didn't realise what she was saying, but he did and his heart leapt.

He still had a chance to win his Lexa back.

"As I said, it took a few weeks. Yeah, they kept the drugs up, but for somebody who knows me, seeing me dressed as the Eagle would start to ring bells.

"Then, one night after you'd defeated him again, Zoltar decided that more personal humiliation was in order. They gave me some different drugs; I'd say they were psychotropic, because when he bought in the "G-Force team" I truly believed that they were you.

"They put me in one of their glass boxes, and then made me watch as the team was gang-raped." His voice broke again, and he was crying once more. "They had a child, Lexa. Dressed as Keyop. They raped him, and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't get free in time. And then they pulled me out, and, oh God, Lexa, they made me rape them. They made me stay in their fucking uniform, only let my cock out, and they made me rape them. " He flung himself away from her and started to pace.

"I could hear them scream, begging me to stop. But I couldn't, Lexa. I couldn't stop hurting them." She could hear the agony in his voice, and moved behind him, wrapping her arms around him, wishing she was in birdstyle to offer the comfort of wings. He turned and buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing. "I was so high, so drugged that I didn't have control of myself. Oh, Lexa. I called your names out."

"That was when all the pieces must have slipped into place and Zoltar recognised me. He dragged me off, and then the other torture started. More drugs, this time truth drugs. I betrayed you all, Lexa. I told them who we were." His sobbing was become higher pitched, and Princess realised he was swiftly moving towards hysteria.

She moved them towards the bedroom and eased Mark onto the bed, holding his hand as she sat next to him. She smoothed the greying hair off his forehead and soothed him as she would one of her children.

"Mark, they've had a fairly good idea for years now who we are. You know that they've know who Jason was since almost the beginning."

"But they were never sure, Princess. And they could never pin us to him."

"Don't be so sure of that," she said. "They've had us all in civilian form at one time or another, and I can vouch for the fact that they knew who I was, and who Keyop was when they had us. The only two they weren't certain of were you and Tiny.

"Your betrayal wasn't as complete as you believed, Mark. You probably told them nothing more than they already knew. And for the last ten years or so, whilst we've been recruiting and training the fledglings, we've been fairly open about it."

"But the rapes.."

"Weren't us. It wasn't us, and you know it. It's dreadful what they forced you to do, but, from what you've told me, they were all pleasure slaves like you were. They would have been playing assigned parts."

"The child. Princess, the child."

A look of regret flickered across her face. "Yes, that was regrettable, Mark. But remember, you had no control over your actions. None."

He sat up. "You've gotten hard, Lexa. You wouldn't have said that once upon a time."

"Life makes us hard, Mark. I've also had to learn about the shades of grey, just like you did to survive, so did I. I've been more fortunate than you, though. Jason is a much kinder teacher than you had."

He fell back. "I can't anymore, Prin. It's too hard. Can I tell you the rest later?"

She nodded. "I'm exhausted, Mark. Emotionally as well as physically. And I need to get home to my family. But yes. I need to hear the rest."

"I want Jason."

"Pardon?"

He grinned suddenly. "Mind out of the gutter, Lexa."

"It wasn't there to start with, Mark." Her voice was lofty, but she was smiling. It was good to be able to joke with him. She missed that, missing their in-jokes. "Why Jason?"

"Because the next part, I want him to hear with you. He's the only one who'll understand. I realise now he should have been here from the beginning."

"He won't be happy, Mark. He doesn't know I'm here," and she looked down. "I lied, Mark. I lied to him about where I'd be, what I was doing."

"Who you were with." His voice was steady. She nodded.

"Why the hell did you lie, Princess? You know it's against the rules."

"I've told you why. Jason wouldn't have let me come alone."

"He's going to kill me. He's going to take me fucking apart. And not just for hurting you, but because of me, you lied to him."

"I'm sorry," she said in a tiny voice. The years had spun away, and she was, once again, the young girl being chastised by her Commander for doing something foolish. "It's not your fault. I'll take the blame."

"You can try, but Jason won't accept it." He sat up wearily. "Looks like no sleep for me yet. I'll take you home."

"No! I told you, I'll take the blame. Not yet, Mark. Please, stay away for a little longer. Please. I.. I need to tell Chris about you. Prepare him and Vivian. Please, Mark. " He could hear the desperation in her voice and reluctantly agreed.

"But, Lexa, if Jason tries to hurt you, then.."

"He won't. He'll be angry, and we'll yell at each other, but he's never ever raised a finger against me or the children."

Mark was shocked. "I should hope not! I didn't mean to imply he would. I know that Jason wouldn't hit anybody he loved. I meant that if the fight gets nasty, and you know exactly what I mean by that, then you bring the children here."

She looked at him, at the worry he had in his eyes. Yes. He knew exactly what Jason could be like when he was upset. But she couldn't do what he suggested. She knew Jason now even better than Mark, and knew that if she did what Mark suggested, Jason would be the one to fall apart.

And she couldn't cope with both of the men she loved being broken.

As she left, it was her that initiated the kiss. In her heart, she knew the inevitable would happen, sooner or later. For her own sake, she wanted it to be later.

How could she love them both. She had to make a decision. Mark, her husband, or Jason, her partner of almost a lifetime.

If only she didn't love them both so completely.

As she drove away, she realised that she had forgiven Mark. The words hadn't been spoken, but she knew it for a truth. And she knew that, once they knew the truth, forgiveness would come from the rest of the team.

It would take time for them to become a team, a family again, and she wasn't sure that it could happen. Her decision, whatever she decided, would tear them apart again. And two hearts would be broken, never to be fixed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You've been with him, haven't you." The tone was flat, but Princess could hear the barely-reigned in anger in Jason's voice as he sat in their sitting room, a half-drunk glass of whiskey in his hand. He swung himself out of the chair and took a swig of alcohol, then flung the glass at the wall.

She felt it shatter next to her face, and the sting as a shard hit her cheek, and still she said nothing.

"Why did you lie to me, Princess? That's what I can't understand. Why the lie?"

"You would have wanted to come with me. I had to speak with Mark alone. Anderson requested it." Her own voice was flat with exhaustion. It wasn't late, but the emotions her discussion with Mark had roused had left her drained.

"Why you alone? If it was to do with G-Force it should have been all of us."

She shook her head and leaned back wearily against the wall, her eyes closing with remembered pain. "No, Jason. It would have been a very bad idea for the whole team to have been there, to have heard what I've heard." She slipped down the wall and huddled on the ground shaking. He was next to her in an instant, bending over and slipping his arms around her. "I haven't heard it all yet, Jason, " she whispered. "Neither of us could go on."

She was crying again, harsh racking sobs borne of sorrow, anger and pain. "Oh, Jason! I needed you. We both needed you so badly." She looked at him. "In spite of everything, Jason, you've always been the one there for both Mark and I. And we had no idea how badly we needed you until we tried to do this on our own."

Jason was still angry, but he wasn't sure whom he should be angry with. Princess? She'd lied to him about where she was and what she was doing. He wasn't sure that there was a reason she could give for those lies that he would be able to accept. Mark? He'd been angry with Mark for eighteen years now, easy to let that continue. Especially since it was his fault Prin was in this state. Anderson? Definitely.

He looked down at her, and raised her face with one finger. What he saw there made him draw back, his anger re-focussing on her. Her lips had that pulpy, smudged look about them that showed that she had been kissed. His finger touched them lightly and he felt his rage surge through him again.

"And did your discussion include fucking him too? Did you need me for that as well?"

Her reaction was swift, and he was sprawled on the floor several feet away. She stood and moved further into the room, watching as he picked himself up. He wasn't as graceful as he normally was, his movements slightly clumsy.

"You're drunk, Jason."

His smile was as nasty as the tone of his voice. "Far from it, my dear. I've been nursing that same drink since Chris got home and mentioned that you and the new Chief of Security had left the Security Centre much earlier. Chris was quite upset about that. Especially since your initial meeting had a few witnesses. Witnesses that saw his rather passionate greeting. Witnesses that included your son."

"And did they see me hit him? Did they hear our conversation? Did Chris even think to come and ask me?"

"How could he?" Jason yelled. "You'd already locked yourself away with Mark, and then you both left pretty quickly. Obviously in a hurry to get somewhere. When were you going to tell me, Alexandra? What other secrets are you keeping?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm now and Princess cringed. Jason in full angry flight was something that they all tried to avoid, but she was angry now too.

How dare he question her actions in something that was professional rather than personal!

"To answer your question, Jason: No. Mark and I did not make love," she used the term deliberately, throwing back in his face the connotations the other word had given. "Mark kissed me, yes. And yes, I kissed him back. But nothing else happened except a whole lot of talk and a whole lot of pain. Yes. He kissed me when he saw me. No – I wasn't happy about that and let him know it in no uncertain terms. I'm sorry Chris saw it. I'm sorry he didn't come straight to me – and don't give me shit that he couldn't get in. You know that Jenny has instructions that no matter what else is happening, Chris and Vivian always have instant access. Chris and Vivian know that too."

"Mark doesn't."

"No, he doesn't. But he'd not question my decision if I said it involved my children. You know that as well as I do.

"Jason, Anderson insisted that I speak with Mark alone. And I can now see why. I know why he left, and most of what he was doing whilst he was gone. Some of it is things that only concern Mark and I. But we needed to find a way to tell the rest of you without you all having to suffer the hell that I've had to in listening to it.

"I lied to you because I knew you'd react this way. "

"You didn't have to lie to me, Princess. That's what hurts the most. You lied," he shouted. "You know the rules as well as I do, and you know they apply personally as well as professionally. How can we trust each other as a team, as a family, if we lie to each other? Did Mark encourage that?"

"No he didn't, and I don't need another lecture from you about the rules! Keep your voice down, Jason, and get a grip," she was shouting now herself, and was angry at herself as much as at both him and Mark. Damn them both for putting her in this position. Damn Anderson for doing it. "Do you want to wake the children?"

"Too late for that, Mamma," said Chris' voice from the doorway where he was standing, one arm protectively around his crying sister.

"Sweethearts…" and she moved towards them. Her heart broke when they both cringed back, when Vivian broke away from Chris and ran to her father, flinging herself into his arms.

"Vivian!"

"Mamma, " said Chris, "I think you and Dad both need some time to calm down." She and Jason both looked at him sharply. This wasn't their child speaking. This was the son of the Eagle speaking.

For both of them, it was like being transported back in time. Chris not only looked more like his father than ever, he sounded like him. For them both, it was as if Mark was there issuing an order.

"Viv, back to bed. We can talk about it tomorrow."

The girl shook her head. "I want to stay with dad. He needs me."

Jason hugged her. "I'm okay, kitten. Really. Mamma and I need to work some things out. Go back to bed."

"Vivian, please remember that dad and I love you very much. But there's a lot happening now that we need to sort though." Princess put her hand on her daughters shoulder. Vivian shrugged it off and snarled up at her mother.

"It's all _his_ fault, isn't it? It's because Mark's come back. I don't care. I won't let him be a part of this family. I won't let him hurt Dad."

Jason laughed. "Kitten, Mark and I have been hurting each other all our lives. I can handle it." Inside, Jason wasn't so sure. The game of competition and hurt had never before been this personal. This was the first time where they truly were on opposite sides of something. He looked down at his daughter and hugged her tighter. Mark couldn't take her away from him at least. "Mama's right, Vivian," he hunkered down so that he could look her in the eyes. "We do have a lot of things we need to work through. And it's not as if you haven't heard us having a fight before."

"Not like this, Dad. You're scaring me." The girl's voice was quiet, and he could see the tears in the grey eyes so like his own. He stood up and hugged her close, and looked steadily at Princess standing to one side.

"Mama and I would never do anything to hurt you, Vivian. Even if we are hurting each other right now. How about I take you back to bed and sit with you until you go to sleep. Or are you to grown-up for your poor old dad to do that anymore?" He smiled down at her. Her answering smile was watery, but still there.

"I'm not too old for that, Dad."

"Vivian, would you like me to come too?" Princess tone was almost pleading, and Jason's heart went out towards her. Vivian's rejection of her earlier had hurt her more than anything he could say or do.

Probably even more than anything Mark could say or do, either.

He shivered a little when he saw the look on his daughter's face as she looked at her mother. He recognised it as one of his own expressions – usually used against Spectrans, however.

"Don't bother, Mother. You've probably got other things to do. Like going back to him."

That hurt both of them. Princess took a step backwards as the words and their implications hit her, and she turned to Chris, his own face registering his confusion and unhappiness. "Is that what you think as well, Chris?"

"I don't know what to think, Mama. I do think that I had the right to know my Father had returned, though." He looked at them both. "Dad, can I come up with you and Vivian?"

Princess' face went pale. Both her children had turned against her. She moved towards the door. "I'm not needed here," she said, striving to sound light, but only sounding heartbroken.   
"I'll see you all tomorrow morning." She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and flung herself, fully dressed, onto the bed.

A bed that had at one time seemed too small when it contained their family in a tickle fight was now large, lonely and frightening.

She couldn't stop the tears. She didn't try. Tears for the years she had missed with Mark. Tears for the hell he had been through. Tears for the disruption of her current life.

Tears for her broken and divided heart.

Downstairs, Jason looked at Chris. "That was cruel, both of you," he said sternly.

"I don't think so, Jason," said Chris. Jason started the use of his name in a tone that he knew from the boy's father. "Mama's lied to us all today, and she has to realise that she can't do that without consequences."

My god, thought Jason. He's harder than his father could ever have been. Where in hell did he get like that? Jason didn't like it. Didn't like that hardness in the boy he'd pledged in his heart to bring up so Mark would be proud of him.

"It's not your job to make judgements like that, Christopher. Not about your mother, your father or myself. And just when did I give you permission to use my given name?"

He shifted Vivian to one side, still keeping her close. He almost grinned as he realised he was mimicking an old stance of Mark's – where he'd keep Princess at his side whilst confronting Spectra.

Mark. The White Shadow, it seemed, was influencing everything lately. Chris moved forward and faced him steadily. Thankfully, he still had to physically look up, but Jason would bet that wouldn't be the case for too much longer.

"I think that when it comes to my parents, I've every right to make a judgement. Especially when it comes to a matter that relates to the G-Force teams. I'm not speaking to you as your godson, Condor. I'm speaking to you as a fellow member of G-Force who is concerned that three of the senior team seem to be embroiled in personal matters that will affect their performance in the field. We have a duty, and that duty must come before everything."

It wasn't Mark talking, Jason realised. It was Cronus. Cronus who put duty before all else. Cronus who had precipitated this whole disaster. For all their sakes, he knew he had to put a stop to this. He turned to Vivian. "Go on up to bed, kitten. I'll be there shortly. I just need to have a quick word with your brother first." He dropped a quick kiss onto the top of her head and, when she opened her mouth to speak, shushed her. "No questions, Vivian. Just go."

She knew that tone, and nodded, unhappy, but obedient. She knew her father, and knew he would be up shortly. He'd keep his word and stay with her until she fell asleep.

Unlike her mother, who had lied to them all.

Vivian was confused and unhappy. She'd always known that there would be problems because her parents weren't married. And now she was right. Mark. He'd been a legend in their household – the great White Eagle who had lead G-Force.

She snorted. He couldn't be any better than her father. She'd grown up watching her parents train, watching dad put G-Force through their paces.

She'd always been able to separate the Swan and the Condor from Mama and Dad, but had been caught one day a few months earlier at a friends place when she saw some news footage of G-Force in action. It was rare that they were filmed, but a TV cameraman had been caught behind the lines and had managed to film the whole hand-to-hand battle that had taken place.

Oh yes – she'd watched it when it was first shown, with Mama and Dad teasing and laughing about their "performances", and she and Chris had laughed too.

But, seeing it with other people, people who didn't know who they were had changed her point of view.

Vivian now had a very sound case of hero-worship for the Condor. Unlike most girls her age, it wasn't a crush (he was her father, and the thought of anybody wanting to pash Dad – except Mama – was sick-makeing. He was _old_! John Hall, who had just started training with Chris, now he was dreamy!) but she did think that the Condor was the most magnificent of warriors.

Nobody could be better than him. Nobody.

Vivian got back into bed and pulled out a photograph from under her pillow. She'd nicked it from the PR people. It was one of the small autographed photos that G-Force would send out. The Condor. Even the scrawl that she knew was Dad's writing looked different when he was writing as Condor. And yet, it was as familiar as everyday to her. "You wouldn't let anybody tear apart your family, would you," she whispered to it. "You'd fight. I'm not gonna sit back and let him tear us apart."

She slipped it back under her pillow and yawned. She hoped Dad wouldn't be long. She was getting so sleepy….

Downstairs, Jason looked at Chris. He was determined to nip this nasty side of the boy in the bud.

"Let's put this on a professional footing, then, shall we?" he said and raised his arm, transmuting to birdstyle.

"Remember, Shaw. This is by your choice, not mine." The voice was slightly different, coming from the indigo-visored helmet.

Chris responded, his own grey fledgling style flashing into place. But he drew himself taller. All his life, he knew he was destined to be Eagle, like his father. He called on all his training, all his instincts to face down the man before him.

Jason smiled. He could see what Chris was trying to do, and knew that most of it was a defence mechanism against the hurt he was feeling. He'd go easy with the boy, but he wasn't going to let him off lightly.

"Fledgling, you have no right to talk that way to a senior member of G-Force. Let alone the one who is currently the Commander of G-Force. Neither have you the right to call me by my given name. You will address me as Commander, Sir or Condor. Do you understand."

Chris nodded, reluctantly. He knew he'd pushed it with the "Jason", but had needed to penetrate his dad's anger.

"However, you do have the right to raise a legitimate concern about the well-being of the team, and I thank you for that. It shall be taken under advisement."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jason smiled. "Now, do you think we can finish this charade, Chris? You don't want to piss your sister off, do you?"

He de-transmuted, and Chris did the same. Jason pulled the boy close and hugged him. "Don't take sides in this, Chris. Your mama needs you and Vivian. This is between Mama, Mark and myself. No matter what happens, she was right. We do love you."

Chris hugged him back. "I still remember, Dad. I still remember what mama was like before…" His voice broke. "I don't want her to be sad again, Dad."

"Neither do I, Chris. All that Mark, Mama and I can do is try to work something out. But don't you and Vivian make things worse by taking sides against Mama and I. Promise me that you'll keep Viv in line."

"I will, dad."

"Come on, then. Time for bed for you. After I've looked in on Vivian, I'm going out. Look after Mama and Vivian for me."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some things I have to do."

"Don't hurt Father too much, Dad."

Chris ran up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Jason stood still, stunned at the boy's insight. Damn. He was his father's son after all.

He went into Vivian's room and looked down at her, asleep, tear stains on her face. He thought she was more like her mother than ever. The black hair and porcelain complexion giving an air of fragility, covering the inner strength. This was going to be hard on them all. He reached out and stroked her hair gently, and bent down do kiss her on the cheek. "Sleep safe Vivian. And please let you have more of your mother's nature than mine." He knew this was a vain hope. In her nature, she was definitely his daughter. As he stood, he noticed the edge of a picture poking out from under her pillow.

He gently pulled it out and was surprised to see it was one of him as the Condor. One of those dreadful autographed PR things. One that was obviously treasured by his daughter.

He slipped it back under the pillow and made a mental note that his daughter deserved something better than the mass-produced stock photo. He'd organise it himself. A really nice one of the Swan and the Condor together.

He didn't even think to question why she had what she had.

He closed the door and went up the final flight of stairs to their room.

Princess heard him come in and rummage on the dresser. She sat up, stiff and chilled from her crying bout.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"My keys."

"Why?"

"I'm going out."

"Where, Jason?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"It's late, and I worry about you."

"Perhaps you should have thought that I'd worry about you before you spun your stories today. I've got something to take care of. I'll be back when I'm back."

He left and she heard him leave the house. A few minutes later, she heard his car start, and roar into the night.

She wondered where he was going, and his last comment penetrated her consciousness and then suddenly sat up.

"I've got something to take care of." The words echoed through her mind.

She knew exactly where he was going, and what he was going to do.

She had to stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're late," came the familiar voice, the brief glow of a lit cigarette showing its position.

Jason leaned back against his car, arms folded and, in spite of everything, couldn't keep the grin off his face. He felt, rather than heard, Mark take up a position next to him on the car.

"I've got a family now, Mark. I can't just go tearing off to beat you up whenever I want." He heard Mark chuckle, and saw the glow again. "When did you take up smoking?"

Mark looked at his cigarette. "Were we fifteen? I can't remember."

"Twelve, actually. We were both sick as dogs, and Anderson thrashed us both. But you never smoked regularly."

"I still don't," said Mark. "I've had more cigarettes this last week than I've ever had in my life though. "

"I can understand that. Got another on you?"

Mark passed over the pack, and Jason helped himself. After he inhaled he too examined the lit cigarette. "To be honest, I can't see what the fascination is, myself."

"Safer than the other vices I've had," said Mark softly, his words almost beyond hearing. "Not too keen on it, myself," he said in a normal tone. "But sometimes, you just need it for comfort. Especially when there's nothing else." He dropped the butt and ground it out with his foot. "You're here for a purpose, Jason. Let's get started and not draw this out too late. I'm exhausted."

"With my wife."

That moved too quickly, thought Mark. "Pardon?"

"You're exhausted because of what you've been doing with my wife."

"My wife, Jason. But that's semantics. I've been talking with Princess. She needed to know what happened to me."

"We all needed to know that, Mark. But talking doesn't leave women with bruised lips. Or hickeys."

"She's my wife, for fuck's sake, Jason. I love her. I've missed her. I need her."

"She stopped being your wife when you walked out on us. Her. You chose your father over us, and she didn't stop crying about that betrayal for nearly five years, Mark. She nearly died."

All the frustration, anger and fear of the past years came out with that, and Jason swung his fist, sending his erstwhile Commander sprawling on the ground. He leapt after him, striking blow after blow. Taking out the anger, the fear, the loss, of the past eighteen years.

"How could you, Mark? How could you abandon us? We were your team. Your family. And you left without a word! How could you abandon me?" Jason's voice was breaking.

They weren't adults any more. Years rolled back, and they were once again children, vowing to stick together no matter what.

Jason stopped hitting and sat back, slumping against the stairs. Mark moved more gingerly. He hadn't defended himself against Jason's onslaught. He knew he wouldn't. He deserved it.

"Jase," he croaked, reaching out his hand and placing it on the other's shoulder. "I didn't mean to. I didn't choose: choice was forced on me. Princess understands what happened. I was only meant to be gone a couple of weeks. Cronus promised he'd let you know about the mission. I didn't mean to vanish – and even if I did, I wouldn't have chosen what I became. Believe me."

"And what did you become? We've heard these past six years or so about you training a Rigan team. Do you know how that hurt? How it hurt to see and hear about the mighty Eagle on Riga, but never to hear about Mark? Never to hear from you. Never to see you when we went to Riga. It was like you abandoned us all over again." Jason's voice was breaking again and he took a deep breath. "Damn you, Mark. You promised!"

Mark hung his head. "I know." He moved and winced. "You still have a punch like the kick of a mule I see."

"Why'd you take it then?" asked Jason, grinning.

"Deserved it. Knew you'd take me apart for leaving, knew I deserved it."

"Ahh. The notorious Mark-guilt coming to the fore again. Is there any reason why we're sitting on the ground and not inside?"

"Didn't want you to trash inside. We can go in if you like. You want explanations?"

"I deserve explanations. Do you have any coffee? We're out at home."

"Yeah. I put the perc on just after Princess left, so it'll be ready by now. I figured you'd need it."

"You bastard. You're still reading us."

"There's more than one reason I'm Commander of G-Force, Jason."

"No Mark." Jason stood and looked down at Mark. "I'm the Commander of G-Force now. I have been for eighteen years."

Mark stood also. "I've been reactivated, Jason."

"I know. I got the memo." He grinned suddenly. "I even read it. You're an active member of the senior team again. But you haven't been put in Command. Anderson's designated you G2."

"But…"

"Think, Mark. You're supposed to be the brainy one. You've been gone eighteen years. We thought you'd abandoned us. Your team has changed. Grown up. And we just don't trust you any more. Not like we used to."

Jason paused. "There was a time when I would have followed you into hell, Mark." He laughed. "Shit, I did that plenty of times! I argued with you, and I challenged you, but I never disobeyed any direct order you gave. At times, I worshipped you. You were all I wanted to be like, and never could be. But then you abandoned us. D'you know what it's like to discover your idol has feet of clay? That they're really only human? Kye hates you. He watched what happened to Prin, and had his own idol crumble. I'm not even sure he'd answer any question you asked him, let alone follow an order you gave."

Mark started up the stairs followed by Jason. "I didn't think," he said. "Thought that it was really only me and Prin affected. No. I knew that the team would suffer, but didn't think that…." He rubbed his hand through his hair. "Yet another error of judgement on my part. No wonder Anderson wouldn't reinstate my leadership. I've made too many of those over the past years. I'm no idol Jason. I never have been. And now… Well, let's just say that I've more than feet of clay."

"Your first mistake was when you decided to keep your mission a secret. You shouldn't have done that, Mark. Not from her. Not from any of us. Always five, remember?" He followed Mark into the cottage, and looked around. "You know, Prin kept this place up for you. She wouldn't let it go. Wouldn't live here, though. Even when she had nowhere else, she wouldn't live here. No. Couldn't."

"What do you mean, nowhere else to go?" Mark turned sharply.

"Mark, after you left, she was a mess. She couldn't function. She only managed to go on missions because she thought that she might find you. She was so depressed, she just didn't function. She let everything go. Stopped going out. Didn't eat much. Stopped paying all the bills. She just stopped caring. But she didn't tell us that then. We had to find out the hard way. She got kicked out of the apartment for not paying rent. Wouldn't go to anybody. Kye found her sleeping in the park. That's how we found out."

"Shit! What…"

"She nearly went mad, Mark. Your leaving destroyed her completely. She only started to get back together when she found she was pregnant. At least, that's when she moved back in with Anderson. For a time."

"Pregnant! You know, I never thought of that. We never…"

"She's not nice when she's pregnant, Mark," said Jason accepting the mug of coffee and liberally adding sugar and cream. "Think of Princess in the worse mood ever and double it. Then double that again."

"Oh good god!"

"Yeah. Forget all that glowing impending motherhood shit. We had one perpetually pissed-off Swan. It wasn't easy, Mark. Both times, pregnancy was really bad for her. With Chris, though, it was worse. She spent the last three months in bed. She nearly lost the baby. I think that it was her sheer willpower to keep your child that got her through it. She'd lost you. She wasn't going to loose your baby."

"She didn't tell me. I never knew. If I'd known, I never…"

"Mark, she didn't know at the time. She suspects – no believes – that Chris was conceived the night you left." He paused, smiling wryly. "You made quite an impression, apparently."

Mark smiled in reminiscence. That night. Their last night together, had been one of his sweetest memories. "So did she."

"But you still left. You still didn't tell her."

Mark looked at Jason. "You're gonna need more coffee, Jason. Anderson was wrong when he said that I should tell Princess first. I realised that when I was telling her. I should have spoken to you both. You'll understand as well as she does."

"Mark, you're rambling. It's a bad habit of yours."

"Sit down Jason. I'll give you a précis of what happened to me. Then, come back tomorrow. I'll tell you both the rest."

"Can you? I mean, Prin was pretty upset when she got home."

"I'm sorry. I can, Jason. Telling Princess first helped. I'm sorry it upset her so much. Another reason why you should have been here too. We'll need to edit it for the others, though."

"That bad?"

Mark looked him in the eye. "Jason, think of as bad as you can, and then think of worse. I never contacted you when I was able, because I couldn't. I've been involved and done things that have made me hate myself. What I became. And I'll need your help, Jason. "

He looked down. "I'm a drug addict, Jase. I've been trying for eight years to get clean. I'm nearly there now. It's the only reason I came back - because I'm nearly clean. I smoke because it's better than shooting up." He looked up again. "But that's not the worst."

Jason put down his coffee and leaned forward, for the first time really looking at his friend. For the first time, he saw the grey strands in the dark hair. Saw the small lines around Mark's eyes. Saw the gauntness in his face. Then, he looked into Mark's eyes for the first time in eighteen years.

Once, those clear blue eyes had been innocent. Even through all the horror, they had held an innocence that was quintessentially Mark.

That was gone. They eyes were still wide, still that clear, blue, the blue of the sky that was the Eagle's preferred home.

But now, they were old. In them, you could see the reflection of horrors that had changed the man irrevocably.

Jason moved and sat next to Mark on the couch.

"Tell me, then."


	10. Chapter 10

Princess fumbled for the handle, swearing softly as she dropped her keys. As she straightened from picking them up they were taken from her hand and she looked up into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Mark….." she whispered.

"Don't go, Mama."

"I have to, Chris," she said, "I have to stop them. You don't know what they're capable of."

"I can guess," he said, smiling at her. "After all, I know dad, and I've heard all about Father. They'll get into a fight, but they won't actually hurt each other."

"It's my fault, Chris." Princess wrung her hands in distress. "I lied to Jason. I need to fix things. Need to explain…"

"No, Mama. If you go barging in there now, it will only make things worse."

"You don't understand. I always make peace between them."

"Not tonight, Mama. You need rest."

"Chris, I'm going." Princess tried to get around her son, and as she did so, a rumble shook the house, a flash of light illuminating the room, a loud thud stinging their ears.

Chris saw his mother change in an instant – the distressed, anxious woman becoming the Swan between one heartbeat and the next. He saw as she activated a Bird Scramble as she transmuted, and he also activated his own change.

"Chris, keep Vivian safe," and she handed him her car keys. "If there is a chance, then both of you get out of here. Go straight to the security complex."

"What about you, Mama?"

"Don't question me, Chris. Just do it. That's an order!"

"Mama?" Princess turned and held out her arms to her daughter.

"Come here, sweetheart. Go with Chris. He'll keep you safe while I deal with this."

"Is it Spectra?"

"Probably. I can't think of who else would want to attack the house. Now, go, both of you. I need you safely away so I can concentrate on this."

Chris nodded and put his arm around his sister's waist, bringing her within the protection of his own wings. "Don't worry about us, Mama," he said. "Will you be all right?"

Princess grinned. "I won't be alone long. And Spectra is really going to regret this. Now – go!"

She didn't wait, knowing her children would obey her, and sprinted upstairs, needing to get as high as she could to do her work. She emerged on the balcony and swore as she saw the mecha surrounding the house. They were all small, one or two man craft, designed to overwhelm the team. Or so Spectra hoped.

Princess knew that it meant that she now had a chance – she could take them out one at a time if necessary. That is, if her strength held out. She knew that her recent illness had left her seriously under-par.

The Swan raised her communicator to her lips. "Time to get a move on, guys. Your Swannie is getting lonely and bored at this little party."

Princess leapt onto the balcony and balanced briefly before jumping onto the nearest enemy craft, opening the hatch and dropping a mini-bomb inside the cockpit. She then used her yoyo to swing off the gun turret to the next craft, sending an electrical charge down the wire as she did so, shearing off the gun barrel.

She took out another two mecha in the same way, then looked up and smiled as she heard a rumble getting closer. Help was at hand.

Phoenix game into view, guns firing as Jason did his usual shooting job. She saw a white-clad figure in the bubble, and moved slightly as the Eagle joined her in her destructive mission.

"We want to take one alive, Prin," he said. "I've not seen a design like this before." She nodded and moved to enter the ship, when a large explosion rocked the craft.

Both Princess and Mark looked up to see the house disintegrate before their eyes.

A scream rent the air, anguished, painful and Mark wrapped Princess in his wings, carrying her to the safety of the Phoenix.

"Let me go, Mark! My children are in there!" and her voice gave way to a despairing wail as she struggled to get free.


	11. Chapter 11

Most families, Vivian reflected, have a fire evacuation plan. Her family was the only one, she thought (totally ignoring Uncle Tiny and his family) was the only one with a Spectran Attack evacuation plan.

She snorted as she followed her brother down to the concrete bunker that housed their vehicles.

"Viv?" Chris turned at the noise. "All OK?"

"No," she said defiantly. "I don't consider that it would be OK to be having your house attacked by aliens!" She stopped suddenly. "Why is this happening to me? What have I done?"

Chris sighed. "Knock it off, Viv. We have to get out of here." As if to punctuate his sentence, the whole structure shook, and Chris started to look worried. "Fast, Viv. Real fast."

At this the girl looked scared and she took her older brother's hand as they ran towards the underground bunker. Chris activated the door from his bracelet as they ran, and he was thankful to see that it had opened enough for them to slip in. He tried to activate the exit door, which rumbled then stopped. "Chris?" Vivian's voice was high pitched. "Why won't the door open?"

Chris looked grim and punched the button to close the door they had just entered by. "Probably because this door is open," he said gruffly, hoping that this was the case. "Come on, let's get going."

They climbed into their mother's car, and Chris started the engine, trying again to activate the exit from his bracelet. The rumbling went longer this time, but again stopped. Chris moved the car towards the exit, hoping the door had opened enough for them to get out.

They could hear the sounds of destruction, feel the bombs dropping, and both knew that their home had been destroyed.

Beside him, Vivian was crying. Chris knew that he had to get them both out safely.

Vivian sniffed. It wasn't fair – they had lived here all their lives, and this was the first time that Spectra had attacked their home. It must be Mark's fault, she reasoned. Ever since he had come back, things had gone wrong with her family.

If Mark hadn't come back, both Mama and Dad would have been home, and they would have gotten her to safety. If Mark didn't exist, Mama and Dad would be married and she wouldn't be worried about Mama going back to Mark.

"Why haven't Dad and Mama come to get us?" she asked her brother. "Why have they left us here?"

"No choice, Vivian. They have to get rid of the mecha's."

"We are their first responsibility. It's Mark's fault. If he hadn't come back, Mama and Dad wouldn't have left us".

"Don't be an idiot, Vivian". Chris was tense, trying to see through the darkness to the door – to a way out. "Where would they have left us? In the middle of a mecha firefight?"

"I don't care," sulked Vivian. "They left us!"

Chris groaned as he saw that the door had not opened enough to get a car out. He stopped the car and got out.

"What now?" asked Vivian?

"We need to find another way out." He led her back to the garage and looked around. As they explored, the heard a huge explosion and a thump. The garage area filled with dust and Chris heard the sounds of a collapse.

Vivian screamed and Chris put his arm around her. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll get out. And you know that once G-Force have taken care of Spectra they'll come and get us."

Then, as Chris looked around, he spotted something. Mama's bike! "Vivian, I know how we can get out!" He pointed and Vivian looked to where he was pointing.

"You know we're not allowed to ride Mama's bike!"

"It's a bit different situation now, Vivian. We're not joyriding, we're escaping an Spectra attack. And Mama will be really pissed off if her bike gets totalled because the garage fell on it."

Vivian didn't look convinced. "But it's transmuted and we can't start it!"

"I can, if I transmute too. When we're in birdstyle, our bracelets will activate all the vehicles. Well, except the Phoenix." Chris briefly looked chagrined, remembering when he had tried to activate the Phoenix, and Tiny's reaction.

Another thud made them both jump. "Stop talking, and start doing then," cried Vivian.

"Stand back, Vivian." Chris stepped away from her and took a deep breath. It still hurt to transmute, but he knew that he had to do it. "Transmute," he cried, panting slightly as the transformation finished.

"Chris?" Vivian looked at her brother, knowing it was him, but still a little afraid of the grey-clad bird in front of her.

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"You…. You don't look like you, Chris."

He looked at his little sister, the enhancements of his birdstyle making everything, including Vivian, seem sharper. He could smell her fear, smell her bewilderment, and see in her body language the same. Once again, he was astonished at the interface between his implant and his birdstyle. "I suppose I'm not Chris like this. I'm G-force."

"But will you be able to start Mama's bike?"

Chris swung his leg over the bike and touched his bracelet face to the matching place on the bike. There was a brief pause, then the powerful machine sprang to life. Chris could feel it vibrating but the engine was nearly silent. "Come on Viv," he said, holding his hand to his sister.

She swung on behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mama is gonna kill me for riding without a helmet," she noted.

Chris grinned at that. "Somehow, Viv, I suspect she will have other things to worry about."

He kicked off, and they roared up the tunnel, the bike handling the obstacles with ease, and they managed to squeeze out the opening. They were out!!

"Now to find some way to signal the Phoenix," he called.


	12. Chapter 12

Generations 12

"Let me go," she screamed, trying to get back to the top of the Phoenix, to get back to the house – or what remained of it. "My children are there!"

"Our children."

"Mine! They're my children! I have to find them."

Jason was frantically working the tracking device. "Princess, I had a fix on Chris, but I've lost it and can't fully get it back. Did he transmute?"

She thought back, trying to think clearly through her terror. "I... I think so. Yes. He did. When I did. At least.... Yes. But I can't remember if he was able to hold it."

Jason grunted. "Possibly didn't hold it fully. Where did you send them?" He stood and let Princess take the station, watched as she removed her bracelet and fixed it to the tracker, her movements sure, if not fully conscious.

Mark watched and nodded, taking his usual seat next to Tiny. "Start a search pattern, Tiny," he said softly. "We need to make sure those kids are safe."

Tiny nodded and activated the sensors on the Phoenix, desperately scanning for the signs of life that they were looking for.

"I gave them the car keys. Sent them to the garage. Told them to get to Security Centre."

"The garage?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bunker," said Tiny. "There's an emergency concealed exit."

"I'm getting something," said Princess. "I'm going to see if I can track back a little. The readings are fluctuating and I can't get an accurate fix."

"I got a huge spike earlier," said Jason. "I think Chris didn't hold the transmute fully and needed to do it again for some reason."

Princess nodded. "That would account for the spike. But why transmute again if he had fallen out?"

Mark was frantically using his own implant to try to scan for others. He quickly discounted the ones in the Phoenix with him, and felt some faint signs, but couldn't quite get a fix. "There's definitely something out there. It's somebody with a cerebonic implant, but it's too faint – or too unknown to me."

"I'm trying to get a fix." Princess could feel her heart pounding, and she knew that Jason was in the same frantic state, both of them desperately damping down that fear to work to find their children. "Jason..."

His arms went around her and he held her close. "I know, love. But remember Chris's implant. We'd know if he wasn't...." His voice broke. If he lost his family, Jason knew he wouldn't be able to continue.

"He's not dead," said Mark firmly. "Jason's right. Chris has an implant. If he's on the same planet as us, we can find him. And no matter where he was, we'd feel it if he died." He looked around at the other three. "Like you knew I was alive." Mark stood and came to Princess' station.

"We need to work smarter. I don't know why we're having such problems tracking Chris. At his age, his implant should be showing strongly. Princess, we need to work smart."

He opened a panel below the tracker where Princess' bracelet was fastened. "It's been a while, and I hope she still recognises me."

Tiny looked at him and smiled. "Like our Princess, Phoenix is a loyal lady. She never forgets. She always asks about you. She's waiting for you, Mark."

"Was Ann ever jealous of Phoenix?" He lightly touched the interface that the removal of the panel revealed and he could feel the response in his mind from the Phoenix. "Hello, old girl," he said softly. He took a deep breath and placed his gloved hand on the interface, feeling himself become one with their ship. He felt it touch his mind and felt its joy at the missing part being returned. He could feel Phoenix start to chastise him, start to rummage through his mind for explanations and exerted himself.

"No time. We need to find Chris." He touched the interface from Princess Bracelet and identified Chris' cerebonic "signature". "Need you to boost to find it, Phoenix. Need your help to find my son."

The whole team could feel the energy from Phoenix. It wasn't something they used often, in fact apart from Tiny who had the connection all the time, only Mark could physically interface with Phoenix like this. They all knew, however, how it affected him. Knew of the migraines that he suffered afterwards. It was a measure of his desperation to find the children that he was doing this – on his first time back on board.

"I've got it!" cried Princess! "Tiny they're coming out the emergency exit. Head for there! Thank you Phoenix!"

Mark found it hard to disconnect – Phoenix wanted information from him, and he knew that he would have to provide it sooner or later. He managed finally and slumped to the ground, and knew that he was going to be paying for this as soon as he de-transmuted.

What surprised him was the gentle hands that lifted him into a chair belonged to Jason. "I'll get something to try to stave off that migraine," he said. Mark shook his head.

"I can't, Jason. Can't use any drugs at all. Even painkillers."

"Don't be stupid Mark!"

"Too risky. I'll sleep it off later. Back at Neptune."

"You sure?" Jason was concerned at the tightness of Mark's mouth. He knew that look, knew it was Mark battling severe pain.

"Docs said no drugs without their full supervision." He looked up at his best friend. "But thanks."

"Let me know if there is anything then."

"There is." Mark looked faintly embarrassed. "Don't want you to take this the wrong way, but when we get back, need your help. You still do massage?"

"Yeah. And how can I possibly take that the wrong way?"

"Will help. Always did. Drugs never really helped with the migraine, but your head massage did."

Jason shook his head. "It's not a sign of weakness to ask for help, Mark. You never did learn that."

"And did you?"

Jason looked at Princess who was sitting next to Tiny, leaning forward as if she could make Phoenix go faster by doing so. "I did. And nearly lost her before I did."

Mark looked as well. "I did lose her," he said softly.

"There!" Princess jabbed at the screen in front of her. "I've got a sighting!" She adjusted controls and put it on the larger screen. "They're all right! Oh Jason! They're safe!"

In two steps, Jason was with her, holding her in his arms again as she cried, this time in relief. Mark felt his heart sink as the fact he had been trying to deny forced itself into full realisation.

Jason and Princess had been together longer than he and Princess. No wonder Jason felt he had the superior claim. They had fourteen years together – compared to not even a third of that for Mark and Princess. What a fool he had been to think that he could claim anything.

And yet... Princess had been offered a divorce from him on several occasions. One of those, three years ago, when he thought he would never come out of his darkness, on his own instructions – although he had not allowed her to know it came from him.

And each time she had declined. He knew that her religious beliefs had nothing to do with it. If they had, she wouldn't have been living with Jason, born his child without being married. So she must still feel some bond between them.

Did he still have a chance? Or perhaps he had to look at another alternative that would give him what he desired most. It wouldn't be hard – at least not for him.

He looked up at the screen at the two figures waving frantically as Phoenix started to land and then looked again. "Is that your bike, Prin?"

"What?"

He pointed. "Is that your bike?"

Princess looked closer and gave a curt nod. She folded her arms across herself, clearly angry. "They had better have a damn good excuse," she said.

Tiny laughed. "I think that getting out alive is probably a good enough excuse," he said, activating the pod for the bike storage.

Princess and Jason moved to the floor area to rise to the top of the bubble. Mark moved to join them, but Tiny stopped him. "This needs to be for them, Mark."

"Chris is my son," said Mark.

"Not at the moment. Right now, this is Prin, Jason and their family. Biological parentship means nothing. They need this time alone."

Mark watched enviously as Princess and Jason embraced their children, he felt them drop out of their transmute and draw together, all four holding tight.

He sighed. "Then I suppose I had better go dock the bike." He left hurriedly, not wanting Tiny to see his tears and his despair.

Tiny looked at his erstwhile Commander and good friend. He knew the despair Mark was feeling. He had lived with it every day since Ann's death. Knew what Princess had felt when Mark disappeared.

It didn't go away. It just became a dull ache.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark took a deep breath before entering the cockpit of the Phoenix. He was so proud of how his son had saved his sister that he thought he would burst!

And he had no idea how he could win back his wife.

Heads turned as he entered. He walked straight up to Chris and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You did well today, Chris. You've made your mother and me very proud today."

Chris beamed. To get praise from the Eagle was good, but to get that praise and acknowledgement that he was Chris' father was the fulfilment of his life's desires. "Thank you." He stood straight; his own blue gaze mirroring Mark's and Princess raised her hand to her mouth. Seeing the two together, even though Mark was still in birdstyle, the resemblance was unmistakeable.

Chris looked directly at Mark, drinking in the face of his father – seeing him close up for the first time in his life. "Father." Mark pulled him close and embraced his son. He felt again what he had lost. He had missed seeing this young man grow up. And yet, would Chris have been different if he had been there? He thought of Chris's training record and could clearly see Jason's influence.

Between the three of them, they had managed to produce a remarkable young man.

He turned to the girl tucked into Jason's side. No doubt whose daughter _she_ was! And equally no doubt how much Jason adored the kid. And how much she hated Mark.

Mark shifted his weight slightly as the Phoenix lifted off. "You must be Vivian," he said, holding out his hand, only to drop it as she pointedly ignored him.

"Dad? Where will we live now? We don't have a home now."

"We can rebuild the house, Viv," said Jason.

"But all our things! They're gone!"

"Things can be replaced," said Princess softly, stroking her daughter's black hair. "And as long as we're together, we've got a home no matter where we live."

"It's still a problem, though," said Jason. "We do need to find somewhere to live until we can rebuild."

"We're all moving to Neptune until I can work out what Spectra wanted from that attack," said Mark decisively. "We need to up the training of the fledglings so that they're ready to give some help. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm feeling every hit more and more."

"What about my friends! I don't want to live at Centre Neptune!" complained Vivian

Princess sighed. Right now the last thing she needed was a recalcitrant teenager. The thought crossed her mind, as it had many times in the past, how had Anderson coped with three of them at once? "It's only temporary, Vivian. You'll survive. Mark, Anderson made a mistake, and so did we. We were too busy fighting Spectra to think about a new team. It wasn't until Chris started talking about being G-Force that the Chief and Cronus put their heads together and started to search for new members."

"And none of them," said Jason, "started training as early as we did. We've had to wait until they were at least 15 – considered old enough to understand fully all the implications about what they would be signing up for. And get their parent's consent for the implants. You're right Mark. We need to be at Neptune. We need to get our own training back up to par, as well as bring the kids on."

Jason didn't voice the other thought that the four senior team members had - Centre Neptune was their bolthole. They could easily have gone to Camp Parker. It was safe, secure.

But Neptune was where they had always gone when they needed to feel completely safe. When they needed to be together as a team without any distractions.

"Right." Mark stood behind Tiny. "Tiny, you need to pick up Cathy?"

Tiny looked at Mark. "How did you know?"

"Security Chief now, remember? I did read the dossiers Anderson prepared."

"She's actually at Neptune already."

"Cathy's a Fledgling, Father," said Chris.

"Obviously you haven't read all them," said Vivian snarkily. There was no way she was going to join in with this worship of the Eagle.

Mark grinned at her. In spite of everything, there was something likeable about Vivian. She had all the guts of both parents. "Cheeky brat," he said good naturedly. "But you're right. I haven't had a chance to finish all of them."

"Vivian's right about another thing. We all need to get stuff before we hole up in Neptune. Tiny, land at Security Centre. We can get whatever gear we need and make arrangements to transfer operations to Neptune."

"What about you, Mark? Your gear..."

"Most of it is at Neptune." He shrugged. "Old habits. You know I never kept much at my place until we got together, Prin."

She laughed. "I'll never forget waking up there the first time and discovering that all you had in the fridge was some extremely elderly pizza and milk that had gone solid." Jason looked astonished.

"You mean after all the trouble I went to helping you set up that romantic dinner for two you didn't even think of breakfast the next morning?"

"Neither did you, genius! And if you remember I came to you because you were the one with the reputation as a ladies' man. Why didn't you remember?"

"Reputation yeah. But I wasn't in the habit of having women..." he looked at the children who both were avidly interested at this rather revealing conversation. "having guests overnight. Besides, I don't have milk in my coffee."

"What did you do, Princess?" Tiny was just as curious, and glad that they were all able to talk as they used to.

Mark shuddered. "What do you think, Tiny? Princess is even grumpier than Jason if she doesn't get her cup of tea and toast in the morning."

"Some things never change," said Jason wryly.

"You know," said Princess, "there are some people who are going to experience whole new worlds of pain if they don't shut up." She looked at her lover. "Not to mention interesting new places to sleep."

"We're approaching Space Centre," said Tiny. "I've got landing clearance into the hangar."

"Right, back into uniform, team," said Mark. "You too, Chris. You need the practice in holding your transmute."

Mark looked at Princess and Jason. "You need money?"

Jason shook his head. "I had my wallet with me. We're fine."

Mark felt an irrational surge of anger. He didn't want Jason to pay for new clothing and effects for his wife and son. He wanted – no needed – to do something to show that they were his responsibility.

He slumped again. Until he got back to Neptune however, and could sleep off the migraine that he knew would hit the instant he de-transmuted, he could do nothing.

"Mark?" He grimaced at the gentle concern in Princess' voice. He knew that tone. Knew that he hadn't fooled her one little bit about his pain.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"We can wait. You need to get some medical help."

"I'm fine, Princess. Take the time you need."

Princess glanced at Jason who shook his head. He came close to her and spoke softly. "I've been monitoring him. His alpha and beta waves are going haywire. He needs to get somewhere quiet and dark soon."

"Can you slip him something to knock him out?"

"Not without his knowing."

"Then we'll make it fast." She looked at Chris and Vivian. "I wish I could leave them here, but I don't want to let them out of my sight."

Jason caressed her shoulder. "I know what you mean," he said. "And I don't think they'll let us go without them anyway."

"We're here," said Tiny, landing smoothly. "I'll stay here – I want to check her fuel before we head to Neptune."

"Right," said Mark. "How long will you need?"

Princess looked at Jason. "Better give me an hour and a half," she said regretfully. "I wish I could make it shorter, but unfortunately it is going to take a little while to get what we need."

"I'll make arrangements with Jenny then," said Mark.

"Can't you stay here, Mark? Jenny won't be there, and you can send her an e-mail from here. Or I could when I get back." asked Princess. "You could change and get some sleep in the med bay."

Mark shook his head, trying hard not to wince. "Won't work. I can't ever relax on those slabs," he said. "I'd rather wait to get to my own bed at Neptune." In a gesture he had been making all his life he put his arm around her shoulders. "But thanks for reminding me of the time. I'll stay here and send Jenny an e-mail from here." He tightened his hold, loving the feel of her against him, loving how she just relaxed into him.

"At least see the Docs here," said Jason. "Or do I have to order it, G2?" He knew it was harsh, and knew that he had allowed Mark to take command during this mission, but he was genuinely worried. Always before they had managed to get Mark back to Neptune within an hour of his having to interface with Phoenix. He knew the delay would only make the migraine worse.

"No drugs," said Mark tightly. "But if you can make it back faster..."

Princess moved away from him and sat down. "I'll make a list," she said.

Princess glanced back at the Phoenix before she got into the lift. "Will he be OK?" she asked Jason.

Jason looked equally concerned. "Tiny will keep an eye on him," he said, "but I am worried. He's right about not wanting to use any drugs though." Jason's own eyes darkened, remembering his own battles many years ago. "He's still in a dark place, Princess. I think that the interface with Phoenix affected him more than we know. Tiny's always said Phoenix was very unhappy he wasn't there."

"Why should you care?" asked Vivian. "He abandoned you and yet you're welcoming him back like he's never been gone."

"He's family, Vivian. And for your mother and I, Mark's return on some levels feels like we're whole again."

"You see, Vivian, aside from anything, we've been a team since we were eight. We went through training together, and got our implants at the same time. And those implants only reinforced the family bond we already had. The only consolation we've had for the last eighteen years was that we knew he wasn't dead."

"I'm glad I don't have an implant and won't get one then," said Vivian. "I don't want to have anything to do with G-Force. Can't you see he wants to break you up? I saw how he looked at Mama! Like he wanted to taste her! It was disgusting. And I've read rumours about him on the internet. I found a Rigan site that called him a gigolo who would sleep with anybody."

"Vivian Leigh Shaw!" Princess was livid, and Vivian shrank back against her father, only to feel instead of the comfort she usually received the hard steel of the Condor. "What the hell were you doing reading sites like that?"

"You've betrayed our trust, Vivian," said Jason, his voice hard. "I hope you don't expect to get anywhere near a computer for the next year."

"I'm sorry," she said contritely. "Mama, you're hurting me!" Princess had her arm and was dragging her along the corridor towards their office suite.

"You will stay here, young lady," she said. "Chris will stay with you. You will sit," and Princess flung her down on one of the sofas, "here and not move until we return. And then when we get to Neptune you will have access to a computer only for school work and then only under complete supervision. You are confined to base completely. I am sick and tired of your shitty attitude and the plain rudeness you're showing to Mark."

Princess de-transmuted. "Before we go, Jason, I want to check what we have here that we can take. Can you grab stuff from the kitchen? Jenny can re-stock easily."

She left the room and Jason looked at his children. "You have no idea what the real situation is Vivian. Mama's right. You've been rude and I don't care if you think you had a justification. You know there's never justification for rudeness. When Mark's slept of the migraine – which, I'll just add, he got searching for you and Chris – you're going to apologise to him for your rudeness."

Jason headed towards the Kitchen. "Chris, I'll get stuff. You and Vivian can pack it up. There should be some cases you can use somewhere."

"Yes, Dad." He looked at his sister. "I told you not to push it, Viv. They're not stupid. Or blind."

"I'm fighting for our family," said Vivian stubbornly. "I've been talking to Uncle Kye. I can go to him. He hates Mark and he agrees with me that Mark will try to break up our family."

Chris sighed. "You have no idea Viv. No idea what Mama was like before. Uncle Kye..." he paused as he heard their parents coming back. "I'll tell you when they've gone," he said softly.

Princess and Jason had de-transmuted, but to Vivian they still seemed stern and unapproachable.

"Chris change back. You don't need to stay in transmute now. You'll be more comfortable. Take a shower, both of you and change."

"We don't have anything here," grumbled Vivian, but she had to admit that a shower sounded wonderful.

"I found the bags we left here when I got sick – when we were going away. We won't have to buy as much as I thought." She looked at Jason. "Was it really that short a time ago that we were going on holiday?" She sighed and he kissed her.

"Never mind, think of this as a sort of a holiday. Actually it will be good for you. You can go lie on one of the beaches and soak up sun. Get some colour back."

"We won't be long," he said. "Be ready when we return. Chris, give Tiny a bleep and he'll help with the stuff.

"Yes Dad. And Mark?"

"No. Don't contact him. He may be able to get some rest. Thank god the Chief never thought to give me that interface after Mark left."

Mark was grateful when Tiny left to oversee refuelling of Phoenix. He was thankful for the body armour built into his birdstyle – it meant that his body's reaction to Princess was hidden. On the down side, it also meant that, without de-transmuting he couldn't get any relief. And at the moment, dropping out of transmute was the last thing he wanted to do.

He settled instead at Princess' station on Phoenix utilising her computer to send a series of e-mails with instructions for whilst they were working from Centre Neptune.

He had, he realised, overstepped the mark. Jason was now the Commander of G-Force, but Mark hadn't been able to not act. Not when he could see that both Jason and Princess were totally focused on finding their children.

Their children. How easy it was to think of them like that. Mark closed his eyes and leaned back, realising how, during this mission, they had slipped back into their old familiar roles. How he was using the word "their" in the way they always had – using it to refer to the triumvirate of Mark, Jason and Princess.

G-Force had always been five, but within that five, there had been the closer-knit triumvirate. It had broken slightly when he and Princess had become a couple, but never fully broken.

Mark didn't even find it exceptional that Princess and Jason had hooked up. He just wished that their closeness included him.

They certainly were a good looking family, he reflected. Especially young Vivian with her mother's delicate figure and colouring and her father's temperament. But he liked her. There was a lot of untouched potential in the girl – one you got past the teenage temper.

And Chris. His son. It was like looking into a mirror. Almost. He could see Princess in him. Chris was much finer drawn than him. From the training records, it seemed like Chris was much more like Princess in temperament. His face darkened. He wasn't sure if he could forgive his father and Anderson for not bringing him back as soon as they knew Prin was pregnant. Then again, he still wasn't able to forgive them for forcing him on that mission anyway.

If it hadn't been for them, Mark could have been bringing up his son. Could have been with Princess for the past 18 years, and built a family with her. Would their other children have been like Vivian, he wondered?

It hurt, he reflected. Hurt so much to see Jason and Princess together. To see the hundred of little ways that spoke of a long and loving relationship.

Once, when in such distress, it would have been him she turned to for comfort. He would have held and soothed her, not Jason.

Most of all he envied Jason the next twelve hours or so. He knew exactly what battle did to Princess and how she preferred to relieve the stress of battle. He now regretted the decision to go to Neptune. He wasn't sure if he could cope with an extremely sexually aroused Princess getting her relief from somebody other than him.

Mark looked up as Tiny entered. "Just got a bleep from Chris," he said. "They need a hand with some stuff."

Mark looked a little incredulous. "How much could they have? And why Chris?"

"He said that Jason and Princess left him and Vivian in the office suite."

"I'll come with you. I don't like the idea of them leaving the children alone."

Tiny and Mark arrived at the suite and both looked with astonishment at the array of suitcases and several carrier bags. "Ok, I know Prin can be pretty anal about spares, but this is a little over the top, even for her," said Mark. "And why did they leave you behind?"

"Vivian's grounded," said Chris. "Mama and dad are absolutely pissed off with her and so they left us here whilst they went to get the other stuff. As for these," and he gestured to the carrier bags, "We raided the kitchen for some coffee and tea and other stuff. The suitcases..."

"We were going on holidays," Vivian blurted out. "But Mama got sick and so we never went. I guess we forgot these were here."

"Princess? Sick?" Mark looked at Tiny who nodded slowly. "She's only been back at work, well, I think since the day you arrived on the planet."

"How bad?" Mark thought of Princess – yes she was pale, but then she was always pale. But now he thought about it, she looked even paler and more fragile than normal – and he had been on the planet for almost a month now.

"Real bad, Father," said Chris. "She almost died."

Mark sat down heavily. "I never knew. She never told me."

"Why would she?" asked Vivian. "It's not as if you're really her husband. Dad is. And if you weren't around, they'd be married. I just know it. If you weren't here, they wouldn't have had a fight. We were happy before you came back!" The girl was screaming at him now and she launched herself at him, beating his chest. "I hate you, d'you hear! I hate you for coming back. I hate you for being here and I hate you because Mama still loves you."

"That's enough, Vivian." Jason's voice was compassionate, but held a note of steel. "You can't blame Mark for how you feel or how your mother and I feel." He came over and pulled her away from Mark then grunted slightly and lifted her up. "But thank you for feeling you had to protect your old dad." She flung her arms around his neck and started to cry, letting all her fear from the last few hours out, resisting his efforts to put her down.

"Sorry guys," said Jason, "but..."

Mark rested his hand on Jason's shoulder and rubbed it slightly – a gesture from their childhood that they had used less and less as they had gottten older. Somehow, though, it seemed right now. "You take care of Vivian," he said. "We'll play pack mule. I see Princess still packs light as ever."

"This was after I had culled," said Jason. "You should have seen what she originally packed."

"Don't need to, remember I grew up with her too."

"I am here, you know," the subject of their conversation said acidly.

Mark and Jason couldn't help it. They exchanged a grin. "Why, so you are," said Mark in a mock-astonished tone. "How on earth did we miss you there?" He hefted a suitcase, and then was relieved to find it had wheels and a handle.

"I can take one of those," said Jason, trying to shift the weight of his daughter who was now mostly asleep.

Mark shook his head. "Don't disturb her," he said. "You go ahead of us and make sure we don't have to wait for lifts."

Princess re-arranged some carry bags and followed Jason out of the room. This felt right. She had her children, and she had the fathers of her children. But she was so tired, and... She watched Jason walk down the corridor in front of her, feeling familiar stirrings of desire. Then Mark passed her and she felt the same stirrings.

No! That wasn't right. Mark or Jason. She knew what Anderson would tell her – to decide one or the other or neither. The morals of society said that she couldn't have both.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

By the time they reached Centre Neptune, it had gone from being "late at night" to "early tomorrow morning". Jason was feeling decidedly uncomfortable with his daughter currently clinging to him, albeit fast asleep, however he had no intention of moving her until it was into a bed. He stroked the black hair gently, marvelling as he had so many times since her birth how she had taken a hold of his heart. He would do anything for his daughter – except for the one thing that she had asked for all her life, and was asking now.

Not that the decision to not marry Princess had been 100% his own. Her determination not to divorce Mark had been one of the factors. The other was Jason's own feelings.

In his heart, he had always felt that he had somehow betrayed Mark by becoming involved with Princess.

A naturally reserved person, Jason had loved the Russian girl since the first moment he saw her. However, he had never acted on it because of her obvious adoration of Mark and his for her.

Mark's leaving had left him with almost as deep a sense of hurt and betrayal as it had Princess. He could barely remember his own family – but he could clearly remember Anderson bringing him home. Could remember Mark there, the other small boy holding him as he cried, understanding as only another child could the loss Jason had been feeling.

He remembered Mark refusing to let him sleep alone until the time the nightmares that happened every night had stopped. Oh yes. Those nightmares. SO much blood. He remembered waking in terror, crying out, only to have those blue eyes reach into his soul giving comfort. The small hand rubbing his shoulder and Mark's uncomplaining acceptance that Jason would lash out at the closest thing when he was hurt, and willingly putting himself in the way.

Of all the people in the world, Jason had always felt that Mark had been the first to completely accept him for who he was – and the first who had an understanding of him.

He watched Mark who was obviously in pain, his breathing shallow and his eyes closed. He could see the darkening on his face where a stubble was coming through; see other contusions from their fight. But he was most conscious of the pasty look to his skin. His migraine was going to be a doozy, Jason noted. He began to plan the massage necessary to try to relieve the worst of the symptoms. It was the least that he could do – Mark did ask so rarely for help that when he did, the rest of the team knew it was serious.

He was too gaunt, Jason thought. Oh yes, the muscle was there and to the casual observer Mark appeared to be in top form. But not for somebody who knew him so well.

Jason was a few inches taller than his friend, but other than that they had always been the same size. He knew that Mark only looked slighter than him. Their fighting styles had always been slightly different – Mark more of the gymnast than Jason, who relied on his speed power rather than the almost inhuman agility and grace that Mark and Princess seemed to possess.

But he was too gaunt. He had noticed it whilst they were fighting, and it had been highlighted when they had gone into the light of the house.

Jason knew part of it was because of the fight Mark had every day against drugs – one that he himself had been fighting for longer and no longer really thought about.

Mark had been completely open about his addictions – and the real reason that he had not contacted them.

One of the things that Jason had always envied about Mark had been his self-control. That iron control that made him appear god-like to friends and foe alike. Nothing could get to the Eagle.

And now, that control had almost completely gone. Mark admitted that whilst he had relapsed with the drugs a few times over the past eight or so years, he had been completely clean there for eighteen months – something that Jason acknowledged was impressive considering Mark's other addiction.

Another addiction that Jason recognised, along with Mark, as being much more of a risk to their security. He knew he would have to talk to Mark sooner rather than later about it further. Vivian's revelation about the website that mentioned Mark had impressed on him just how serious things were.

Jason wondered if this was behind Mark's decision to hole up in Neptune. After all, it would be harder for him to surrender to his sex addiction there. It made him wonder, though, if Mark realised that this particular addiction stemmed from before his capture.

As far back as he could remember Mark had had this sexual aura about him. It was part of his charisma, and drew both males and females to him. He knew Mark had lost his virginity at fourteen – and Jason had envied him the confidence that had let that happen. He also knew that sexually, Mark had been far more adventurous than he would ever dream of. It had been evidenced the first time he slept with Princess, and had been more than a little shocked at some of her suggestions.

It had always been a source of amusement to both Jason and Mark that it was Jason with the reputation. The secret was – Jason was the romantic who loved to charm and woo women.

Mark had been the practical one, whose idea of seduction (unless it came to Princes where he was completely inept) was a kiss or two and then an invitation to bed. Sometimes, Jason had discovered, Mark hadn't even bothered to learn their names.

That had been the real reason Mark had moved to the airfield as soon as Anderson had consented – and before that had spent as much time there as he could. In his own place, with his own security monitoring in place, Mark could indulge as much as he wanted, and with whomever he wanted. All the while, Jason knew, longing for Princess.

He remembered the day he had confronted Mark and they had their first "adult" heart to heart conversation. How Mark had poured his heart out about the girl they both adored, and the fact that both Anderson and Cronus had impressed on him that, for duty's sake, he could not act on his feelings.

Anderson had had the same conversation with Jason – but had also made it clear that if, for some reason, both Jason and Princess wanted a relationship, he would not stop it provided they used care and discretion.

Jason had intended to pursue her until his conversation with Mark. How could he possibly add to Mark's heartbreak? How could he betray Mark and try to take away the person who seemed to be the guiding star in his life?

Mark confessed that he would give all of it up – being the Commander of G-Force, the constant stream of sexual partners, even flying – if he could be with Princess.

And it was more than obvious to the world that she felt the same way.

It had taken nearly five years for Jason to even think of entering into a relationship with Princess after Mark had left. And had only done so after he had walked in on her one evening and seen her using a sex toy. She had looked up and he had seen in her eyes the despair and frustration there.

She hadn't loved him – well not in the way you were with a lover. Not at first. She had been quite clear to him that she was still deeply in love with Mark, and that her relationship with him was purely sexual.

Or so she had thought. Tiny and Ann had assured him it was otherwise, that they could see the difference in her when he was there. That it was only when they were together that they saw the Princess they had known return – heard her laugh, seen her smile. Take an interest in life.

She hadn't said the words "I love you" until just after Vivian had been born. He had been so thrilled with his daughter that he had blurted out to her "Princess, I love you."

Her response, whilst not as romantic as he could have hoped, had finally reassured him that they did have a future. It had only been then that he had felt confident enough to give her the one thing he had left of his mother – that he had treasured all his life and determined not to give it to anybody but the woman he intended to spend his life with.

The ring he could see on her hand. He looked at the faint glint of the stones – none of them of any great worth, but his romantic soul loved that they spelled out the word "dearest". He had understood though why she would not take off her wedding ring and had never asked her to.

Most people had forgotten that they weren't married. Most people they met just assumed they were – the rings on Princess' left hand screamed it.

Jason opened his eyes and sighed, looking again at Mark. He had every right to her. Had every right to want to make love to his wife. Especially since Jason knew Princess still loved him. Occasionally, when they made love, especially when he allowed her to take the lead on a more unusual path, she seemed to forget who she was with, and with her eyes closed, her climax immanent, she would call his name.

Mark.

His honour said that he should step away. Allow Mark and Princess to rebuild their lives. Knew that to do so, he would have to sever his ties with them, see them only professionally.

His heart… His heart said he couldn't do that. His heart was overjoyed at Mark's return. The missing part of his heart had returned, and he was feeling whole again. His heart said that if he let them go, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

His heart said that Mark would know the answer.

His head said to fight for Princess. That Vivian was right – to keep his family together he had to fight Mark for her and to treat him the same way as any other threat.

But his whole being knew that for any of them to be whole, they needed a solution. This was more than sex, more than family. This came to the core of who they were.

G-Force.

Anderson had always impressed on them that they were the core of G-Force. Keyop's inclusion had been an afterthought, and Tiny was only ever really to be the Pilot of Phoenix.

The original "plan" for G-Force had been Mark, Jason and Princess. It was why Anderson had trained them as a trio, had deliberately made them almost dependent on each other.

Had deliberately programmed their cerebonic implants to enhance that closeness.

Anderson had been lucky. They had clicked as children, fighting and loving each other with equal intensity.

But what use was all that with this current coil?

His heart said that the answer lay with Mark. He didn't know how. He would have thought that Princess, normally their emotional centre, would be the one to come up with the solution.

But somehow, he knew that in this she would need to be given the solution before she could accept it.

It meant that somehow he and Mark had to come to terms. And Jason wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the terms were.

He tightened his hold on Vivian and looked to where Chris was sitting on the floor, resting against his mother's leg. He couldn't give up his children. Chris, the child of his heart, and Vivian the child of his body.

No matter what, he would not accept anything that would tear apart their family.

"Daddy?"

"Yes kitten?"

"Are we nearly there?"

He finally managed to shift her into a position that was more comfortable and she snuggled closer into him. Jason kissed the top of his daughter's head. She was no longer the bratty teenager, but the child who had always come to him when in need.

"Nearly, Vivian. Go back to sleep, you're safe now."

" 'm sorry, Daddy. Sorry I was so horrible. Tell Mama?"

"We know you're sorry, Viv. I'll make sure Mama knows though."

"Love you and Mama, daddy."

He hugged her tight, and finally let himself cry the tears that had been threatening all evening. The fear that had gripped him when he had thought that this miracle child he and Princess had produced had been lost. "We love you too, Vivian."

He looked over at Princess and took the hand she reached out, taking comfort from her touch.

Jason nearly jumped at the third touch as Mark, silent as always, had taken up position between and behind them, one hand on each of their shoulders, the slight rubbing virtually invisible to casual observers.

It felt right. Then Jason felt another touch on his other shoulder and saw the tip of a white wing wrapping around his arm. He looked up and saw Mark flex his shoulders slightly, allowing those wings to flare out and around them.

The man could barely stand, and was still trying to keep them safe. His and Mark's eyes met and Jason could see the tears that matched his own.

"They're both incredible children," he said softly to Jason.

"Yes. It's hard to imagine my life before them."

"Thank you for Chris." Mark's eyes rested on his sleeping son, and then on his wife who had again fallen asleep, one hand in Jason's, the other reached up to cover his own. "I probably would have fucked him up."

"I doubt it, Mark. Somehow, I don't think it would have been possible to fuck up Chris."

"Between my father, Anderson and I, we probably would have been able to do it."

Jason chuckled. "Give our Prin some credit. I suspect she would have forestalled any interference. And Anderson was too much of a doting grandpa."

Mark's laughter was almost beyond hearing. "Now that is something I would pay a lot of money to see."

"Stick around, buddy. Viv has him wrapped around her little finger." Jason felt Mark's hand tighten briefly. "Go and sit back down before you fall over. Can you survive until I put this one into a bed?"

"As long as I de-transmute over a toilet bowl."

"Charming."

Jason almost missed the caress on the back of his neck. "Jase, you know I'll be out of it by the time you're finished. So, thanks. I know that your wacky-reiki will do more to help the migraine than any drugs."

He was gone again, dropping back into the co-pilot seat beside Tiny. Jason felt the slight change as the Phoenix hit the water. Nearly home. Soon, he could have a shower, and then sleep.

The feeling of being watched came back, and he saw Princess looking steadily at him, her green eyes burning. He felt her fingers stroking his palm, and watched her stretch slightly in the chair, letting him see her breasts thrusting forward.

Sleep later then. And then he relaxed. She had turned to him, not Mark. When she was terrified for their children, she turned to him. And now, when their normal after-battle lust was burning through their exhaustion, she turned to him.

His heart sang. He wasn't going to loose his family.


	15. Chapter 15

He could feel it emanating from her, rolling over him in waves. Feel his blood singing with her need. When he turned his head, however, instead of her flirtatious glance at him, he saw her fully concentrated on Jason.

He turned his head and clamped his teeth together to try to counteract the nausea and spots. Even if she had been focussed on him, he wouldn't have been able to help. He hadn't been joking when he told Jason that he needed to de-transmute over a toilet bowl. He just hoped he could actually get that far.

But it hurt, and he could feel the same lust in his own body. He remembered how good it had been with her. In fact, he could think of only one time where their lovemaking had been better than with this post battle lust.

The night he had left her.

He had been hard for hours. It had been two months since he had last had sex. And that had been the catalyst for his return to earth. It had also been the time he admitted to himself that he was addicted to sex.

He clearly remembered the party. Clearly remembered going there with the sole intention of finding somebody – or preferably several somebodies – who would be willing to spend the night with him.

He had found them – a couple who were clearly under the influence of both alcohol and the party drugs popular with a certain "set" on Riga. A set he had been a part of, although he had managed to keep his participation discrete.

Until that night. It had been a good party – and Mark had had no objections to joining in the orgy that it became. He had – to his surprise – found it easy to resist the drugs that he had been offered, but would admit that he had drunk more than he normally would, and that he thought, was where things went wrong.

Apparently they had been seen. The three of them leaving together, only partially dressed, and, according to the news reports, all but having sex on the side of the limousine before they climbed in.

Apparently they did have sex in the car, but Mark didn't remember that. He saw the recordings however, taken by a driver who was all too aware of the goldmine such a recording would give him.

In fact, Mark didn't remember much about the night until the next morning when he left.

He had left the house (ok – mansion) intending to walk home – when he worked out where he was – to clear his head. His father had been waiting for him. The consequences were there – in full colour and in vivid motion – with certain sections carefully pixellated.

It was only then that he discovered who is playmates were – the Ambassador of Mir and his wife.

It had only been through some quick thinking on his Father's part, plus some influence from Anderson that the scandal had been hushed up as quickly as it had.

But he had been quietly and efficiently sacked from his role in the Rigan military. The Royal Council of Riga had requested his that the G-Force program on Mir be discontinued or removed from the planet – along with Mark.

It had, however, taken Mark several more weeks to fully admit to himself that his drug addiction was only part of the problem. Only Jason knew, apart from the psych's. Only to Jason had he confessed and Jason hadn't accused, or blamed him.

If he didn't think about sex, he would be OK. Yeah, a little hard not to right at the moment. Not with Princess' lust in his veins. Perhaps he should have told Anderson about the full extent of their connection. It had been wonderful though – how their cerebonic implants had given them this link – a link that they had celebrated as being theirs alone.

He cursed it now.

He looked over at Tiny. Did he feel any of this? If so, how did he cope?

Mark had been devastated to learn of Ann's death from cancer. And so many forms of cancer. He had been surprised to find they only had the one child and had intended to find out why until he had read further and discovered the possible reason. Breast cancer. Uterine cancer. Bone cancer. All cascading through her body until finally she could not take it any more. The normal vaccinations useless in her case – she was the one in a million they didn't work on.

Tiny left alone, with a daughter about to turn thirteen. How the hell did he do it? And would he be able to go on without Princess?

He needed to talk to Tiny. And to Keyop. But Tiny… Mark could remember the times when Tiny had been all their sounding boards. Five years older, he had often been a stabilising influence when teenage angst and hormones got out of control. Had provided a more adult viewpoint.

His compassion rivalled Princess.

"Home safely," said Tiny, breaking into his thoughts. "And not a scratch on her."

Force of habit had him touching down heavier than normal – it was a ritual and the slight bump was always a signal to them to wake up. Be ready to be "on show" as G-Force before struggling to reach their quarters and collapse - often without even a shower first. Sleep had usually been more important.

They were all a little stiff, but managed to get all the various bags and children out safely, their support crew whisking away the bags leaving them empty handed, but grateful. Mark slumped, glad that Tiny supported him.

"Can you make it," he asked?

"Not by myself," Mark confessed softly. "If you can get me to the bathroom in my quarters, I'll be grateful."

"De-transmute over the toilet?"

"Yeah. You must be anxious to check on Cathy."

"Not possible. She's in a girls dorm. I'll see her in a few hours."

Mark looked at the big man, astonished. "Aren't you tired?"

"A little, but remember I didn't really do much. And I've not had the emotional baggage tonight that you three have. Then again, I never did. Thank god."

They were walking slowly towards the lifts – Jason and Princess had already vanished, but Mark couldn't walk faster if he tried. Not if he wanted the contents of his stomach to remain where they were.

"You knew?"

"I guessed. You were so long in recovery when the implants were done. And the Chief trained you different to me and Keyop as well. It wasn't hard to work out."

"Nobody else did."

"Yeah, but I'm G-Force."

"Yeah." The lift lurched and Mark clapped his hands over his mouth as his stomach followed. "She was tough on me, Tiny. I think that Phoenix was trying to punish me."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'll talk to her and see if she'll apologise. You're going to have to talk to her yourself though."

"In that case, I'll wait until you can sweet talk her."

"Use the interface in Zark's old area. It's slightly removed so you're not standing in the middle of it. When I first started, it's what I did and I found that I didn't get the migraines."

"You've known about this for nearly twenty five years and never mentioned it?"

"Be fair, Mark. Eighteen of those you weren't here. The rest – well it's not going to be any use when you usually did need to connect which was in the middle of a fight. And for the rest of the time – your choice. Being Zarked or migraine. I figured that for the sake of Galaxy Security the migraine was the better option."

They had reached Mark's quarters and Tiny helped him to the small bathroom before leaving. Mark sank to his knees and de-transmuted, which caused his migraine to come crashing in on him.

He cried. As his stomach emptied and all that he could bring up was bile, as the world spun, and his head felt like it would explode, he cried.

And then, there were gentle hands helping. A caring body supporting him, whilst loving hands wiped his face and helped him to drink fluid that seemed to calm his stomach.

Strong arms lifted him and carried him to his bed. He felt himself being undressed and then that same strong body supported him again whilst the hands that belonged to that body started to stroke and massage his temples, his scalp, soothing. He smelt the fragrant oil and drew a deep breath, inhaling it deep into him.

With an effort he opened his eyes to find Princess sitting beside him, holding one arm around his waist, and he could feel Jason behind him, using his massage skills to take away the pain.

Most of all, he felt the love that had lasted through their lifetimes flowing into him. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off, knowing that they would be near whilst he slept. That they would be there when he woke up.

And that they would find a solution to their problem.


	16. Chapter 16

Princess frowned as she watched the Fledglings train. There was something wrong. Something off about them. She winced as three of them collided. That should never have happened.

"That'll hurt," said a voice behind her and she took the cup of tea from Mark, sipping from it before handing it back.

"I can't work it out. There's something off about them, but I can't put my finger on it."

"What does Jason say?"

Princess grimaced and flicked a switch. "Listen for yourself," she said wryly.

Jason's opinion was succinct, and mostly comprised of mono-syllabilic words. "I'm impressed," said Mark. "He's not usually that vocal."

"He's promised not to make them cry."

"Too late."

"Oh dear," said Princess with a sigh. "I suppose I had better go and intervene."

"No – let it go. Let's try and work out what's wrong with them."

"The Chief and I got the best possible trainers for them. They shouldn't make those mistakes." She gestured at another collision. "They're not looking!" she said exasperated.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Chief!" Princess spun around and hugged Anderson. "Should you be here?"

Anderson shook hands with Mark. "How could I miss the fun and games with you all here? Not to mention the chance to spend time with my favourite granddaughter."

"Have you seen her this morning?"

"Apparently she is having a tutorial with some of the Fledglings. Not happily, but there," said Anderson, amused. "I thought I'd tutor her whilst I was here. It will free you and Jason up to work with the Fledglings"

"Thanks, Chief. I'd really appreciate that."

"You had a suggestion, Chief?"

"What's different between your training and theirs? Apart from the fact that there are a lot more of them."

"I'd say Jason abusing them, but he used to do that anyway."

"They've got more instructors than we did. We really didn't have the experts they had who could give us full time attention. Their training is much more thorough than ours."

"And yet," said Anderson, "You were the more cohesive team. More agile, more aware of each other."

"They're running basic drills," said Princess. "They shouldn't be making those mistakes!"

"Oh I don't know," said Anderson. "If I had Jason screaming at me, not to mention several assorted drill sergeants, I'd be making mistakes like that too. By the way, why is Jason holding Sergeant Cooper by the collar of his uniform?"

"We're not quite sure, Chief. It probably seemed a good idea at the time."

"He doesn't seem to like the Sergeants."

"Neither of us does, Chief," said Princess. "They seem to have decided it's their mission in life to belittle us at every stage."

Anderson looked grave. "You mean the Fledglings?"

"No. G-Force. Us."

He turned to face her, as did Mark, both of them looking angry. "How long has this been going on, Princess?"

"Since they arrived. I didn't say anything because well, you and Cronus assigned them and I assumed it was part of their brief. As Cronus kept saying – to toughen us up."

"Why would I give somebody a brief to give my team a hard time?"

"I don't know!" Princess was agitated. "And Cronus has always had a low opinion of our training." Princess sat down. "I've failed you. You should remove me from the programme."

Anderson sat next to her. "You know, I would have thought that by now, you and Mark would have gotten over this need to try to resign every time something you're in charge of goes wrong." He signed, removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Princess you have done an exemplary job on the programme. We have the best recruits we could want, simply because you were able to show their parents that they wouldn't be used as experiments. You have trained them and given them a sense of purpose. Look and listen to them. They're not having fun. Where's the music you lot used to play when you trained? Where's the sense of family that you had? They don't have it. You need to give them the ability to have fun when they are training – exactly as you did. And still do. Of course, part of the fault is mine. In an effort to give them the best training we could as fast as possible, we've turned them into a military unit, rather than a close knit team."

Mark was looking thoughtful. "We could use Chris and Cathy," he said. "They're already as good as family, and we could use them to build the others around."

"We need to train with them, Mark," said Princess. "We need to show them what fun we have. We did and still do those basic drills that they are, but it was far more fun with music and dancing."

"And let's remove Jason from this equation – at least as an instructor for general drills. Let him work with those who have the makings of good marksmen. At least if he pisses them off they may just try to shoot him."

"Mark!"

Anderson was laughing. "At least he won't make them cry."

"Oh no! Not again!" Princess flew to the window and punched the communicator button. "Jason put that Sergeant down and get up here!"

Princess sat back in her chair, her eyes closed as she listened to the report from the Master Sergeant in charge of the Fledgling training.

".... no sense of timing, discipline is poor and they are not working as a unit."

"They were never intended to work as a full unit," she said. "They will become three teams of five. That has always been the intention."

"Unrealistic and romantic ideals. In order to defeat Spectra you need a highly trained unit of commandos with the skills to take out the units they encounter."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed that worked particularly well in the past?" The tall blue-eyed man standing in the corner spoke for the first time.

"In fact, I noticed on more than one occasion that we had to pull their sorry arses out of trouble," Navanzino said from his normal position where he seemed to be propping up the wall.

The Master Sergeant sneered. "You had a lot of dumb luck. Your training was barely adequate and the G-Force team has no discipline at all. You're mostly show and little substance."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop and the three other persons in the room seemed to draw into themselves, giving the impression of looming death. "Really?" Once again the Master Sergeant misread the tone of Princess' voice. He had some exceptional women under his command, but he did not believe that this fragile seeming woman in front of him was capable of anything other than looking pretty in a short skirt. "And just how did you come to those conclusions?"

"Reports. No proper training in military tactics. Gymnasts and dancers and hokey mystic instructors, rather than solid military training in the skills you would need. Frankly, I'm surprised that Eagle made it through Space Academy. At least he had some proper military training."

"At least you approve of something." There was steel in the words from the strange man. The Master Sergeant had no idea who he was, and no idea why he had been included in this briefing. But he could see that there was "something" between him and Commander Romanova. Dammit. It was bad enough she included Navanzino in these briefings without adding another boyfriend as well. At least Navanzino was also a part of G-Force – undisciplined rebellious bastard that he was.

And yet... That second man. There was something that he couldn't put his finger on. He couldn't deny that there was an unconscious air of command about him, and there was something about him that he felt he should know.

"I don't approve. The G-Force programme was ill-conceived from the start. The very idea that teenagers who were probably too busy fucking each other to really pay attention to what was going on would be able to defeat Spectra was absurd. And still is."

"And yet," said Princess in a deceptively mild tone, "it has better success than all the military might that is thrown at the Mechas." Jason and Mark exchanged a grin in spite of everything. They knew that tone. It was the same one they had heard her use right before she blew a Spectran base to kingdom come.

"And yet," echoed Mark, "we managed in the last twenty years and more to stop completely every attack on Earth – and most of those on other planets within the Federation."

He moved and stood on one side of the desk. Princess rose and took her place on his left. Jason moved to his right. "I don't think you fully understand, Master Sergeant," said Jason softly "exactly who you are dealing with."

The blinding flash startled the Master Sergeant and as his vision cleared he felt his stomach drop as before him stood the Eagle, Condor and Swan of G-Force. The Eagle spoke. "I should have introduced myself earlier," he said. "I'm Commander Mark Shaw, Chief of Galaxy Security and the Commander of G-Force."

"But..." the Master Sergeant looked at the Condor.

"You've said it plenty of times yourself," said the Condor. "I'm far too unstable to hold a command."

"Not to mention insubordinate," said Mark good naturedly.

"Some people have all the luck," smirked Jason.

Princess turned to the Master Sergeant. "It is unfortunate that you do not feel that your current role within Galaxy Security is to your liking. Your performance is not to my liking, nor is the performance of your team of instructors. Your role was to mentor, train and inspires these teams. Not to belittle them to the point where they cannot function."

He caught the word "was". "Well, it's not really your decision to make. I was appointed by the Security Chief not you."

"Actually, it is her decision, Master Sergeant," said Mark. "The initial appointment was made when there was no differentiation between the Chief of Security and the head of the G-Force Programme. That differentiation now exists, and I fully support Commander Romanova in her decision."

"As do I."

"You and your men will be re-assigned. From this moment they will have no contact with the G-Force programme or the Fledglings. The Owl and Swallow are currently enforcing this within the Fledgling quarters. There will be no detriment to any of your military records. They will merely show that your assignment finished. However, if there is any talk, any whispers you can rest assured that will change. I have no need to remind you that this is still a top secret programme and your participation in this programme and the silence required of you will extend beyond the end of any military career. Inform your men."

The Master Sergeant felt uneasy for the first time in the ten years he had been working with this woman. Deliberately or not, he had ignored her abilities and had never really taken her seriously.

Seeing her before him, and hearing the whiplash in her voice, he started to understand exactly who he was dealing with – and exactly why she was feared by Spectra. She was polite. She was pretty. And she didn't ever make a threat. He fully understood the subtext in her words. No threats. No promises, just facts. Looking at the two men standing next to her, he could see that they would be backing her up in her decision. Not enforcing. It was obvious that she could do that herself. No. They would be there for backup.

Suddenly, he regretted his actions and wished he had not believed the scuttlebutt about the G-Force team. Wished he had worked with them.

He stood and saluted for the first time. "Mam, Sirs, I wish you the best of luck."

They only waited until the door closed before Princess slumped to the desk and looked at Mark.  
"How the hell did you manage to do this?" she asked. Mark put his arms around her and she nestled against him.

"Without as much grace as you managed," he said, loving how she felt in his arms. Wishing he could de-transmute, but knowing that this was as much as he could have at the moment.

Jason felt a flash of jealousy as Mark held Princess, but it was gone swiftly. This was nothing to do with Mark and Princess as a couple; it was to do with the team. It was pride in the achievement of another member of the G-Force team. Jason felt his heart swell with that same pride.

He could not have done what she did – not without bloodshed at least. He moved and wrapped his own warms and wings around the two people he had loved his whole life. "Mark's right. We would have probably killed that bastard."

She smiled at the two men. "Thank you," she said softly, revelling in the feel of them both holding her. She felt safe. Loved. Like she could do anything. It felt so right.

But she knew it wasn't possible. She had to choose. Mark or Jason. Or neither. Perhaps that was the only way.

Mark revelled in the feel of the embrace of the other two. This was how it should be. How it always should be – the three of them taking on the world. With Jason and Princess he had never felt inferior, never really questioned his abilities. They had always been there – standing solidly behind him, giving their silent support against anybody who went against them. And, when needed, questioning – making him look at things from a different angle. Made him a better leader, a better person.

He had forgotten how much he needed that – needed them. The feelings of equality he got withal those casual sexual partners they gave him freely with their support and that unconditional love that they had given each other from the time that Princess had come to live with them.

Princess squeaked. She wished that they would remember that she was shorter – and needed to breathe occasionally. "Breathing?"

They broke apart. "Sorry, babe," said Jason. "We're just very proud of you today." Mark nodded, his eyes resting warmly on her. "Did good."

"But what do we do next?" she asked. "We needed them because we can't do it all ourselves."

Mark went still as he considered the problem, the others letting him think. "Tiny can take over some of the training," he said. "Or does he already do that? And what about Keyop? I haven't seen him since I arrived back. Surely he can do more."

"You can ask Kye," said Princess slowly. "But I doubt you'll get his cooperation."

"And we're all already training the teams as much as he can," said Jason. "Princess is right. We can't add any more to what we're doing. She's right about Keyop..." he caught Princess' eye. "All right – Kye – anyway, he's pretty much washed his hands of the team. Only goes out on missions when necessary. And he hates you Mark."

"What did I.... Oh gods. I've completely fucked up," said Mark dismally. "They're right keeping you as Commander, Jason."

Jason groaned. "Will you stop blaming yourself for Anderson and Cronus! You followed their orders – and we all paid the price for that. I never wanted to be Commander of G-Force. I don't agree with how you do things sometimes, and wish that you would let go control and let us help you. Yes. Sometimes there is somebody who can do the job better and you need to let that happen. But as far as I'm concerned – the Eagle is the Commander of G-Force. I don't want the job!"

"Still doesn't solve my problem," said Princess de-transmuting. "But perhaps the others can make some suggestions. And Anderson is still here somewhere. Perhaps he can help?"

Jason looked at the other two. "Ready room?" he suggested.

"Absolutely," agreed Mark. "But no ping pong."

"Fuck no," said Jason. "Don't let Tiny know we're coming," he said to Princess. "Otherwise we'll never pin Keyop down in one place."

She nodded. "And we need to talk to them both. Mark, you need to talk to them both."

"Yeah," said Jason gruffly. "Like we decided."

"We decided?" asked Princess.

"Mark and I talked," said Jason. "Before the mecha attacked the house. He told me enough."

She looked distressed. "So you know – the drugs, the sex. All of it?"

"Not all. Not as much as you," said Mark. "But enough. Yes. The others need to know as well."

"And you now expect us to just fall on your shoulder and forgive you," said Keyop bitterly. "Kill the fatted calf, welcome home the prodigal and all that shit."

"Keyop!" said Princess.

"I would have expected better of you, Princess. Because of him, you nearly died. How could you forgive him? Or has he got you back in his bed already?"

"Stop it Keyop," she said desperately. "It's not that simple."

"Yes," he said. "It is that simple. Mark abandoned us. I don't give a shit whether he was following orders or not. And that shit story about spending years as a pleasure slave. Please! You could have come up with a better story than that – you've had eighteen years do to it! Or were you too busy screwing round on Riga? Yeah. I've seen the websites. Some of them even have pretty pictures. No wonder you didn't contact us."

Mark clenched his teeth. He didn't need this right now. "It's not a story, Keyop. It's the truth. And if you think I'd spin something like that to try to save my hide, then it proves you really don't know me."

"Yeah? Well what about the real reason you're on Earth. The only reason you came back. Have you told your precious Princess that? Perhaps it's not that I don't know you, Mark, but that I've seen through the facade of Eagle and seen the real Mark. I know how you've used Princess. I saw you. Saw you making her do those disgusting things. Heard her begging you to stop."

"What?!"

Princess blushed. "Oh dear."

Tiny was trying to hide his grin behind his hand. Jason didn't bother.

"Kye, I promise you. Mark has never forced me to... It was nothing disgusting... I enjoy... Oh dear. I really can't be discrete about it can it?"

Jason was openly laughing. "No, sweetheart. Which is why I made sure that there was a lot of space between the kids and us. Soundproofing is your friend." He turned serious. "Keyop, she's right though. In spite of what you think, there's no way Mark could have forced Princess to do anything with him that she didn't want to."

"And if you want to check Keyop, ask Anderson. Or check the psych records. You think I would have spent all those years with the psych docs for no reason? Why I'm still seeing them? And you should know after all these years not to believe everything you read on the 'net. Even if it does have pretty pictures."

"I'm not some gullible child any more Mark." Keyop looked at Jason and Princess. "And you're fools to believe anything he says. Especially when he claims to love you. I'm off. Feel free to come by and see the club. Tell Viv I'm sorry I couldn't stay to hang out with her."

"And what about G-Force?"

"If Mark's back in the team, count me out."

"Keyop!"

"And stop calling me by that stupid name! Just leave me alone." He stormed towards the door, pushing Mark out of the way, knowing that the only reason he could actually do so was that Mark allowed him to – and that made Keyop madder than ever. "And you," he said, venom spitting from his tone, "don't you come fucking near me. And if I find out you're fucking around with Princess or the children, then I'm gonna come after you."

Tiny looked at the other three members of the team. "You must admit, it does seem a little hard to swallow. But it's that which makes it plausible. I still don't understand Mark, why you didn't contact us. Or at least why you didn't let Cronus."

Mark shook his head. "I was too screwed up. I didn't want you to see me like I was and then, well, I guess it became easier to avoid the subject."

"So why did you come back?" Jason asked. "You know in all this, you've never said what triggered the return. We supposed it was Anderson's heart attack, but with both Keyop and Vivian mentioning something on the 'net..."

Mark dropped his head. "I told you the truth, Jase, when I said I've been clean of drugs. But other things... well, let's just say I wasn't as discrete as I could have been. Truth is – I got chucked off Riga."

Princess slumped to the sofa and put her head in her hands. She understood the implications of what Mark was saying, and didn't want to think about it. It seemed she had spent a lifetime trying to ignore the fact that Mark had sexual partners other than her – and that the number of those partners was not one or two, but ran into several hundred at the very least.

Mark watched her and didn't dare approach her. He knew what she was thinking- she'd told him from their first night together how jealous she had been of his other partners – even whilst appreciating the expertise he had gained from them.

He wasn't even ready to admit to himself his own reasons for why he had entered into that lifestyle – before he had entered into his relationship with her.

Jason tried to hide his own distaste – he had never really understood Mark's fascination with sex – and it really was the one serious area of disagreement he and Princess had.

But he hated seeing her in distress like this, and moved forward, taking her in his arms and feeling somehow vindicated by the way that she turned to him. "Get me away from her, Jason," she whispered. "Please. I can't be near ..."

He lifted her up and gave Mark a flat look of hatred. "Even without trying, you still manage to hurt her," he said. He walked out of the room, his precious wife cradled against him, his own heart breaking as he felt her silent sobs against him.

Mark sank to his knees. "I didn't mean to. I love her so much," he whispered. "But I can't help it."

"No," said Tiny gravely. "You can't change the past. But you can try to understand why, and somehow I don't think you do. Or really want to."

"I want to know... why do I do it? There's something inside me that I can't stop! Only Princess...."

"Don't tell me, Mark. Seems like you need to tell your psychs. Once you understand, then perhaps you can make her understand."

"I need them so badly, Tiny," Mark said softly. "Without them, I'm nothing. I feel like I'm only a part of the whole."

Tiny looked at Mark. He had heard, over the years, both Jason and Princess make the same comment. "What the fuck did Anderson do to you three?" he asked in horror.


	17. Chapter 17

Mark yawned and stretched as he sat back from the computer, finishing the outline of the speech he would have to give to the Federation Council in two weeks time. Princess had almost gleefully passed it to him and he knew that he would have to spend long hours in making sure that it covered all the aspects it needed to. Especially since Princess had sacked the military instructors for the Fledglings.

By the time he gave that speech, Mark knew that they had to have proof that this was the right course of events and that the training of the Fledglings had improved. He had no doubt it would but also knew that he and Princess were under close scrutiny by the Council.

He should be asleep. He wanted to be asleep, however the nightmares were getting worse, and he had reached the stage of being afraid to close his eyes.

The last couple of days had also given him a lot to think about, and even more to acknowledge. He wanted to reassure Princess that when they were a couple, he had never even looked at another person in a sexual way. Why would he, when she had been the only person who could ever quench that itch that he felt was a constant in his life. Only after making love with Princess did he feel content. With her, he felt a flame burning through his body, making him feel alive, capable and equal to anybody. She was the centre of his world.

He yawned again as the kettle boiled and he poured the hot water over the teabag. God it was good to be home. He had enjoyed the past few days more than he would ever admit. It wasn't just being with Princess again, but being part of the family. He knew that he, Jason and Princess were tending to revert somewhat to their behaviour of nearly twenty years ago. To that age when they truly did act and think as one, but it was something that he wanted to encourage again. They needed to show Spectra that G-Force was as much, if not more, formidable than they ever had been.

He thought it was working. Their training run that afternoon had shown them being completely in synch with each other. Tiny had devised the most complex run he could, and Jason had promised several nasty things to him as they were taken by surprise on a number of occasions.

Taken by surprise, yes, but never beaten. It had been a strain, but their lifetime of training and that instinctive knowledge of each other had taken over, and the final result had been satisfying in more ways than one.

He and Jason had surveyed the wreckage of the training room with satisfaction. It had been a long time since they had completely destroyed the room, and yet this time they had managed it – in large part thanks to Princess' trick mini bombs.

Not even Jason had been aware of those, and Mark resolved to get them into standard kit as soon as possible.

He had looked up at the observation room and had smiled to see their audience – all of Fledglings, Anderson and young Vivian.

Chris and Vivian had both been pressed against the glass, both of them showing pride in their parents and, with Chris, had been a quiet determination that had communicated itself to those on the floor beneath him.

Vivian was, however still a problem. She still refused to speak to him except in the rudest way, and had at one point refused to eat a meal at the same table.

Mark had volunteered to eat separately, not wanting to cause problems with Princess' family, but both she and Jason had been surprisingly firm in telling laying down the law to Vivian who had, to Mark's surprise, capitulated. Not happily, but capitulated.

He wished he could get some sort of rapport with her. With her mother's looks, and her father's temperament she would certainly be a handful – and a perfect candidate for training with G-Force.

He yawned and shut the laptop on the table in front of him. Perhaps, if he was exhausted enough, he could sleep without the nightmares. Nobody knew about those – not even Jason who would probably have understood. But Mark wasn't going to tell anybody – he had enough problems, he reasoned, and he wasn't going to let anybody think that he had more. Besides, they were just nightmares. He should be able to cope.

A nose at the entrance caused him to look up, and he saw Vivian Shaw standing there, slightly bleary eyed but looking in some distress. "Vivian?" He stood and went towards her. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Don't touch me," she said, shifting away, pressing against the doorframe. Mark lost thirty years as he watched her slump against the door, her head dropping and face hidden by black hair. Princess. Thirty years ago, Princess had stood against a door in exactly that position. He had comforted her then, and knew that now her daughter needed the same comfort.

"I'm not going to touch you, Vivian. But something's wrong. Can I help?"

"Did you betray us?" Mark took a deep breath. He had asked himself the same question. Was it due to him that Princess and Jason had lost their home? Fortunately, he had quickly been able to answer that one.

"No, sweetheart. There is no way that I could have told Spectra where to find your home. I didn't have any idea until I arrived on Earth that your parents were even a couple. Let alone where you lived." He carefully approached her. "Don't stand in the doorway Vivian. Come in and let me make you a cup of tea. You obviously have something you need to say to me."

"Don't try to smarm me, Mark. And don't call me sweetheart. I'm not one of your girlfriends."

"I'm not trying to smarm. All I've offered is a cup of tea and the chance to tell me what you want to – without your parents around to hear. I promise that whatever you say here and now won't go any further." He walked back to the small kitchenette and felt the kettle. "It's still hot. Are you sure you don't want some tea?"

She slipped inside the door and sat on the couch in front of the coffee table. "I suppose so," she said sulkily. "Mama won't let me have coffee."

Mark bought the mug of tea and put it on the table in front of her. "Your mother is prejudiced," he said smiling. "She doesn't life coffee, and doesn't see why anybody else should."

Vivian grinned for the first time since Mark had met her, and he grinned back. That slightly evil grin was pure Jason. "I know. Dad says that the only way he can get a decent cup of coffee is to go out when she's not looking and hit a coffee shop. Sometimes he lets me go with him. He always takes Chris though. Well, when Chris is home." It came out in a rush and Mark felt his heart lift somewhat – that she had told him even that much gave him hope.

"Jason never did like keeping to rules. Is your tea OK?"

She sipped. "Yes thanks. How did you know?"

"Saw how you took it at breakfast yesterday."

In spite of herself, Vivian was impressed. "How do you do it?" she asked curiously. She had asked Dad the same question, and his reply "Condor magic" had just irritated her. Perhaps Mark could give a proper answer.

"Training mostly. But I've always thought our cerebonic implants have had something to do with it as well. But mostly training. Chief Anderson had the three of us playing observation games for as long as I can remember."

Vivian pulled a face. "So does mama and dad. I hate them. They're boring."

Mark looked sharply at her. She was what? Thirteen? And found the observation games boring already? "Why is that, Vivian?"

"Too easy. I don't know why they say they're challenging. I'd rather be checking code. At least it gives me something to think about." She gave him a challenging look as she spoke. "I suppose that you think Chris and I are stupid to call her Mama still." It had always been a sore point at school, that she didn't call her mother mom or mother. Mama was so old-fashioned. But she honestly couldn't imagine her being anything else

Mark was shaking his head. "Nope. In fact, I can't see Princess as mom or mother. She always called her own mother Mama when she spoke of her. I guess she never thought that she would be anything else. Jason, on the other hand, I still have problems thinking of him as a father."

"He hates father. Said that he'd be a shit father. Dad suits him better." She watched his face looking for the explosion at the word shit.

She felt mildly chagrined when there was no change. "Sweetheart, it's not my place to haul you over the coals, but I can't see Princess letting you get away with the word shit. Even if you are quoting Jason."

"Don't call me that. Told you – I'm not your girlfriend."

Mark laughed softly. "I'll let you in on a secret, Vivian. You're only the second female I've ever called sweetheart. Your mother is the first. You're so much like her," he said.

"You know I hate you."

"You have mentioned it."

"Aren't you angry? Mama and dad are."

"Nope. You're not the first person to hate me. You won't be the last."

"I'm going to do anything I can to stop you from breaking up my family."

"If that was my intention, I'd support you fully. I still would if anybody threatened your family. But I have no intention of breaking up your family."

"You want Mama."

"Yes, Vivian. I do. I still love her very much. But I also love your dad and because of that, I don't want to do anything that will hurt either of them."

"Bit late to worry about that now."

Mark's face darkened. "Yes, it is. And I want to make that up to them. But I still want to find out a way to give us all what we want."

Vivian snorted and then put her hand to her mouth. Mark swiftly went to sit next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong, Vivian? Why are you up at this time?"

"Home. It's gone."

"I know, sweetheart. And I promise that I'm trying to find out how Spectra knew where it was. It may be that G-Force had nothing to do with it. That they were targeting mama because she was known to be Chief of Galaxy Security. But I'm going to find out the truth. And I promise when I know, I'll tell you."

She looked at him, at that clear blue gaze that she couldn't look away from. It told her that he meant every word he said. It still didn't make it better.

"Why did Mama and dad leave Chris and me alone? They shouldn't have done it."

"They didn't have a choice. The only way for mama to protect you was to go to the mecha and destroy them. She knew that Chris had the training to keep you safe. As for Jason – he drove like a madman to get there as soon as we got the word of them heading for your house. In fact, we were less than a mile away when Phoenix picked us up."

"I was so frightened. And Chris couldn't get the door open. The only way we could get out was on mama's bike." She was crying and Mark lifted her onto his lap and rocked her against him.

"Oh Vivian," he said softly. "We were trying to find you. We couldn't get a proper lock on your location. I'm sorry," he said, stroking the dark hair. "You and Chris did a great job getting out. We are so proud of you both."

"It still doesn't change the fact that we don't have a home any more. Everything we had, all the photos, and everything from my life is gone."

"You know, I probably know how you feel better than anybody else," said Mark slowly. "When I left, I had to leave behind me anything that could link me to who I was. I even had to leave my wedding ring and my communicator with my father when I went undercover." He held out his hand and Vivian saw the plain gold band on his hand. She realised that it was the exact match for mama's. "You know, as soon as I got back to Riga, the first thing I asked for was this ring. I needed to wear it again. To be Mark again." She felt his quiet sob. "You know, I still don't have anything else from my life with Princess."

"You have Chris."

"I had no idea about Chris until I arrived back on earth. In fact, I thought that he was Jason's son at first. It wasn't until the Chief told me that I discovered I had a son. Vivian, sweetheart, you've lost things, like Lexa said. Things you can replace. The important things, the ones that make your home, make your family, you still have. They're the ones in your heart. In your memories. And as long as you still have those, you haven't lost anything."

Vivian found herself relaxing against him, feeling sleepy. He was, she thought, almost as comforting as dad could be. "But loosing the things still hurt."

"Yup. And it'll keep hurting. Because I reckon that I've also lost things when your home was destroyed. But I still have the memories of them. You know, that's probably the one thing I learned over these years."

She yawned and he stood, lifting her easily. "I think you're about ready for bed," he said yawning himself. "For that matter, so am I."

He carried her carefully towards her room, encountering Jason who breathed out in relief when he saw Vivian in Mark's arms.

"Where did you find her?"

"She found me. Came to the ready room. She's been a little upset."

Jason put his hand on the dark head and Mark made to hand his daughter to him. Jason shook his head. "No, easier if you carry her. I was worried – she has a habit of sleepwalking when she's stressed."

"Oh fun."

"You have no idea. Prin and I have a habit of checking on her when we know she's upset."

Jason opened the door to the girl's room just as Princess appeared. "Thank god," she said softly.

"Ready room," said Mark and Jason together, Mark manoeuvring himself into the bedroom and putting her into the bed. She roused as Princess tucked her in and kissed her. "Sorry Mama. Couldn't sleep."

"Are you tired now? Do you want me to stay?"

Vivian yawned and snuggled down. "No." Princess stepped back and Jason bent over to fiercely hug his daughter. She hugged him back. "I'm OK dad."

"I still worry, kitten. You know you can talk to Mama or me at any time."

"I know." She looked at Mark. "I still hate you, but thank you."

Mark smiled and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart. You know that we won't let anything happen to you." He grinned. "It's not everybody who has G-Force watching over their every move."

Vivian sighed. "Just what I need," she said drifting off to sleep. "Fucking G-Force."

Mark made it out of the door before he started to laugh and decided to stick around to watch the fun when Princess appeared. He didn't have long to wait, as she dragged Jason out.

A sensible man would have vanished at that point. It has to be said, however, that where Princess was concerned neither Mark nor Jason had ever really been sensible.

"Jason, remember what I told you about swearing around the children?"

"I didn't!"

"You did. She didn't learn that from me. That was you. It's bad enough from Chris. I won't have you encouraging Vivian to swear."

She the visibly drooped before turning to Mark. "Is she really OK? I'm sorry that she keeps saying she hates you."

"Like I said to her – I've been hated by lots of other people. I can cope with it. She's frightened and unhappy. I think that she just needed to talk to somebody not family." His face fell.

Princess hugged him. "Mark, you'll always been family. Why are you up so late though?"

"Paperwork. I know why Jase was so eager to give up Command. He always has hated paperwork."

He was lying. Jason knew it. It wasn't paperwork that had kept Mark up – in fact, the only paperwork that the Commander of G-Force had to complete, he had done himself. Something else was wrong. But until Mark decided to tell them, he'd let it go. At least Jason knew that it wasn't Mark trying to get a fix for his addictions – otherwise he'd be off base. This was something else.

"Thanks anyway, Mark. And Prin is right. You are family. In spite of everything." He put his arm around Princess, deliberately making it clear to Mark that she was with him. "We can still get a little sleep, love," he said, smiling down at her. "Bed?"

She nodded. "Yes. It seems like I'm still trying to catch up on sleep." She looked at Mark and smiled. "Sleep well Mark."

Mark put his arm around her, bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Sleep well, sweetheart." He then kissed her eyes, vividly remembering all the times he had done this before they fell asleep. "I love you."

He turned and went to his own room. She had kissed him back. It hadn't been a lingering kiss, but she had definitely kissed him back. And when he had kissed her eyes, her hand had moved to his waist, caressing. His heart sang. She cared. She still cared.


	18. Chapter 18

She still craved him. Still craved his touch, his kisses. His approval. And yet, Princess had to admit to herself that it was many years since she could remember exactly _what_ his touch felt like on her skin. She could, however, remember the devastating effect it had on her.

Mark's touch, then and now, lit her from within, made the blood in her veins sing. In no way did her reaction to Mark diminish the potent sexual chemistry that existed between her and Jason. Vivian's existence and the activities they enjoyed the night before Mark reappeared proved as much.

Jason brought safety, security and stability to every caress. He knew exactly how to touch her, what she needed in order to orgasm and that she craved the momentary freedom that came with sexual bliss. Likewise, she knew exactly how Jason liked to be gripped, how, when he was really aroused, many of his inhibitions fell away and that, in the throes of afterglow, he tenderly stroked her hair and shoulders.

And yet, she still craved Mark. He had been her first lover. He taught her to own her sexuality, to trust him as he took on a tour of sensual enjoyment. No matter what they did, regardless of the sensual gift she asked to give or wanted to receive, Mark's considerable concentration cantered around her pleasure.

Jason had barely kicked the door of their room shut when he began to tear away her nightdress. Now THAT was something both men had in common – this seeming need to rip flimsy lingerie off her body. Not that she objected – their obvious and intense desire was something that she found incredibly arousing.

But this – this was different. It wasn't Jason needing her so badly he couldn't wait. And Princess, even as she responded to his need, delighted in the intensity, felt a faint sense of revulsion. What Jason was doing to her wasn't about her or, even, them as a couple, having sex. Jason was competing with Mark. Mark was ensconced in his own quarters and yet every touch Jason laid on her body screamed, "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Princess had tried to distance herself from their testosterone-fuelled displays. She had actually congratulated herself on the family feeling that they had managed to encompass since the attack.

And then tonight, when Mark had kissed her she kissed him back. Memories surged and she let them wash over her. They had always done that, right before going to sleep. Mark's nightly ritual: a gentle kiss placed on her mouth, kisses on each of her eyes, followed by him telling her he loved her. She knew, in her heart, that from that from the moment she gave Mark her virginity until that fateful night when he left on that damned mission, right up until he had been forced into life as a sex slave, Mark had been utterly faithful to her. But that didn't make her any less jealous of past partners – or the partners he had had during their separation. Jealous that they had been the recipients of his experience, his consideration. His touch. If she was brutally honest with herself, she had been terrified that, somewhere in those years, there had been somebody who had been the recipient of his love.

It made no sense! How could she blame him for having other partners when she had done exactly the same thing – and even had a child with another man?

No. Not another man. Or just faceless partners. Jason. The one person they had always trusted with their whole beings. She knew what both Mark and Jason were like, and blamed herself for their current predicament.

This is why she was allowing Jason to take her as he had been doing since Mark returned. She knew it was wrong; and yet in some deep part of her she found it exciting and arousing.

"Did he touch you like that? Make you feel like this?" Jason was thrusting deeply into her in a way that almost hurt. He didn't care about her feelings or her needs at the moment. All he cared about was this stupid competition with Mark.

Princess snapped. "I don't know," she cried out, trying to struggle from his hold. "I can't remember." She raised her foot and used it to throw him off her before pushing herself up to the top of the bed, huddling into herself. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?" She peered at him over the tops of her knees. A tinge of regret clouded her face yet her voice remained terse. "I can't remember what Mark's touch felt like."

"Really, Alexandra?" Jason kneeled at the foot of the bed, his eyebrows drawn together. "I find that hard to believe, Alexandra." Princess winced at each use of her name. Jason rarely used her full name and when it did it was a sign of very strong emotion within him.

"Don't those recordings you watch at the shack refresh your memories any more?" His voice was hard, but she could hear in it undertones of disgust.

"How did you know...?" she was incredulous. How had he known – and not said anything.

"I followed you. When you first went off after we had that first argument about sex and the things you wanted me to do. I was worried and followed you to make sure you were okay. I didn't see what you were watching, but what I heard was enough to fill-in the blanks. After you left, I went back and checked."

Anger at Jason, at him not understanding, colored her cheeks.

"I found your little secret." False triumph rang from his mouth. Vulnerable honesty rang even louder. "It's hard knowing that for all these years I haven't been _enough_ for you; that you need to watch that sort of _stuff_ in order to get yourself off."

"No Jason! It's not like that!" Why, oh why couldn't he understand that what she and Mark did wasn't nasty?

"Then what _is_ it like, Princess? You were kissing him that other night at the shack. You kissed him tonight. You touched him in a fairly obvious way. I know he still wants you. And I know now that _you want him_."

Princess cringed back against the top of the bed. She and Jason had fought bitterly over some things in the past years and both of them had walked out. But never, ever, had his voice had such venom when he spoke to her. She was finding it difficult to breathe. Her entire life was falling apart again, only this time it was her life with Jason. She couldn't do it again. Couldn't rebuild a life again. It was then that Princess had her epiphany. She loved Jason just as much and as intensely as she loved Mark.

Because of that, she realised that the only life they could live would be together – all three of them. But... No. She had to deal with this first. Only after she had dealt with this situation could she think clearly.

She wasn't this cringing woman. She was the Swan of G-Force. She needed to call on that strength – and needed to use that strength to make Jason _see_.

Princess got off the bed and confronted Jason, hands on her hips.

"Yes. I still love Mark. Yes. I still want him. I've never denied either of those things. I want him as much as I want you. And I keep going back because I'm trying to remember. Trying to remember what it was like to be with Mark; how his touch felt. Can you imagine what it's like, Jason - to love somebody so much, and then not be able to remember what their touch feels like? To love somebody so much and to think that you will never feel their touch again? Jason, I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't have stayed; you know me well enough for that. But I love Mark as well. And, god help me, I desire you both with all of my being. I need to know again what his touch feels like. I want to make love with him. And I can't. I won't. I will not do that to you."

The adrenaline left her and she started to cry heartrendingly, and Jason knew what the unasked question was – knew the answer she wanted.

But he couldn't give it. He wanted to. Mark was still her husband – he was the one who had the right to sleep next to hear every night. He just wasn't able to give her the freedom she needed. He loved her too much. When he was seventeen and he realised how much Mark and Princess loved each other, he had carefully taken his own love and hidden it away; fully expecting that he would never be able to act on it. Knowing that he would live alone for the rest of his life, knowing no other person could match her.

Because of that, he wasn't able to give her what she wanted. She was his now. Had been for nearly fifteen years and he wasn't going to give her up.

He stayed silent, deliberately holding back what she wanted him to say. He wouldn't say it. Couldn't.

Instead, he flung the unasked question in her face. "What do you want, then Alexandra? Do you want me to say yeah, 'go ahead' and 'fuck Mark for all you're worth' and add a post-script of, 'feel free to come back to my bed when you feel like it'?" The muscles in his jaw flexed. Emotional rawness clawed at the back of his throat. "I won't say that. I wouldn't mean it. Mark_ left_. You're _mine_. I'm not going to let him have you."

She was crying, and he knew he was too. All he wanted was to go to her, to let her arms fold around him, to hold her close, so that they could comfort each other.

But there was no comforting this time. He got back into bed. "Stay or go. Your choice. But if you go back to Mark's bed right now, trust me when I say it's over. I'll be gone so fast you'll be choking on my dust. And to fuck with G-Force and our family. I'll take Vivian and we'll start again."

"You can't, Jason!"

"It's up to you Princess." He felt sick inside. It was pure emotional blackmail, and he knew it. He was disgusted with himself as soon as the words had spewed like poison from his mouth. In his heart, he knew he wouldn't do it. Or would he? He hoped he'd never have to find out.

"You bastard." She spat the words. "How dare you make threats like that?" She seemed to deflate. "But I can't risk that you'd do it. You're needed too much. I'm not going. And even if I did, it wouldn't be to Mark's bed. You know me better than that." Her voice dripped with contempt on the last sentence. "I'm staying, but only for the good of the team and because I won't let you take Vivian. Don't touch me, Jason. Don't come near me and probably don't even speak to me for a few days."

She began to rifle through their belongings trying desperately to find something she could wear as a nightdress. "I'm not staying in this room, Jason. But rest assured, I'm not going to Mark. I'll sleep in with Vivian." Her movements were more and more distressed. "Dammit! Why have I got nothing I can sleep in!" She was crying hard enough that she couldn't see straight. "I'll get another sleeping space set up for myself tomorrow. But I'm not going to forget this quickly Jason. Right now, you disgust me. If you were to touch me, I'd probably throw up. I think I hate you, Jason."

She could sense him standing behind her and he handed her the sweat shorts and shirt she wore for exercise.

"I didn't mean what I said about you going to Mark's bed. I know that you would never go straight from one bed to another." His voice was almost beyond hearing, and he wasn't sure if she did actually hear him as she grabbed a pillow and left the room. He could only hope that she did.


	19. Chapter 19

He was watching them disintegrate before his eyes, and there was almost nothing he could do to help. And it broke his heart to see his children tearing themselves to pieces.

What he was witnessing was the reason why he had that conversation with Mark, the one about why Princess should always be viewed as his sister, all those years ago.

And now it had happened – years later than he and Cronus had anticipated, but nevertheless, almost exactly as he had predicted. Admittedly, he had not anticipated that Jason would also be intimately involved nor could he ever have ever guessed that most significant rift existed between Princess and Jason.

All he could do now was to try to minimise the fallout and hope that, somehow, those dearest to him found a way to forgive him and each other.

8888888888888888888

Vivian had completely withdrawn into herself again. The estrangement between her parents glaringly evident, and her hatred for Mark burned hotter than ever, the slight rapport she had forged with him burned away by her fear that her family was falling apart.

She and Chris clung desperately to each other, confused and hurt. They were used to their parents having blazing rows, but not this icy silence that showed no signs of ending.

Dad kept disappearing and only showed up when he was ordered to do so. AT least he wasn't ignoring her and Chris. He was still there for them whenever they needed. And Vivian made sure that she needed him a lot. Dad always needed somebody to need him. Both she and he knew that the things she was going to him for were trivial, but it was something that they both needed.

Vivian also made sure that she went to dad before mama, and she completely ignored Mark. She knew she was being petty, but this was war and Mark was her enemy.

She had to find a way to get rid of him. If Mark wasn't there, then they could go back to how things were.

Chris was feeling panicky. Mama was crying. The sad look that she had worn when he was a very small boy was back, and he worried whether she could survive if her relationship with Jason ended. Yet – he had seen how she looked at Father. He wasn't sure if she could survive if Father left either.

* * *

Mark was worried. He had not intended this to happen. His kiss with Princess had been spontaneous, something that he needed desperately, born of a need to capture something of his memories.

He was also desperately worried what would happen if Spectra attacked. Jason and Princess were barely even communicating. Jason seemed to be looking for a reason to hit him. Mark knew that if Spectra attacked right now, there was a real chance that they wouldn't be able to defeat them.

In the event, he didn't have long to wait.

When the report came across his desk, it seemed innocuous enough. Unless you were the Commander of G-Force. It screamed Spectra at him. Mark put a request to the Zark system for more information, and sent a bleep to the team to assemble in his office.

In many ways, he wished he was meeting with Zoltar! The meeting would probably be more pleasant.

*** *** ***

"We have a possible situation," he said without preamble. "As you know, the Spectrans seem to have finally got a new Zoltar. Our agents believe that she may be the daughter of the Zoltar we knew. Indications are that she is an unusually good tactician. Preliminary intel suggests that she was the one behind the attack on your home."

"Which means she has some very well placed operatives here," said Jason grimly. Twenty years later and his place in the Briefing Room was still that particular section of wall. "Do you want me to see what I can find?"

"Yes." Mark nodded before adding, "See if you can trace any leaks from Space Centre. If we have somebody leaking information to Spectra there, I want to know about it." He looked at Tiny. "The wreckage of one of those mecha has been brought here. I want you to analyse it and provide me with a report within twenty-four hours. Let's find out what we can: range, fuel, armament, anything that the first round of tests can tell us. See if you can cross-match it with any previous mecha as well, including those small craft that Zoltar loved."

"Right," said Tiny. "Mind if I get a couple of the Fledglings to help?"

"If you think that there are any who are capable, absolutely. But we don't have time for you to make it a training exercise."

"Understood," Tiny agreed.

"Princess," Mark looked at her. "I need your help and your analytical skills. Zark is getting me some more information and I want you to spot me in the analysis. I'll also need you to check anything on the 'net and other systems.' He handed her a sheaf of papers.

"Is there anything in particular you want me to look for, Mark?"

"Read those and then come and tell me what you think. I don't want to influence you." Another deep breath. "I may need to go to Center City to meet with some people to get some more information."

"Why not bring them here?" Jason's question was sharp.

"I don't understand?"

"I take it the individuals involved are what could be termed persons of interest?"

"Some are." Mark fought the urge to cross his arms across his chest. "Some are sources for general information."

"Then bring them here." Jason leaned forward, prying his shoulders away from the wall, in his enthusiasm to get his point across. "I take it you want them to meet with Eagle. Then bring them to the Eagle's nest."

"I'd do that but we don't have the people available to do it. I need them to see that it's G-Force they're dealing with – not the military or GalSec."

"Yes we do," said Princess, contradicting Mark's assertion. "We can include Kye." She uncrossed and recrossed her legs. "Tiny can pilot the Phoenix, especially if he has a couple of others working on that mecha analysis. To Kye, we assign three Fledglings to go and pick them up and bring them here, then you'd get your effect."

Mark looked pensive. "You have a point. Who would you suggest, Princess?"

"Your Rigans. They're further along in their training."

Jason spoke without hesitation. "Lokan, Micha and Vane. They're developing into a rather formidable group. They could handle any problems and Vane has a diplomatic tongue on him."

"Yes, Jason," said Princess, validating Jason's selection of personnel. "You're right. That's the best group. They'll also work well with Keyop."

"Let's do it then." Mark made the inclusion of Keyop and the Rigans part of the plan. "Princess – arrange a meeting with that team." He made a face. "I know what Keyop said, but if he doesn't have to meet with me, he will probably go ahead with the idea."

"I'll talk to Keyop," said Tiny. "He listens to me."

"Not Princess?"

"After the other day? I don't think so." Tiny changed the subject back to the matter at hand. "When do you need them here?"

"Let me talk to Jenny and see what she can arrange. With decent planning, we'll pick them up from the office and haul them in."

"I'll get Phoenix ready for visitors then."

"Alright everyone," Mark braced his palms on the desk behind him, "you have your duties. You're dismissed."

***** *** *****

Mark sat back in his chair as they left and covered his face with his hands. His eyes hurt. His head hurt. His heart hurt. His soul was shattered.

"At least you're still working together," said Anderson as he rose from the shadowed corner where he had observed proceedings. "And bouncing ideas off each other. That's important."

"Once," said Mark softly, "they wouldn't have left. We would have sat and worked together until all the details were in place." Anderson sat on the couch. What he had to tell Mark was a personal matter.

"Your father called earlier. He is going to come down to see you in the next few days. He wants to meet Chris."

"As ever, my father has a perfect sense of timing, and cares only for his own agenda." Mark's laughter was bitter. "There's no way I'm going to make Princess deal with Cronus along with everything else that's going on in her life. His access is denied."

"Are you sure that's wise? Cronus tends to ignore those sorts of restrictions." Anderson knew what he wanted Mark to say – wanted to see that Mark had managed to become his own person and not Cronus' tool.

"Chief, we have the possibility of several Spectran infiltrators at the highest level within GalSec. Keyop's latest girlfriend may very well be a Galaxy Girl. Princess and Jason's relationship is disintegrating. Everybody is blaming me for the fore-mentioned situations and you're asking if it's a good idea to have my father here as well? Access denied. I'll enforce it with Tiny and Phoenix if necessary. Cronus is not setting foot on this base. If I hear that he has, I'll fucking throw him in a holding cell."

Anderson nodded. "Are you sure about Keyop's girlfriend?"

"Not entirely. But from the reports and from something Jason said she's just a little suspicious. Something's wrong but I can't put my finger on it. At the moment though, I'll have to let it go. I don't need Keyop madder with me than he already is."

"Call him Kye then. He hates Keyop."

"I know." Mark sighed. One more thing he missed, Keyop becoming Kye. "I keep forgetting."

A buzz from the desk-mounted intercom cut into their conversation.

Mark acknowledged the page. "Go ahead."

"Sir, I have a request for transport from Colonel Cronus from Riga. He is requesting access to Neptune."

"Denied," said Mark crisply. Making good on his promise, Mark changed his orders. "Actually, get somebody to grab him and lock him up for the duration. That way I know where he is."

"Are you sure, Sir?"

"Yes." Mark glared at the intercom as if he were directly looking at the person on the other end of the line. "If he asks why, tell him that unless he wants to be on the next transport back to Riga, he'll keep out of my way and away from my family for the next few weeks. He has a choice – he can do that from his house or from a cell. His choice."

"He's not gonna like that, Sir."

"Tough. Tell him also if he tries to go around my orders, I'll speak personally to his wife and get her to bring him back into line. That should stop him short."

"Oh fuck. He's here."

"Some people get all the luck," said Mark, his grin one that was identical to that normally seen on Jason's face.

"Fuckit – the best assignment in years and I'm stuck here," Jason was grinning also as he leaned against the door.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since the transmission started. I got it first and told them to route it to you."

"You wanted to hear the fun though."

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't do the dumbest dumb-ass thing you've ever pulled and let Cronus set foot on Neptune. Not unless you want to send him back home in baggies once Princess finds him."

"One of the primary reasons I don't want him here. I'm rather fond of my stepmother, and she adores Cronus for some reason. On the other hand, she is probably the one person who can keep him under some sort of control."

"Formidable lady, then. I really wanna meet her some day. Promise me one thing, Mark. If Cronus does make it here, let me be the one to round him up. I owe him."

"Deal. But you have to tell Princess. You have anything else you need?"

"Yeah. Leave her alone. She's hurting bad."

"You're the one who started with the ultimatums Jason," said Anderson. "To answer your question – I asked her directly what was wrong and she told me everything." He saw Jason flick a glance at Mark. "No. I haven't discussed it with Mark. That's up to you and Princess."

Mark rose from the desk and walked towards Jason. "I could say the same to you. Leave Princess alone. Start acting like an adult. You're too old to sulk. And our children need our support. This is affecting them as well."

"My children, Mark."

"No. Our children. And if you can't recognise that, then you're even more fucked up than I am."

"Anything else?" Jason scowled.

"You can get back to your assignment. Dismissed, Condor."

Jason left, but Mark could have sworn he heard him say softly "Blow it out your arse, Mark" as he left. He hoped he could. Surly, arrogant and irritating Jason he could deal with. The Jason who disappeared and was silent was a danger to them all.


	20. Chapter 20

Its name, Jason remembered, was Fizzgig, and he and Mark had spent almost a week's pocket money in winning it for her at a fairground. It had been just after she had come to live with them, still traumatised at the deaths of her parents, and the loss of the only home she had ever known.

Starting school hadn't been easy for her. Her name and that air of privilege had immediately put her at outs with a lot of their schoolmates.

Mark had been compassionate and caring. Jason had known exactly what she had been going through as he had gone through it himself two years previously.

It had been Jason's idea at the Fair that he and Mark try to win the fuzzy creature.

He remembered her delight as they presented it to her. She immediately named it in honor of the fuzzy creature in the movie, "The Dark Crystal". Jason also remembered with a smile how he and Mark had played at being Skeksis – strange voices and all – and had swooped out at her from various doorways throughout Anderson's house.

That had been the first time that they had seen her temper and been on the receiving end of her fists. Boyish egos had been bruised and a little girl's heart had been touched. It had been the first time she had bandaged and bathed their wounds, kissing and cuddling away hurt, but definitely not the last. It had only been as they had grown up that the kissing had disappeared. That is, until it reappeared a few years later with Mark only as its recipient.

The cuddling away of hurt and pain never had gone away. Both boys had turned to her again and again to be held when they felt that things were just too hard. Jason, when his latest girlfriend had tried to kill him, Mark when the Chief or Cronus (or both) had once again belittled his abilities.

And they had come together to comfort each other whenever a mission had gone wrong. Only the three of them could truly console each other when the demands that came from being part of the G-Force Team shaved another layer of innocence from their childhoods.

When Mark had left, Jason and Princess initially clung together to survive Mark's absence. That is, until Princess spiralled into that deep depression. He held no delusions as to how much a part he played in her successful recovery.

Three interconnected individuals stood alone and hurting – each their own victims - hurting from deep wounds they had inflicted on each other. No wonder if they fell back on childhood security blankets.

Princess was reading some reports. Jason knew that for her to be wearing her glasses meant that she was so tired that it was doubtful if she could even make it to her bed without assistance. Her brow was furrowed and he watched her flip pages back and forward, making notes and underlining sections. From the large pile of papers and the open laptop, he knew that between her and Mark they had amassed a formidable amount of information.

It was one of the things that the pair of them did best – but their best work in the area was done with them sitting together, sharing information, swapping those grubby bits of notes. Sometimes, literally building a paper trail.

And yet Jason couldn't regret the harsh words or the ultimatum he had given her, even though he knew it was severely limiting their effectiveness as members of G-Force.

"Damn, I thought I'd gotten rid of that ratty thing." Mark's voice was teasingly fond as he stepped past Jason and into the room.

"Not in this lifetime," she responded, 'protecting' Fizzgig by hugging the stuffed animal tightly to her chest. "I managed to save him – again – from you meanies."

"Probably the one thing in my life I've resented spending money on for you." Jason added his comment as he walked into the room. If they kept it like this – superficially congenial or completely work-mode, then they could cope.

"I don't." She smiled at them both for the first time in days. "It was the first present you two ever gave me, and you both went through an awful lot of effort to get it. " She stroked her toy's well-worn head. "That's why I've always treasured it."

And, reflected Jason, exactly why she now turned to it for comfort. Who says he didn't pass Pysch 101.

"I've got some bad news for you both," he said, referring to the mission at-hand. "And we're really going to have a problem sorting it out."

"Please, Jason." Mark groaned, attempting playfulness. "Please don't tell me my father managed to get onto the base and elude you."

"As if!" Jason snorted with laughter. Sobering, he pursed his lips before looking at Mark and Princess. "I've discovered our leak. It's something that we need to take care of together." His face was blank and Princess reached out a hand which he took gratefully.

"Please… not Jenny." Her voice was strained and he squeezed her hand, trying to give comfort.

"No, but almost as bad," Jason assured them. "It's Jenny's new admin assistant. He's the leak."

"But how?" Princess blurted. Looking at Mark and Jason in turn, her eyes widened. She let go Jason's hand and gripped Fizzgig tighter. "I did the security checks myself."

"That's the other bad news," Jason stated baldly. "The second leak is in IT - specifically, the database area. There's a connection between these two people. Both people are tied to Spectra and – get this – they're brothers and their mother was a Galaxy Girl." Mark gave a low whistle as Jason continued.

"Any security checks processed through Space Centre were compromised. Only the security checks performed here at Neptune are clean." Jason shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You should have seen the hissy-fit Zark threw when the report came back on those two!"

"Damn," Mark's voice was soft, the ramifications of such a breach not lost to him. "That means we have to keep our base of operations here until we can clean out Space Centre."

"Poor Jenny," said Princess, no longer strangling her toy. "She's not going to take this well. She'll blame herself."

"Can we bring her here?" Mark asked. "After all, we need some help here at Neptune."

Princess and Jason both shook their heads. "She's a single mother and needs to be with her kids. Besides, she does too much good work at the office keeping things together," explained Princess.

Mark looked at Princess, looked again and leaned forward, gently taking off the glasses. "How long have you needed these?"

She blinked owlishly. "A year. Since I started doing lots of paperwork. I only really need them when I'm really tired though." She smiled. "When I start to get a headache and eye ache, then I know I need the glasses."

Jason gave a low growl, not liking the exchange.

"News on our "guests"?" he asked.

"Jenny is setting up the meetings for tomorrow afternoon. Tiny is briefing his team now."

"And our other unwanted guest?" Jason raised one eyebrow.

"Shut up, Jason," muttered Mark.

"You'll have to tell her sometime."

"Tell me what?" Princess asked suspiciously. The two men flanking her weren't telling her something.

Jason's earlier comment about Cronus hit her.

"Mark, is your father coming here?" Her voice was controlled – the same controlled timbre that she used when telling Spectrans how long the bomb had until it exploded.

"Not if I can help it." Mark smirked at his father's expense. "Hopefully, he's at home with Esther." He pictured the Mighty Cronus, regulated to role of ostracised grand-dad. "Pissed off, but home, and she's managed to persuade him to wait until we invite him. If not home, then he's in the brig waiting for my permission to be released."

"And if we're really lucky, if he's managed to escape his wife and Mark's jail cell and make it back to Neptune, I get to go have some fun," said Jason, cracking his knuckles as to define 'fun'.

"That's not what I wanted to know," said Mark shooting a look of annoyance at his Second. "And Jason – no breaking Cronus out just so you can go play with him. What have you discovered, Princess."

"I'm worried about some of these reports coming from Australia. There's something happening there, but I'm not entirely certain what 'it' is. Whatever 'it' is, it's been going on for a few years. We missed it because it's never been enough to show on our radar." She waved a hand over the various stacks of papers on the tabletop."It's only by us putting everything together that I can see how big it is."

"It's always the way. And the fact that there was not a Zoltar in charge probably meant that things were constantly changing as well," put in Jason.

Princess nodded, accepting his theory. "Yes, I think that's it Jason. It's only since the Zoltar has been confirmed that things there have stabilised and it's started to bleep, so to speak."

"I have to go to Australia next week," said Jason contemplatively. "I can do a little scouting around when I'm there.

Princess looked at him, her eyes wide with excitement. "Bathurst? You've been confirmed?"

He nodded, responding her smile with a smile of his own. "Yup. Condor Racing has officially got a car entered for the V8 Supercar Bathurst race this year."

Mark jumped up and pumped Jason's hand. "Congratulations, Jase! You've finally done it!" He gave Jason a familiar look. "Please tell me you need a co-driver…"

Jason laughed. "In spite of everything Mark, if I did there's nobody I'd rather have than you. But no; I'm not the main driver for this. Martin Hall, my Aussie driver will be the main driver and I'll be his second. The thing about Bathurst is that because it's a twelve hour race, lots of second tier drivers get a go. That's how I'm getting in."

"You're hardly second tier, Jason," Princess stressed, annoyed that somebody she loved was being put down.

"Over there I am, love. It's too far for me to race properly with the V8's, and so I haven't a hope of driving main for the team. I'm quite happy to be second driver for this event. It's been a dream of mine for a long time to drive Bathurst."

"But Bathurst's not for another two months," said Mark, frantically checking his mental calendar.

"True. I do need to do some driving, as well as some preparations with the team. I'm entered in a round in two weeks time, and need to travel there next week so that I can acclimate and clock some practice time." Jason paused, he had an idea. "Why don't we all go? Take Chris and Viv. I might even let Mark have a go."

"Oh yes!" Princess was overjoyed.

"Sorry Jason. No can do. That's the other reason I came to see you, Princess. We have a slight situation."

"Another one?" asked Jason dryly, put out that his idea was stamped down so quickly.

"Mark?" Princess needed to know why he put a kibosh on Jason's proposal.

"Jenny's been fielding some pretty anxious calls from parents of the Fledglings, as well as some of the more militant child protection groups." Mark hated disappointing Jason and Princess, but work was work. "They're planning on picketing the Federation meeting next week. We both need to be there to face them."

Jason clicked back into work-mode. The Program was more important than racing or a cathartic getaway. "Do you want me there as well?"

"I'd love it," said Mark stated sincerely. "But I think it would make a bad situation worse."

"Why?" Jason's voice was cold.

"Because of what's being said to all these parents." Anderson spoke as he entered the room. He smiled ruefully at his children. "You do know I'm supposed to be retired, right?"

"You didn't have to come down here." Jason snarked.

"Ease off, Jason." Anderson chided. "The President came through me on this one because of how it ties in with the three of you."

Finding a place where he could look at Jason, Mark and Princess without craning his neck, he explained his involvement.

"Basically, somebody from a group calling themselves "God's Children's Crusade" managed to get to a group of parents of Fledglings. They're claiming that what we're doing is immoral, especially since the heads of it – meaning you, Princess and Jason – are living in sin. They are demanding that the Fledglings program be abolished."

"That's not the worst, though," said Mark heavily. "There is a Rigan group agitating that the Rigan team was brought to Earth for immoral purposes." Mark's chin dropped towards his chest. "That's largely my fault."

"But why would having Jason there be bad?" Princess still didn't have an answer to her original question.

"We need the Chief of Galaxy Security, the Commander of G-Force and the head of the G-Force Programme to defend the programme. Since Jason resigned as Commander of G-Force, he has no official part of the programme. As you and he, Princess, are known to be living together, then his presence would reinforce both groups' objections."

"Actually," said Mark, tying in their earlier conversation into the state of things to come, "you being in Australia would probably help. It would say that G-Force doesn't take these ridiculous accusations seriously enough to haul in all the team members and loom at reporters and protestors. And you could have a scout around and see what you can find out down there."

"Jason," said Princess softly, "take Vivian and Chris anyway. You know they'll love it. It will keep them away from the media fallout."

It was hard, but it was out and it was her way of saying sorry. Her way of acknowledging that Jason wouldn't really just vanish with Vivian.

"I'll think about it."


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to Transmute Jun who was instrumental in providing me with the romantic interlude at the end of the chapter. For some reason, I was completely stuck with it.

* * *

Jason couldn't sleep. In the years he and Princess had been together, they'd only slept apart for a handful of nights. He was so used to her soft presence next to him, curled up against him, the feel of her in his arms as he drifted off, that anything else didn't feel right.

More than anything, he knew, deep inside, he had been wrong in issuing that ultimatum. He didn't regret it, and, if he had a chance to go back in time and re-do that night, he knew he'd do it again.

She trusted him. In spite of the threats he made. She had trusted him enough to let him take the kids with him to Australia when he left tomorrow. More to the point – she trusted that he would keep them safe whilst he investigated the Spectran base there and that he would come back with them.

When she looked at him, there was still love in her eyes. The only downside Jason could see was that love was also there when she looked at Mark.

He knew that with him away, she and Mark would end up in bed together. Even if he didn't go away, it would happen sooner rather than later. He knew it in spite of all her noble declarations to the contrary, and on some level, Jason knew Mark was also aware of it. The only person who didn't was Princess herself. Or if she did, she was denying it to herself, which made it worse in his opinion.

Then there was the situation with the protestors. He could sort of understand why these groups built a soap box out of what they perceived to be pertinent issues. He and Princess weren't married. She had no intention of marrying him. Her husband was now back in the picture, and that husband had made it quite clear that he intended on claiming his wife back.

The same husband who had been a professional whore and kicked off Riga for what Jason considered was a moment of bad judgement. He wouldn't mind betting that the other people involved got off pretty much scot free. Which meant Mark had been used as the scapegoat.

Now THAT bothered him. Jason made a mental note to talk to both Anderson and Cronus about that. Mark may be blaming himself, but Jason the cynic could clearly see that there was something else behind all this. Mark had never ever let himself be caught like that – and Jason knew of a number of occasions when he might have been. No. There was somebody out to get Mark. That lead to another realisation.

That somebody may be out to get all three of them. Mark kicked off Riga. Spectran attack on their house. These protestors. _They were being manipulated_.

On a lot of levels, Jason deeply sympathised with Mark. He knew of Mark's sexual proclivities prior to his getting together with Princess and still he sympathised. Jason couldn't imagine the horror of being drugged and then forced to perform sexually on whoever desired you, whenever they required and in whatever manner they fancied. That terrified him. What if you found yourself enjoying it?

The drug addiction itself would have been horrific. The Mark he grew up with had rarely even drunk alcohol and hated to take aspirin. He couldn't image Mark craving the bite of a needle or the burning sensation of narcotics flowing in his veins.

In some ways, Jason couldn't help but admire his oldest friend for how far he had pulled himself out of the hole he had been in. For him to be even functioning at the level he was – which was nowhere near the Mark of old, but still enough that he was able to take on the responsibilities of not only Commander of G-Force, but Chief of Galaxy Security – was a little short of a miracle. His recovery was a testament to Mark's own determination.

And he did it with only Cronus as a support. Cronus was hardly the person you wanted to help you when you hit rock bottom.

The thing Jason could never forget was his own addiction. Addiction was addiction: one day equalled one month equalled one year equalled one life time. Thankfully, he didn't have compound addictions from which to recover. He could never forget that without Mark's presence and unquestioning love and support, he wouldn't have been able to find the strength to strive for sobriety. Always, though, behind Mark's support was the unquestioning support of the rest of the team. They hadn't known what was wrong, but they were there providing whatever he needed.

For Jason, sobriety increased his cynicism. Carrying the label of 'addict' made him feel even more like an outsider and somehow tainted. Yet, to Jason's keen eye, Mark seemed to still retain something of the innocence that he had always had. His love for Princess still remained the absolute centre of his being – even overriding that towering sense of duty he had.

He leaned back into to the cushioned backing of the couch and, for the umpteenth time, faced the crux of his problem: insecurity. If he were selected for that fucking mission instead of Mark, subjected to the same terrible sequence of events that culminated in all the horrific acts Mark engaged in, he didn't think that he would have that same kind of strength to save himself. That same strength that Mark clearly exercised. Another facet of that insecurity he projected on Mark? Jason was worried that Mark's apparent strength was only for show, a game face, and that, when Mark could no longer sustain his charade, he would bring Princess down with him.

Jason never forgot the hell she had gone through when Mark had initially disappeared. He knew for a fact that, even with his support, his love and that of their children, if Mark betrayed her again she wouldn't survive.

He HAD to convey that to Mark. He loved his children deeply but Princess' well being overrode even that love.

"Jason."

He looked up to see her in the doorway to the living area.

"What are you doing up, Princess?"

"I can't sleep, Jason. I need to talk to you. Before you leave."

"About?" He made a sound of disgust. "I won't run off with the kids, Princess if that's what you're wondering."

"I know, Jason. It's not about that."

"Then what is it?"

She shifted from foot to foot, clearly searching for the right words to say to him. Suddenly, he knew what she was here for and what she was going to ask.

"I love you, Jason. I have for a long time now, and that's not going to change. I hate it when we argue like this. When we argue about Mark. I can't help loving him – and that's not going to change anytime soon either. It's something that both of you will have to come to terms with until I can make some decisions about my life, what I need, and what I feel is best for my children."

"I can live with your feelings, Princess. What I'm finding it hard to live with is knowing that you're sleeping with Mark."

She came in and sat on the floor at his feet, her arms resting on his knees. Jason inwardly groaned. This was Princess' "listen to me and agree with what I'm saying" pose. She'd been doing it since she was ten when she needed either him or Mark (or frequently both) to really understand what she wanted to tell them. It always worked. Neither he nor Mark had ever been able to come up with a defence against it. Not that they really had tried.

"I'm not sleeping with Mark."

"Yet."

Princess took a deep breath. "Yes. Yet." She twisted her wrists so that her palms rested on his thighs. She squeezed him gently, making her point. "Neither am I sleeping with you. Yet."

"That's a rather big assumption there, Princess. Do I have a say in it?"

She looked hurt at his tone, and yet resigned. He knew why. Whenever they had these arguments about Mark his own attitude sucked big time. He couldn't help it – Mark was his best friend and he loved him deeply. But they had always had this insane competitiveness which, he freely admitted, had caused trouble for all three of them on more than one occasion.

It was doing so again, but this time it was hurting the one person in the world that neither he nor Mark would ever want to hurt.

"Yes, Jason. Both you and Mark have a say in this. But not in the way that you think." She took a deep breath. "I know that I need you both, Jason. It'll be up to the two of you to decide if you both need me."

She stood then and sat in his lap. He allowed her to wrap his arms around her, loving how she felt snuggled there.

"Neither you nor I can sleep, Jason. That is something we can fix tonight." She touched her forehead to his. "We are more than what happens in our bed, Jason."

He snuggled her close, feeling himself relax as he felt her against him. She was right about that. "Sleep is looking fairly attractive about now," he whispered honestly.

"What do you do when I'm not there? When you're racing?" She allowed herself to be sidetracked, genuinely interested in his answer, but she couldn't help softly kissing his jawline, enjoying the roghness of a day's growth of beard against her lips.

"I doze. But usually it's enough because I know I'm coming home to you." Jason laid his hand over hers where it rested on his chest. "That's what's so horrible about now. I don't have you to come home to. I don't have you constantly telling me in lots of little ways that you love me. I don't have you giving yourself so generously whenever I needed you."

She reached up and stroked his face in wonder. This was unusually open for Jason. "Oh, Jason! And you wonder why I love you? Worry that I could _stop_ loving you?" She kissed him. "I'm not generous in bed, Jason. I'm selfish. Which is why I'm nervous about asking you what I'm about to." Her eyes were wide and oh-so-green, her tone soft and reassuring. "Believe me, if either you or Mark disagrees, then nothing will happen."

"You want to sleep with us both." Jason had known from the beginning where this was going. And at first, he had been determined to stick to his guns. Either Mark or him. Not both.

And yet… She was completely open about her need. Then again, she always had been. He knew that, sexually, Princess needed more than he could give her. And if Mark could provide that more, then he couldn't deny her.

"Jason…" her tone was warning.

"What?"

"Don't compare yourself with Mark in this. And don't think that you don't satisfy me sexually. You do. I just…"

"Mark gives you something that I can't. And never could. When it comes to sex, he and I have completely different attitudes. Except for one thing. You. I've never wanted anybody else, and you've always been the centre of Mark's world. He told me once that after he slept with you the first time, he felt complete for the first time. He never wanted... No never _needed _anybody but you after that."

She was blushing. "He never told me that. You never told me that."

"You never asked."

She accepted his gentle rebuke and filled the meagre space between them with everything she felt for him.

"Jason, I do need you both. You both touch me in completely different ways. I don't remember much of Mark's touch physically, but I remember how it made me feel. I need to know again what that was like. I do know one other thing. Right from our first night together, you filled my needs in a way that Mark never could. Just as he does in a way you can't. It's wrong of me, I know. The morals of our society dictate that I should be with you or him. But something inside me says that without you both, I'm not whole. That if I'm with one or the other, there will always be something missing inside me." She nervously avoided his gaze. "I suppose that sounds really stupid."

"No, Princess." He tipped her chin so that they met eye-to-eye. "Remember – I missed Mark as well. And since he's been back I've felt more complete than I had for a long time. Consider this, love. We should hate him. We should be barely talking, and yet we've all fallen back into old attitudes and habits together. That tells me that something inside the three of us needs to be together."

"Jason, I think you've worked out that whilst you're away, I'm going to allow Mark to make love to me."

"Yes. It's killing me, but I think I'd rather know than speculate."

"But if you don't agree to let me do this and if he doesn't agree as well, then it's not going to happen. And Jason… it's not going to stop either. You and Mark will both need to recognise that once you come back, I'll still want to sleep with both of you. I don't know how I'll work it out. And I don't know how long I'll need to come to my decisions. But in that time, I want to be with you both. In every way. I will promise you both one thing. Whichever one I am with, I will be with you totally. I will never, ever, leave one bed in the night and go straight to another. That would make a mockery of what we all feel, and justify those who will accuse me of ..." She trailed off, blushing, but Jason knew what she was alluding to.

He nodded. She had just given him the one reassurance that he knew he needed. It was something he had dreaded – that she would come back to their bed smelling of Mark. Full from his loving. "I don't like it. But I can't see that I have a choice, do I."

"You always have a choice, Jason. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you" She kissed him again. "Please Jason. Please give me this." He could hear the desperate begging note in her voice.

He couldn't help it – the poison spilled from him again, and he hated himself as soon as the words came out. "You've already spoken to Mark, haven't you. Got his agreement? Is this just a formality?"

She made a disgusted noise. "No. I haven't spoken to Mark. I was going to do that tomorrow. I wanted to speak to you first."

First. She had come to him first! His decision had been made from the start of the conversation, and her confessions had only reinforced it. He loved her, and if he wanted to keep her, he had to allow this.

It didn't help that deep inside him, he knew it was the right decision and yet... There was still something missing. Some part of him that said "first step". It was time to take that first step.

"All right. I agree. It sounds insane, but I've got the same feeling deep inside that you do. That this is right. As for what people say," he grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "When have I ever worried about that? Besides, anybody who says anything bad about you will have both Mark and I to deal with now. _ Nobody_ wants an angry Condor _and_ Eagle on their tail."

She smiled. "True. I just hope that Mark and I can deal with the protestors."

"We'll do it the way that we always have. As a team. You know that I'll stand with whatever you and Mark say. We both know that when you confront them, the media will want a piece of all three of us. Before I go, the three of us should come up with some matching statements."

"Yes. Before you go. I'm going to miss you, Jason. And the children. But I'll miss you most. It's only in the last few days that I've realised just how much I rely on you just being there. I love you so much, Jason. I know that when we first started out, I wasn't in love with you. I've never told you, but I actually fell in love with you that first Valentines. The one you and Chris organised."

Jason was startled. "I thought it was when Vivian..."

She interrupted. "No. A long time before that. Jason, I would never have allowed myself to get pregnant if I wasn't in love with you – wasn't prepared to spend my life with you." She took a deep breath. "It was a big decision, Jason. I didn't discuss it with you. I should have. But my decision to have a child with you was when I realised that there was little to no hope of Mark returning. It was when I decided that I would make my life with you. But I had been in love with you for some time before then."

He marvelled. "I never knew."

"You never asked," she said, gently throwing his own words back at her.

Jason held her tight and moved his lips to hers, hoping he could convey all his love in his kiss. She returned it in a way that was entirely satisfactory, conveying her own love.

"Now, can we go to bed? I'm so tired I can barely see. And I've missed you, love." She initiated the kiss this time, a serious kiss that spoke to their mutual passion.

Jason sighed mentally. He could never deny her anything when she asked directly. He hated this, and yet knew that somehow it was inevitable.

All he could do was to love her. And together, he and Mark would shield her and their children from any fallout.

He returned her kiss, deepening it as he moved his hand to stroke her breasts. "And my needs?" he asked hoarsely, allowing his hands to roam freely. As he touched, he wondered what Mark would think. She wasn't the slender young girl she had been – she was a woman now, with the curves of a woman who had born two children, a woman who had been loved all her life. Still slender, still strong, but she carried that extra flesh on her that said "woman' rather than 'girl'.

"Right at the moment? Your needs are my needs, Jason. I need you to take me to our bed and make love to me."

"Not so tired now?" His tone was teasing.

"Sleep later."

Jason stumbled to the bedroom and was about to enter her when a thought struck him once again. She came to him first. Not Mark. Once again, she turned to him first.

It was him she wanted in her bed first. Not Mark.

He kissed her and was surprised to find himself fumbling with her clothes. Her shirt and skirt slipped to the ground at the same time she got his shirt and trousers off. He smiled at the lingerie revealed and ran his hands down her body, loving the shiver it elicited from her.

Princess..." he whispered, his knuckles softly grazing her cheek as his eyes devoured her lush form. A large part of him wanted to just take her then and there, but his heart told him that it wouldn't be enough. In order for him to attain absolute fulfillment, she had to attain it as well.

And truth be told, that was all he had ever wanted, anyway.

She smiled slowly, her lips curving up and pouting softly as she opened his fingers and pressed a gentle kiss into his palm. He closed his fist, treasuring her gift, before offering up his own kiss in return. His lips found the sensitive skin at the hollow of her throat, and she threw her head back, a sigh of simultaneous contentment and longing escaping her mouth.

"Princess..." he murmured again, his senses overcome with the heady taste and scent of her.

"Please..." she moaned, her fingers threading through his hair, urging him onward. "Please..."

It wasn't in him to resist her plea.

It was almost as if it was their first time. Although... In reality it was a last time. The next time he made love to her, she would have been with Mark. It was as though his body was trying to imprint how she was _now_ onto his senses.

She was moaning under his touch, her body on fire with desire, every touch pushing her further into pleasure.

He entered her, thrusting in as deeply as he could, his own need intensified by her cries and reactions. As usual, she was totally uninhibited in her reactions and it aroused him even more.

Jason felt as if he couldn't get deep enough inside her, and he pulled her as close to him as he could, crying out as she wrapped her legs around him.

His climax was near, and as he looked down at her he saw those green eyes fixed on him. "I love you, Jason," she said, before screaming her release.

For Jason it tipped him over the edge and further. He felt that he had never climaxed as hard in his life. He thrust hard and had the reward of seeing her climax again, falling with him and then catching each other before crashing to the ground.

He collapsed next to her in bed, still holding her close, still with her legs wrapped around him. With wonder, he stroked her face and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Alexandra. No matter what, remember that I love you with all my being."


	22. Chapter 22

She had the look of a woman not only well loved, but well bedded was Mark's thought when Princess walked in the next morning. He remembered that look on her and, as it always had, it aroused in him a need for her. This time however, it also caused pain through his heart as he acknowledged to himself that it had been Jason who had been the cause.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, looking around.

"Vivian deigned to eat breakfast in the same room as me – admittedly, the Chief was here as well, and both of them are off packing. Tiny is readying Phoenix for the trip. As you're here and Jason's not, I take it you have no idea where he is either."

She shook her head as she sipped the mug of tea he gave her and put a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. "He was gone when I woke up. I thought he might be checking on the things he needs for Australia." She frowned as what he said connected. "Phoenix?"

"I thought it might be a good idea to take Phoenix. Faster than a normal airliner, and safer too. Plus it means that Jason will have the G2 available there as well. It also means that we can go with them – you can be with the children until they arrive, and we can also do some planning on the trip. Tiny can drop us in Center City on the way back."

"Good thinking," Princess agreed. "But we don't need to be in Center City for another two days. Unless..."

Mark smiled at her. "You know me too well, Lexa. I've spoken to our persons of interest. Something bothers me – some of them had too much and some of them had too little information. Plus... I've got this feeling that we need to be there earlier than planned."

"You're right, Mark. There's a good reason for us to be there earlier." Jason walked in holding mug of coffee in one hand and a storage stick in the other. "I was thinking last night and there seems to be too much targeted towards us personally."

"Us?" Princess was perplexed.

"Here," and Jason went to the computer and plugged in the memory stick. "I went and visited Zark this morning and got him to do some calculations for me. I also got him to do a timeline of all these happenings. Firstly – Mark gets chucked off Riga." Jason looked distasteful. "Not condoning your sexual games, Mark, but you've never been caught before. Why suddenly now."

Mark pulled a chair next to Jason. "I hadn't really thought," he said frowning. "I just supposed I'd been careless."

Princess looked distressed, and Jason pulled her onto his lap and held her close. He hated that she was upset – all the complex reasons that she was upset. She made a small sound of distress before she spoke. "Mark, you've never been careless. Only Jason ever knew about..." she shifted uneasily, ".. well, anyway, Jason's got a point. Why did you get caught this time? "

Jason was nodding. "Not only that- why was the reaction so extreme and only applied to you? It's not as if you were publicly known on Riga doing what you did as Mark Shaw. The Eagle of Riga was the person training G-Force potentials, Mark Shaw wasn't even known – until you got tossed off. Hell – _we_ didn't even know you were the Eagle of Riga! Until you arrived back, we had no idea where you were. Then there's the attack on our house. Why suddenly now? We've lived there for sixteen years. G-Force identities have been generally known for at least thirteen of those. Hell, Spectra's known what most of us have looked like since pretty early on in the war.

"We then come to these sudden protests. I've never been married to Princess – and the program here has been running for five years now."

"But, Jason, these protests – couldn't it be because Mark is back on earth?"

"Princess, even if it was, to the general public, they think that we are married. Suddenly, it's common knowledge that we're not. Suddenly, Mark's been splashed all over the 'net in an extremely unfavourable light – and his identity on Riga was outed. More to the point, the Mir Ambassador and his wife were just as much at fault – and yet they've not even had their wrists slapped."

"But, Jase, I was the Eagle of Riga. They take that pretty seriously."

"You've been playing that role for eight years – and you've been a recovering drug addict and an ongoing sex addict during that time. " Mark made an exclamation. "Face it, Mark. You're addicted to sex. And the riskier the sex, the more you seem to crave it."

"Not when I'm with my wife I don't. Not since I've been on Earth."

"Jason, Mark's right. When we were together, I know for a fact that..."

"That doesn't change anything," interrupted Jason. "You were taking risks anyway – but why after eight years of those risks did you suddenly get caught – and by a driver with a camera phone a well. Think, Mark. What was different about that night?"

Mark frowned. "I can't remember. I don't think there was. Damn. Why can't I remember it? I remember the day before I went out. The day after. I even remember arriving, but for the life of me, I can't remember the night itself." He looked sombre. "If I didn't know better, I'd say I'd been drugged."

"Why couldn't you have been?" asked Princess. "It happens."

"Because I don't drink alcohol – you know that. Usually, I stick with bottled water. I choose the bottle and I never let it out of my sight."

"Well, something happened that night," said Jason, "and it sounds like somebody slipped you a mickey for sure."

"That's a bad sign," said Mark. "It means that it was somebody I trusted."

"What if it wasn't in a drink?" asked Princess. "Could it have been something in food?"

"I suppose. But in that case, why wasn't everybody affected? It's something we need to look into further." Mark stood and started to pace. "These protestors?"

"You'll have to work on that angle. I ran out of time to investigate fully. But what I've found out is on here," and Jason indicated the data stick. "I need to get my shit together to get me and the kids to the airport on time."

"You're still going to Australia," asked Princess.

"We still need to investigate that suspect base," said Jason kissing her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But you've got some time. Mark's arranged for Tiny to take you in Phoenix. We'll come with you and be dropped off at Centre City on the way back."

"Thanks, Mark. That means we can keep planning and investigating on the way."

"That was the idea. What you've given us, though, means it's even more vital."

The door banged and Chris entered, his kit bag on his shoulder. "Dad? Not ready yet? Morning, Mama."

"We're going on Phoenix," said Jason. "You can get some piloting practice in."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Tiny's voice behind him. 'Phoenix is ready to go when you are, Mark. Chris, I'm determined that, unlike your father, you are going to be a competent pilot of Phoenix."

Mark looked affronted. "I can fly Phoenix."

"No Mark. You can keep her in the air. You can't fly her. You're too accustomed to a fighter. When it comes to my Phoenix, the only thing that lets you do as well as you do is because she likes you and doesn't want to go nose down."

Jason stood and put Princess in the chair he had vacated. "Just accept it, Mark. When it comes to the list of people who fly Phoenix, you're right down the bottom. I'm off to pack."

Princess stood. "I'll come with you. Considering we're going too, I should pack as well."

Mar nodded and pocketed the data stick. "Can we be ready to go in an hour?"

"Should be," said Jason. "I'll hurry up Princess and Vivian."

* * *

Jason pulled Princess close in the privacy of their room. "Have you spoken to Mark?" he asked, kissing her.

"No. Not yet. I intend to do it today though."

"And will you..."

She looked disgusted and he knew why. He was disgusted with himself.

"I don't know, Jason. If I was the bitch you seem to want me to be, I'd go right back out there and fuck him now. For Christ sake, Jason. This is hard enough for me. I'm torn apart inside. I've already told you. I'm not going to stop loving you any time soon. But I've not stopped loving Mark either. Who knows – maybe Mark won't touch me. Maybe I want him more than he wants me."

"That's not true."

"Perhaps not. But you know what Mark's like. He may just decide that we've been together too long and he won't do anything. Hell, for all we know, he'll say no when I speak to him."

"But you want him to say yes."

She looked up, her face contorted. "Yes. I want him to say yes. I want you to say yes. I want you both so much it hurts. And if Mark rejects me, I… I don't know what I'd do, Jason. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Inside it feels like I can't live without either of you."

Jason looked very serious. "It's gone that far, love?"

"I didn't mean it to," she said miserably, pulling away and sitting on the bed. "But… well, I can barely remember my life before my parents died. Only what my grandmother used to tell us when we were children. Until Mark left, every important time in my life contained both of you. Since he's been gone, at every milestone, I can't help but think of him and wish he was there. Even when Vivian was born – I desperately wanted him to see her. And when Chris was born.."

"Yes. You probably don't remember, Prin, but when you woke up and we handed you Chris, you turned around and asked Mark if he was proud of his son."

"I remember," she said very softly.

"It broke my heart. The Chief had to have Tiny and Keyop hold me down later – I wanted to go off alone to look for Mark and bring him home to you and Chris." He sat down on the bed next to her. "I was missing him so much, Princess. We were all lost without him."

"Is that why you gave me a home, Jason? Because you felt you owed it to Mark."

"No!" His reply was fierce. "I gave you a home because you needed it. Because I loved you and wanted to look after you. At that point, I hated Mark. If I had found him, I probably would have killed him myself."

Princess' throat was dry. "I hated him, too." There it was out. The secret that she had harboured for nearly twenty years was out. "I love Mark, and I missed him every day. But I hated him too. He abandoned me – us- G-Force. He broke our rules. And I hated him for that."

"I hate myself for it," came a voice from the door. Mark was leaning against it.

"Do you mind?" said Jason angrily, standing up.

"You said it yourself, Jase. If you don't want to be disturbed, lock the door." Mark grinned and Princess blushed, remembering _exactly_ what she and Mark had been doing when Jason had made that statement.

She met Mark's eyes and saw a heat in them that she knew was in hers. Mark wanted her still. She shivered slightly, faint memories of his touch coming back to her.

Of course, that didn't mean that Mark's own sense of honour would allow him to agree to her suggestion.

Jason saw the exchange of glances and knew that if either looked at him, they would have seen a similar heat. _She_ was, for both of them, the perfect woman. The absolute centre of their lives. He knew that, because Mark had the same feelings for Princess as he did, the same need, that, like him, Mark would agree to her suggestion.

Because neither of them could function without her.

"Every day I've hated myself for what I did – what I became. Every day I've hated myself for keeping hidden after I was rescued," said Mark, his voice hoarse. "Every day since I've returned, I've thanked whatever deities exist that you've both accepted me back. Because without you, I'm nothing. Without you, I felt like only part of me – that the other two parts missing were the parts that made me the best I could be."

None of the three ever could explain how, but suddenly they were embracing, sinking down to the floor, clutching each other close.

Princess could remember that last time that they had done that. After their first mission – they had returned to base, and cleaned up. Only then had they realised that they had killed. Adrenaline had gone, and Princess had found herself, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel, going in search of Mark and Jason.

Anderson had found the three of them huddled in Mark and Jason's bedroom, arms tightly clinging, sobbing with fear, confusion and horror at what they had done, seeking reassurance from each other that they hadn't become monsters.

Their embrace this time was also for reassurance. This time, however, it was reassurance that their bond still held. It was a welcome home and an acknowledgement that whatever happened, their bond was unbreakable.

As before, it was Anderson who found them again. With a grunt, he crouched down and reached out. "Tiny is ready to go," he said. He knew them so well. For them to be like this meant that they had, he hoped, completely cleared the air between them. At the very least, it meant that they had finally worked something out.

Jason and Mark helped Anderson up and Princess started to agitatedly pull clothes out of drawers. "I haven't packed," she fretted.

Jason grabbed a couple of bags and started to toss things in them. "Not like we have much currently to pack," he said good naturedly. "I was going to take Viv shopping when we got to Australia." His grin was wide. "No baggage limits on Phoenix. You do the same love. You'll have some extra days."

She turned. "Don't let Vivian persuade you into anything unsuitable, Jason. You know what I mean. I don't want my daughter looking like a hooker, or Morticia Adams."

"Yes, boss. By the way – Jenny will have your replacement cards."

Princess looked perplexed. "Cards, Princess. Bank, Credit. I organised it and got them all delivered to Jenny."

She shook her head. "I really haven't been thinking of things like that." Swiftly she began to fold and pack her clothes, whilst Mark rummaged in the small bathroom.

"Toothbrushes," he said tossing them to their owners. "Really all you need other than clean underwear. I fancy taking you shopping, Lexa."

Jason bristled then relaxed – he hated Mark taking her shopping, but then Jason absolutely hated going shopping for clothes with her. He wondered if Mark remembered what Princess was like shopping. "Good luck," he said, smirking. "I avoid clothes shopping with Princess like I would a date with Zoltar."

Mark went red and Jason's grin dropped. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sorry, Mark. I didn't mean to remind you…"

Mark shuddered and looked up. "Thanks, Jase. But you can't keep censoring yourself just because it may cause me a bad memory. Besides, Zoltar wasn't a bad date." There –if he kept it on a joking level, perhaps he could cope with the memories. "He never made me wash the dishes afterwards," he said and winked at Princess.

"Once! Once after we got back I asked you to help me wash up because Keyop hadn't! Once!" She was outraged and stomped into the bathroom muttering something that sounded like "lousy washer up anyway".

The three men laughed, causing Chris and Vivian to try to get into the room to see what was happening.

"Out!" said Princess. "All of you! Out!! I need to finish this and you're in my way! Out! Out! Out!" She flapped her hands at them until the left.

As she packed, she noticed her hands were shaking. Princess gripped them together and took a deep breath.

Today, they had touched on very old wounds. Wounds that had never healed. Today, however, she felt, that the three of them had taken the first step towards healing those wounds.

Her heart and mind were still in turmoil however. She didn't know what answer she wanted Mark to give when she asked him the same question as she had asked Jason.


End file.
